


yours truly

by halseys



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 119
Words: 68,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseys/pseuds/halseys
Summary: A collection of mini stories, created from four/five word prompts.most recent:117."what are you so afraid of?"enea/johann118."i’m so sorry”enea/marco bez119."i thought you knew"marc/jorge





	1. "fuck off. i mean it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jorge/marc

"you knocked me off my bike!" marc shouts, his brown eyes flaring with anger. 

"it was an accident babe! i'm sorry." jorge reaches out his hand to grab marc's arm, only for him to pull it away.

"you did it for your championship, if i hurt myself i wouldn't have been able to compete you for it!" jorge grits his teeth, he knows he'd never, ever intentionally harm marc but the boy just didn't believe it.

"i'm glad you're okay, i wouldn't risk you harm like that, it was an accident. i love you and i'd never try to hurt you to win a championship! the fact you think i would shows you know nothing about me at all." jorge swallows back the lump in his throat, as he sees marc's glare soften, his anger subsiding as he realises he's the one in the wrong, "if you didn't already know that then just go away, marc."

"jorge, sorry, i do know you wouldn't have-"

"go away," he frowns, " _fuck off. i mean it._ "


	2. "i said i love you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dani/marc

marc freezes, eyes wide, mouth agape.

"what did you just say?"

"i said i love you." dani leans his chin against his palm, he was done denying it, he'd been teased mercilessly by eric for weeks now about his 'crush', but he knew it was more than that. it was love. the young boy had come into his life like a tornado of laughter, brown eyes and annoyingly fast speed and he couldn't keep his feet on the ground anymore, he was ready for the storm to take him.

dani watches as marc bites down on his bottom lip, a trait he's learnt as nerves, and that made dani's stomach twist, he'd been so sure marc felt the same. hell, everyone had told him marc was completely gone on him - were they all wrong? "shit. you don't..."

"i do," he interrupts quickly, "i love you too."


	3. "dont you dare walk away."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luca marini/alex marquez

"don’t you dare walk away.” luca swallows, wiping at his lips, though still being able to taste alex on them, in his mouth.

"you don't tell me what to do," alex rolls his eyes, wondering why his body had decided without thinking that pushing luca up against the side of his motorhome and pressing their lips together was a good idea. luca - annoying, brother of valentino, gorgeous, lovely luca - his brain supplied, it was a traitor to itself, "this was a mistake."

"you can't just kiss me like that and decide it was a mistake," luca moves in closer, turning alex so this time it was his back pressed against the side of his motorhome, "do you want me little marquez?" his grin is cocky, confident but cute, and, ah fuck, alex wanted him. "you know, sometimes you just have to take what you want." he moves closer, ghosting his lips over alex's, "lets see what you've got. i'll leave the door to my motorhome open for you for ten minutes."

it only took him three.


	4. "it wasn't me, i swear!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marc/jorge

"marc," jorge hums his name, "why has pol espargaro been singing 'bare necessities' to me all day long?" he raises an eyebrow, curious how his fellow spaniard would have known he and marc had watched the jungle book last night, and that maybe ( _just maybe_ ), jorge had sung all the words.

"it wasn't me, i swear," marc giggles, "it wasn't!" jorge shakes his head, smiling as his climbs onto marc's lap, straddling the younger man as he tickles him into submission.

"dont lie, baby. i know it was you."

"okay, i admit it!" he cries, willing jorge to stop ticking him, "i told him, i'm sorry but it was cute."

"sure, sure," he rolls his eyes, "it's lucky you're cute too, mowgli." he winks, kissing marc's nose.


	5. "this isn't what i wanted."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marc/dani ft jorge

jorge couldn't help the giggle building in his throat as he saw marc turn up to their annual fancy dress party as tigger the tiger, the boy had absolutely hit the nail on the head when he chose the character. jorge didn't think anyone would be able to beat it, until his eyes saw the sight behind marc - they'd come matching! marc as tigger and dani as eeyore. there was an instant glare in dani's gaze as he met jorge's eyes.

"and the most fitting outfit goes to..." jorge smirks.

"shut up," he rolls his eyes, "this isn't what i wanted."

"it's better!," marc grins with glee, "he wanted to come as g.i. joe, but i thought this was cuter," marc teases, playing with one of the ears of dani's costume. jorge snaps a picture, there was no chance dani was going to forget about this anytime soon.


	6. "and where do i go?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jorge/marc, jorge/ofc

"i want a divorce." jorge almost chokes on his breakfast, the nonchalant tone in her voice not carrying the weight of her words.

"what?"

"i don't think we're working anymore, are we? you come home at all times of the night, smelling like him with marks all over your body. you ended this before i did."

"sweetheart.." and jorge didn't know what to say, she was right, his heart didn't live in this home anymore, it was back in andorra and it had been for a long time, "i'm sorry," he sighs.

"i'll give you a few days to pack."

"and where do i go?" he asks surprised, he'd barely expected to be asked for a divorce this morning, let alone being kicked out of his house.

"to him? i'm sure he'll be waiting with open arms." jorge wonders if her snide was supposed to hurt, but it only reminded him of what he'd been missing out on for months now, a home with marc.


	7. "who knew you'd be here?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marc/enea

"hi." marc cringes as the younger boy smiles sweetly at him, he remember when those lips were wrapped around his cock and the words that had dripped from his lips, ' _you're so fucking gorgeous'_ and ' _i can't wait to fuck you_ ,' coming to mind.

"hello, enea." he nods curtly, "who knew you'd be here?" he raises an eyebrow.

"i came second in my championship, of course i would be here. i told you i'd be here aswell, but i'd just given you a blowjob so i doubt you were listening." the italian shrugs, as marc's eyes go wide, embarrassed that enea could speak so nonchalantly when anyone could hear.

"shh!" he warns, pulling him into a quiet corner, "that night shouldn't have happened, i was drunk, you were hot.." marc blushes, he was easily seduced by the younger man, though he doubt that was down to the liquor in his cup.

"well, i'm still hot and you could be drunk," he winks, tapping at marc's champagne glass, "if you want a round two." marc swigs the whole glass at once with a grin, enjoying enea's confidence.

"lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a different coupling but ey, a cute spaniard and a really cute italian- couldn't resist!
> 
> Feel free to send me couple requests - however random!


	8. "and then everything just disappears."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marc/jorge

"...and then everything just disappears.”

"no pain? just all the bad memories go?" marc bites his lip, he'd gone back and forth deciding if this 'treatment' to rid him of his memories of jorge would help or if he was better to have loved and lost, though still had the memories.

"no pain.. it won't just be the bad memories, marc. it will be all your memories of jorge, it will be as if he never existed in your life." marc gulped, is that what he really wanted? no nervous first kiss, no tentative first date when he couldn't decide if it was okay for him to hold jorge's hand, only for jorge to grab his anyway. there would be no memory of their first holiday (sunshine, sea and sex), no first or last christmas. he wouldn't remember his twenty sixth birthday when jorge threw him a huge surprise party after he'd pretended to forget the whole day.

then again, there would be no memory of when jorge actually did forget his birthday, no memory of finding texts to someone else on his phone saying he loved them. there would be no arguing at 3am, or sleeping in separate beds even though they were under the same roof. there would be no heartbreak of the person he expected to love for the rest of his life telling him they were over. he'd never expected to forget about that day.

"do it. take them all away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourites that I've written.. Also, slightly inspired by the eternal sunshine of the spotless mind


	9. "you're just... so, so stupid."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luca marini/alex marquez

"what is that?" luca raises an eyebrow at the item laid out on alex's table.

"it's a pepper."

"yes babe, i can see that - why exactly is it in a box, and on your table?"

"oh, frankie gave it to me, he said his trainer gave it to him to help heal his ankle when he hurt it so he gave one to me to help with my foot." luca narrows his eyes at his boyfriend.

"he just gave it to you?"

"yeah," alex looks puzzled, "why is that strange?"

"don't eat that pepper."

"why not?"

"frankie gave andrea a ' _magical_ ' pepper when he hurt his hand and it turned out to be a super spicy pepper and andrea couldn't feel his tongue for a week." alex rolls his eyes.

"as if frankie would do that to me." he reaches out and takes a bite, only for his eyes to widen, and the heat to infect his mouth.

"why did you do that?! you're just... so, so stupid! what did i just say?!" luca sighs, rushing to the fridge and passing alex the carton of milk. he hears soft laughter from the door of the motorhome, only to see frankie and pecco in fits of giggles. luca groans. "frankie! i told you not to mess with my boyfriend!"

"it's his initiation," the tall italian shrugs, "now, we approve." his gaze goes behind luca to see the spanish boy with tears in his eyes and a bright red face and cracks into another fit of laughter.


	10. "this is all a fucking disaster."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marc/jorge, dani/alex

so when marc thought it would be a hilarious idea to scare dani and decided to get jorge involved, he didn't imagine hiding under dani's bed, with said jorge, as dani was on top of the bed, snogging marc's little brother. sometimes life doesn't work out the way we expect it to.

marc holds his hands over his ears, dreading the thought of hearing dani and his little brother going at it. he can feel jorge's breath against his face as they huddled close to not be seen under the bed, their eyes locked on one another's, both at a loss of what to do next. relief takes over as jorge pulls his hands off his ears, and he can hear someone getting off the bed.

"i'll grab some ice and be right back." dani tells alex, before he leaves the room. marc and jorge shuffle out from under the bed, to see a very surprised alex.

"marc? jorge? what the fuck?"

"us what the fuck? since when have you been seeing dani?!" jorge growls.

"not long," marc says before realising, only to see jorge's eyes go wide, "oops." "you knew and didn't tell me?!"

"i'm sorry, i know you used to fancy dani and didn't know how well you'd take it."

"i've got ic-" dani returns, only for the ice bucket to fall from his grip to the floor, "marc.. jorge.."

"oh fuck, this is all a fucking disaster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise this has six words in it but it was on the list so.. why not


	11. "why do i love you?"

"why do i love you? why are you asking me that?"

"i just don't get it - you could have anyone you wanted, and you chose to be with me?"

"okay, you want to know? where do i start.. i love the way you make me feel when i'm around you, i love the way you look at me - even when you think i can't see, i love your eyes, and that you cry when you win a race, i love the way you make me laugh, sometimes so hard that i cry. i love that you're my best friend and i can tell you anything without judgement or criticism, i love that your voice is the last i hear before i go to bed, and the first i hear in the morning. i love your confidence that doesn't go too far into arrogance, i love your body, and your touch. i love that you always seem to know what i need even without me having to say anything, i love your intelligence and your passion, and you inspire me to be a better person. i could list a hundred reasons, and there would still be more. i'll tell you them everyday if it means you'll believe i love you and could only love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this can be whoever you want;) I did have two people in my mind when I wrote it, but chose to be ambiguous- tell me who you imagine :)


	12. "you're always my number one."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luca/pecco

"are you staying in my room tonight?" luca speaks quietly as he ducks his head to speak to pecco.

"nope." he scowls, popping the 'p'.

"you're gonna be mad about this all day?" he sighs, discreetly slipping his hand onto pecco's thigh, though keeping his eyes on everyone else around the room. he slips his hand higher, teasingly, smirking as he hears the skip of the other boys breathing.

"you always pick me for your team." pecco pouts, and luca rolls his eyes.

"they've been teasing me," he sighs, "they're getting suspicious, they all say you're my favourite."

"so? i am your favourite." he winks.

"you are, but i want this to stay just between us for a little bit longer, so i have to stay away around them. you're always my number one." he whispers.

"okay," pecco slides luca's hand off his thigh as he sees andrea making steps towards them, "i'll be there at eleven." he adds quickly before andrea reaches them but luca can't wipe the satisfied smirk from his lips.


	13. "hello? it's me. i was-"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luca marini/niccolo antonelli

“hello? it’s me. i was- luca!" niccolo jumps back, covering his eyes, "sorry sorry." luca could feel a blush rising on his cheeks, turning away and tucking himself back into his boxers,

"i should have knocked.. keep on, um, yeah. sorry." he squeaks.

"you're sorry but you're not leaving." luca raises an eyebrow in questioning, "you can stay." nicco doesn't miss the raspy tone of luca's voice, half of him felt as if he was mocking him, knowing he wouldn't dare to stay, or maybe it was a challenge. niccolo closes the door behind him with a soft thud, and he can see the surprise in luca's eyes, but he can see the twinkle of delight too. luca has to make the first move, he slides over slightly, tapping at the space beside him for nicco to sit.

"do you want to kiss me?" luca whispers but it sounds loud in the dark. niccolo nods in response, eyes already trained on luca's pink lips. nicco leans in, pressing his lips against the younger boys, relaxing as his hands settle on his hips, as luca sets them into a motion, his hands tugging at niccolo's shirt. nicco hesitates, he's heard the other boys talking, he knows he definitely isn't the first luca's got into bed and he can't help the feel of jealousy. his heart hammers in his chest thinking to luca he'd be another notch on his bed post, but luca to him was so so much more.


	14. "we'd be really good together."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jorge/marc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a sort of continuation of "this is all a fucking disaster."

"i'm not jealous of them."

"mm?" marc hums, half paying attention to jorge and half to his game of fifa.

"i don't feel jealous of dani and alex," he explains, "not even a little bit. you could have told me."

"i'm sorry... i just knew you used to like dani and well, alex is my little brother, i wanted to protect him."

"i get it but i'm not jealous, i actually thought dani liked you, and then i would definitely be jealous."

"what do you mean?"

"if i need to explain that then i guess you don't get it." jorge sighs, watching as marc pauses his game and turns his full attention to him.

"i think i get it but i want you to say it." he bites down on his bottom lip, "i've been wrong before."

"alright," he smiles softly, "i want you, i'm into you and I think we'd be really good together. what do you say?" marc grins, practically pouncing on him for a kiss, that nights game of fifa long forgotten about.


	15. "i'm so proud of you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luca marini/andrea migno

andrea wondered how he was keeping the champagne down, glass after glass, everyone insisting he must have a celebratory drink with them. he'd seen all the academy boys, except one, and arguably that one was the most important. andrea thought he'd at least get a text, a little ' _congrats, bro_ ' or the boy would have found him for a hug. isn't that what someone who claimed to be your best friend would do?

he let it roll off his back, determined to celebrate with the people who clearly did care, and did love him, though the little voice in his head kept asking ' _where is he?_ '

 andrea was about ten glasses gone before he'd decided he had enough, his bed was calling him after a tough race and he could feel himself getting emotional and he didn't want to end up crying in front of his team (and pecco) again, especially as his tears wouldn't all be happy ones. he had gotten back to his hotel room in a flurry of goodbyes and stumbles, promising to message about seven different people when he was safely in the comfort of his bed. he didn't expect to almost fall over a lanky rider as he staggers into his room.

"andrea!" luca giggles, standing up quickly, and grabbing onto his waist to set him down on the bed, rolling his eyes at his drunkness, surely he should have realised such a little body wouldn't be able to handle that much alcohol, "have some water, here." luca passes the glass from the bedside table to his compatriot.

"oh, now you care." andrea scoffs, though takes the glass and downs it.

"of course I care, are you okay?"

"i just won my first moto3 race, 'course i'm okay! just some guy who claims to be my best friend didn't even congratulate me, when i'm always there for him and support him, even if he came last i'd say he did great because that's what friends do, huh?!" migno pouts, crossing his arms like a child.

"what? mig, are you talking about me? i had to get ready for my race, i text you, told you how well you did and said i'd meet you in here."

"you did?" and his eyes light up, "i.. i didn't get it."

"i wondered why you left me waiting for," he checks his watch, "three and a half hours."

"i'm sorry..."

"i would never not congratulate you, mig. i'm so proud of you for today, you did amazing." luca grins, rubbing the palm of his hand against andrea's buzzcut, "you deserved it."

"thank you." he whispers, as he feels himself sober up slightly, feeling tension taking over the room, and not the first time it's happened with luca. he'd never had the liquid confidence before, as he wets his lips with a flick of his tongue and leans in before his mind can stop him. it's just a quick press of lips, before luca is pulling back, eyes wide.

"i.. gotta go." he panics, practically running out of the room. andrea looks after him, watching him go, and maybe he did cry unhappy tears that night, and it wasn't because of the alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for making andrea sad :( he's a little sweetie!
> 
> also, i'm open to requests! couples or prompts! <3


	16. "tell me where you've been."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marc/jorge

marc was seething, he could feel his blood boiling under his skin. how could jorge think it's okay to just lie to his face? the man had kissed him goodbye this morning, then straight up lied - "i'm going training with rins," - except he wasn't. and, now he'd been caught. marc had spoken with his brother through the day and he was training with rins, funnily enough, jorge was not there.

marc had been pacing the floor, wondering what to say when jorge came home, wondering if he'd keep up his lie. he was about to get his answers as he could hear the front door open, jorge is home.

"hi babe," he smiles, throwing his training bag down, and kissing marc's cheek, only for the younger man to lean away, "what's wrong?"

"tell me where you've been."

"i told you, i've been training with alex."

"rins?"

"yeah."

"you weren't," marc accuses, "i know you weren't because alex, my alex, was with rins and you weren't there!"

"marc..."

"where were you?! with someone else, huh?" he pushes him, tears prickling at him eyes, "who were you with? are you cheating on me?"

"no! i would never!"

"stop lying, or get the hell out!"

"i'm not lying! fine, you've spoilt it now!" he growls, grabbing a box from his jacket, "i couldn't tell you where i was going because i was getting this!" he opens it to show him a gold ring inside, "i was going to ask you to marry me!"

"what?" marc's voice cracks, guilt making his stomach turn, "that's what you were doing?"

"yes, i was buying you a stupid ring because i'm stupid enough to want to marry you!"

"ask me."

"what?"

"ask me now." marc smiles sweetly, jorge huffs but gets on one knee, nonetheless.

"this isn't what i planned to happen but.. you're crazy," he grins, "and i still wanna marry you. so, marc marquez, will you marry me?"

"yes."


	17. "then don't... don't leave me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> valentino/dani

valentino's eyes are wide as he takes in the sight of his bedroom, hangers and random items strewn across the bed. the wardrobes cleared of half of its contents, all of dani's things. it was as if someone had robbed the place, though only took things that belonged to dani. his attention is distracted as he hears shuffling in the bathroom, as he approaches it, pushing the door open slowly, only to be met with dani throwing items into a suitcase, clearly rushing. words were caught in his throat, for once, valentino rossi was speechless.

dani catches a glimpse of him in the mirror and immediately stops his actions, turning to face the italian. vale watches the engagement ring glistening on the smaller mans finger.

"wha- what have i done? was it something i've said? if it was i'm sorry, we can sort this." he speaks in a quiet voice, almost breaking at the end.

"i can't marry your answering machine, vale. i can't marry your fans, uccio... i can't share you. i'm sorry i had to try and leave this way because i knew if i saw your face, i wouldn't be able to go."

"then don't, don't leave me," he leans down, beginning to unpack things from the suitcase that dani had already packed, "don't go," dani knocks away his hands, putting the items back in the case, with tears filling in his eyes.

"i have to vale, you don't make me happy anymore," and with that statement, vale knew he couldn't make dani stay. the younger man had to do what made him happy and that wasn't their relationship anymore. although, vale did really feel the crack of his heart as dani placed that shiny ring in the palm of his hand.


	18. "you can't avoid me forever."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luca marini/andrea migno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of "i'm so proud of you."

"andrea!" luca calls out across the paddock, though andrea is quick to turn around and start heading the other way, he'd managed to avoid luca since italy.. since they kissed. vale had invited him to training a few different times, but andrea had turned him down each time, though it hurt to say no to spending as much time with his idol as he could. he just couldn't face seeing luca, the embarrassment that engulfs him everytime he even thinks of him. "wait, andrea please." he chases after him, and andrea is annoyed at himself that he didn't take his scooter today. luca catches him by the arm, pulling him down the side of one of the motorhomes for a bit of privacy.

"what do you want?"

"you can't avoid me forever."

"i can try," he shrugs, going to leave, only to be dragged back, his back pressing against the side of the motorhome, "get off luca."

"we need to talk about this."

"we don't. i kissed you, and you rejected me, end of story." he shrugs, pushing luca away and storming off.


	19. "is that my shirt?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marc/jorge

“is that my shirt?” jorge grins, admiring his boyfriend wearing his team clothes, he couldn't deny it was incredibly sexy. he bites down on his bottom lip as he twirls, showing it off.

"this? dunno, i just found it.. it does have the number 99 on it though." he smirks, acting innocently, pleased jorge likes it as much as he thought he would. he straddles jorge's hips, placing kisses on jorge's neck, eliciting moans from the ducati rider. "shall i take it off?" he asks, voice hoarse.

"oh baby, no. keep it on for me. it turns me on, you're like my own little cheerleader," he grins.

"i can tell you like it." he smirks, slipping his hand into jorge's boxers, feeling he was already hard, "maybe, you could wear mine?" he leans across, grabbing his shirt from the side, he peels off jorge's shirt, placing kisses on his neck and stomach until slipping his own shirt over jorge's body, the 93 glowing orange.


	20. "should i get the doctor?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marc/dani

dani felt a weight on his body as he woke up, and blinked down to see marc's head resting on his chest as he slept. he smiled for a moment, forgetting about the hospital bed he lay in and the legs he couldn't currently move. marc opened his eyes a minute later and slipped his hand under the covers to draw circles on dani's stomach softly with his fingertips.

dani smirked as he knew what usually came after the previous action, and his body missed being touched. his hand slipped around his cock, he shuddered as he realised he couldn't feel marc's grip.

"stop, stop!" he begged, the younger man pulled his hand away quickly before glancing up at his boyfriend whose breathing with getting erratic.

"what is it? should i get the doctor? i thought it would make you feel better." he panicked and his cheeks tinged red.

"no, no." he told him, marc made a move away from laying on his chest and dani desperately wanted to grab him to keep him close but his limited body wouldn't allow him to as he felt sadness wash over him as marc moved off the bed and onto the chair beside him.

"is everything okay?" he asks, worry evident on his beautiful face.

"i couldn't feel it." dani confesses, his voice shaking, "when you touched me, i didn't feel anything."


	21. "you are a terrible liar."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luca marini/andrea migno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues from "i'm so proud of you." and "you can't avoid me forever." 
> 
> i love this pairing, little and large! - this is turning into a little story by itself <3 hope you don't mind!

"are you gonna tell me why andrea has been avoiding you like the plague?" frankie quizzes the moment he sets his gaze on luca.

"it's nothing," luca shrugs, "don't worry."

"you are a terrible liar, luca. i'm asking because vale asked me to, if you don't tell me, then he's gonna ask you himself."

"why would he ask you?" frankie shrugs but smiles sweetly.

"he's noticed andrea isn't glued to your side like he usually is.. he doesn't want to get involved with any problems but he does care about you and migno." luca leans his head back on the sofa, sighing in exasperation, he didn't want to talk about this with frankie but he definitely didn't wanna talk about it with vale.

"he kissed me."

"andrea?" frankie's eyes go wide, clearly not expecting that, "wow, never thought he'd pluck up the courage."

"what do you mean by that?"

"it's clear that kid is gone for you, he has been for months now - wait, you didn't notice?"

"no? does everybody but me know?" luca looks back at frankie, biting down on his bottom lip. the worry that it had just been a stupid drunken kiss now long gone, the way andrea had acted earlier made him think it was more but this.. this makes it one hundred percent genuine. andrea kissed him, because he really did like him, and damn did that send butterflies through his stomach.

"yeah, we all told him to tell you but he wouldn't, but, he really kissed you?!" luca nods, "then what is the problem between you?"

"i pushed him away..."

"what?" frankie's face turns into a frown, "you mean, you don't like him back?" the older rider looks damn disappointed, "we all thought..." he trails off, not finishing his sentence but leaving the implication.

"i do. i thought it was just because he was drunk."

"no! andrea would never do that... and you know that. he has a crush on you."

"really?" he grins, letting it sink in, "frankie I gotta go." frankie smiles after him, watching him run off, praying he's going to find andrea.


	22. "this might not last forever."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marc/jorge

"this might not last forever. he'll start remembering soon, i'm sure of it." alex promises me as the destruction lies in front of us, there is a fear in my mind that it might last for years to come. i look over at the fragile man, jorge, he was once so triumphant after his victories and list of championships; now he is nothing but a shell of his old self.

we used to spend so many nights up late talking once everyone had drifted into their slumber. he has no recognition of my face anymore, nor the kisses we shared in the night. i could never forget, it is burned into my mind forever and always. We talked of running away together; sounds stupid now, we'd be found out within days if not hours but the thought of it was enough to bring a smile to my lips, just me and him being who we wanted to be. i could never make this man fall in love with me again, he barely lets me close anymore.

  
"hey, marc?" alex shakes me from my private thoughts to let me know its time to rest now; that i can let myself fall into sleep. my mind swirls, i almost wanted to beg to be able to spend a little time with Jorge alone.  
"you go. i'll stay." i tell him, needing some more time with Jorge without anybody hanging around us, they were worried Jorge would be upset or i would be angry he couldn't remember me.  
"were we friends, before the crash?" jorge asked softly, once we were alone, barely audible in the sounds of the hospital rush. i gulp, no, we were more than friends! just remember because you are breaking my heart! but i can't; this is not his fault.  
"yes." i hear my voice but don't feel the word spilling from my mouth.  
"close friends?" my eyes closed slowly, attempting to push the tears back but a stray one falls down my cheek. come on! be a man, marc!  
"very close." my voice cracks slightly as i manage to process the situation.  
"was i that important to you?" he signals to the tears rolling down.  
"yes, i loved you very much." i confessed, for the first time since the crash, to the intrigued man.  
"and did i love you?"  
"yes, we were going to run away together." i laugh quietly at myself; saying it aloud makes it sound pathetic, like we were high school lovers whose parents did not approve. they wouldn't have if they had known about jorge but it would not bother me what they would say because i would have someone i loved beside me.

before i met jorge, i was always known as being strong and brave, hell, now, i am a pathetic mess, constantly longing for jorge and his touch.  
"why didn't we?" it hurt that jorge was pressing me on our relationship, but i knew his questions deserved to be answered.  
"i wasn't brave enough." the memories of that day were never going to disappear from my mind - jorge begging me to go, that we could just disappear and live happily together, just the two of us but i said no, not yet, my family needed me. but jorge needed me too.

i debate if i should tell jorge the story, or if he is already processing enough for today. i regret my decision, knowing if we'd gone jorge wouldn't have crashed and wouldn't be in a hospital bed.  
"i wish i could remember everything - my life with you." he shuffled closer to me taking my hand in his. we simply sat in silence, me keeping watch over him for the rest of the night, our hands never moving apart.


	23. "i have really missed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of this luca/andrea story :)

when andrea opened the door to his motorhome after knock, one thing he didn't expect was to see luca stood there, with a small nervous smile on his face and a little bouquet of flowers.

"luca? what is-"

"let me speak before you say anything. i like you. as both a friend and so much more. when you kissed me i panicked, thinking it was just because you were drunk or so happy because of your win, and so i ran away and you thought it was because i was rejecting you but i wasn't. this week with you ignoring me has been awful, i have really missed you. and if frankie's right, you'll have missed me too, i hope. and i hope you take these flowers," he holds them out, blushing, "and agree to go on a date with me." andrea is looking at him amused at his rant, but he leans out and takes the flowers.

"i'll go on a date with you..." luca feels as if a weight has been taken off his shoulders, and he grins wide, "maybe no more drunken kisses."

"only sober ones?" luca teases as andrea pulls him back into his motorhome, flowers thrown across the little table, long forgotten about once their lips find each other's once again, but this time, no one is pulling away.


	24. "seriously, what is going on?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marc/jorge

"what's going on? what is in the basket?" marc peers into the small basket, a blue bow wrapped sweetly around the handle and sees a sleeping baby resting inside. "a... baby? seriously, what is going on?" his eyes widen at the surprise guest, searching jorge face for a reaction but only sees a pale, worried expression staring back at him. marc spots a piece of paper resting to the babies side and opens it up, reading aloud the note.

" _jorge, i know this may come as a surprise to you but you have a son. his name is max. i know our fling was only short lived and i wasn't sure if this news would be good or bad for you so i decided to keep it a secret. i have tried, i've really tried but i cannot be a mother. he is only six weeks old and i cannot cope, i pray that you can. you have the resources and the money to give him a good life, a better life than i ever could. so please take care of him. look after our son. i'm sorry for leaving it like this but you are the only one who can have him. you're his father and he needs you. frieda._ " jorge slumps down onto the sofa, head in his hands. marc sits beside him, resting a hand on his forearm. "jorge."

"what am i gonna do?" marc stands up to leave but Jorge grabs his arm, gripping hard, "please don't leave me." jorge panics, he'd only just got marc to be a permanent addition to his life, he couldn't bear to lose him just as they were about to begin.

"i'm not leaving you. i promise. i'm going to get my mama, i don't know about you but i have no idea how to look after a kid."


	25. "why didn't you tell me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luca marini/alex marquez

"you're dating _luca_? why didn't you tell me?" marc frowns, more disappointed than upset. he thought his little brother would tell him anything - especially something as big as this.

"i didn't know how you'd react..." alex begins to explain, blush rising on his cheeks at the fact he'd been caught in a compromising position with luca just moments earlier. alex settles a little as luca takes his hand, giving him support, knowing he needed it, "is it okay?" and alex knows he doesn't need his brothers permission but damn, he wanted it, desperately wanted his big brothers approval. marc looks between him and luca, then down to their connected hands where luca is rubbing circles into alex's skin with his thumb.

"promise you won't hurt him." marc addresses luca for the first time since he'd walked in on them.

"i can't promise i won't. but i'll do everything i can not to." marc nods, appreciating the honest answer.

"okay, just the two of you try and be more careful from now on? maybe lock the door if you're gonna make out?" alex grins, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment, as he nods at his brother, squeezing luca's hand in relief, "does vale know?"

"no, not yet," luca tells him with a huff, "don't say anything?" marc scoffs.

"as if i'm gonna tell him anything. just be careful. now, back to how you were..." marc smirks and sends them a wink before leaving them be.


	26. "why are you with him?"

the two boys sit side by side, watching the sunset over the dirt track as the others finish up their training before it turns too dark. luca looks on as romano and pecco get into a tangle, the shorter boy pushes pecco, shouting at him before vale pulls them apart. andrea sighs beside him, clearly frustrated with his boyfriends lack of anger management.

"why are you with him?" luca can't help himself from asking, andrea was a sweet soul, romano.. not so much.

"i like bad boys?" andrea laughs, watching as romano dust himself off, pecco storming away from him, "i don't know, he's never done anything bad to me," he shrugs, "he's nice to me."

"that's not necessarily a reason to be with somebody. you could have anybody you wanted, someone who is kind, to everyone."

"mm," andrea bites down on his bottom lip, wondering about the added implications of luca's words, "you really think i could have anyone i wanted?"

"of course, anyone would be lucky to have you." luca looks at him incredulously that andrea didn't get that, he sighs sliding a little closer to andrea, as if he wasn't close enough, "you deserve better." andrea turns his attention from the dirt track to watch luca instead, finding his blue eyes instantly. luca sees as the other boy glances at his lips, making his decision, he leans in and presses his lips against andrea's. it's only chaste, sweet and shy. luca's cheeks turn pink as andrea looks back him with wide eyes before he leans in again, taking another taste of his lips.

sounds from the track remind them where they are, as they split apart quickly. andrea gives him a shy smile, as they sit in silence for a minute, watching the bikes around the track once again. before they know it romano's tracking up the hill to meet them, a little smile as he sees andrea.

"we're all done, babe." romano takes a seat beside his boyfriend, kissing his cheek. luca's heart sinks watching them together.

"i'll help pack up... see you later." luca gets up, leaving the two lovers alone. he can't help but glance back as his trails down the hill. andrea and romano's lips were pressed together in a kiss but andrea's eyes were on him.


	27. "can't you listen to me?"

"vale?" luca gulps, "how come you're back? i thought you were going to be in spain until tuesday."

"yeah but niccolo and andrea wanted to train in town so I'd said I'd come back early and join them," he explains, before properly looking at his brother, hair a mess and red lovebites on his neck. "you have someone staying over?" valentino's eyes drift to the marc vds jumper hung on the back of the chair but keeps quiet, his brain going through the list of options.

"um, yeah. you don't mind?"

"nothing to do with me, as long as you're safe..."

"we were," he blushes, not appreciating the sex talk from his brother, before a hoard of boys come crashing through into the kitchen, all chatting away and glancing at half dressed luca, they teased and wolf whistled at him.

"luca's got a guest?" frankie grins, curiously watching the younger boy go bright pink, "who is it?"

"it's private," luca pouts, not wanting everyone to know about his love yet, "go and train and leave us be..." he encourages them to leave, but he couldn't react before he sees frankie and pecco wink at each other as they and vale begin pounding upstairs, making their way to his room. "hey! no!" he protests, running after his brother and friends, only to find it's too late, their eyes already locked on alex's, who was still draped under the duvet in luca's bed, "vale." he grabs his brothers arm before he can approach alex, whose face would be hilarious if not for the situation, fright evident.

"luca! how dare you bring one of them into my house? are you stupid?"

"vale, please!" luca cries, pushing his brother back, "can't you listen to me? we love each other."

"doubt it! his family are devious, luca. i bet marc set all this up."

"he didn't, marc didn't even know until recently. we're together vale. please just accept it." frankie and pecco just watched as the situation unfolded, themselves struggling to believe it was alex marquez curled in luca's bed.

"you told marc first?" vale growls, "get dressed, alex. we're going to train now and i want you gone by the time we get back."

"vale..." luca begs but valentino ignores him, pushing the other academy boys out the room with him. silence takes over as luca cries, bundling himself into alex's arms.


	28. "don't be an ass."

"i'm the best you've ever had?" jorge smirks, gloating over a comment marc had made earlier to dani that he'd overheard.

"you shouldn't have been listening."

"but i'm actually the best fuck you've had? c'mon, tell me. i wanna hear you tell me."

"don't be an ass." marc rolls his eyes, not wanting to boast jorge's ego bigger than it was already.

"but," jorge runs his hand over the back of marc's neck, caressing it, and feeling goosebumps under his fingertips, "if i was the best you'd had, i'd want to thank you for your compliments," he whispers in his ear, sending a shiver down marc's spine, "i'd want to remind you how good i am, how i love to make you scream my name. make you come more than you realised you could..." marc shudders, jorge's words easily making him hard in his boxers. jorge begins to press kisses behind marc's ear, before trailing down to his neck, biting softly at the sensitive skin. "am i the best?" he mummers, marc nods, moaning at jorge's kisses, "say it."

"you're the best I've ever had."


	29. "my lips are sealed."

"oh, alex, wait up!" jorge shouted across the paddock, inwardly cringing as he realised he was a lot louder than he intended to be and attracted more than just the attention of the marcvds rider. he jogs up to him, smiling awkwardly, alex looks at him, puzzled why he'd want to speak to him.

"jorge, hi." he tilts his head, and jorge thinks he looks like a sweet puppy, though he knows the boy can have a bite as well as a bark, "what's up?"

"um," jorge blushes, "i was just wondering, do you know if marc likes thai food?"

"he does..." alex raises his eyebrows, "why?"

"i thought i'd see if he wanted to go get some... with me... sometime... you think he would?" alex holds back a laugh, he knew jorge could sometimes be a little awkward, but this was too far even for him.

"um, sure? i don't see why not. you'd have to ask him though."

"okay. i will. thanks," he ducks his head, cheeks still pink, "maybe just, don't say anything to marc about this?"

"my lips are sealed." alex promises, watching jorge wander back to his motorhome, puzzled by the older man more than he was before, he's knocked out of his thoughts by luca, the boy nudging into him.

"hello gorgeous," luca laughs at the expression on alex's face, "everything okay babe?"

"i think jorge lorenzo just asked my advice on how to ask my brother out."


	30. "... slipping through my fingers."

jorge was tired, the race had been hard, both physically and mentally draining, and his mind and body craved a little comfort in the arms of marc, but the younger man had an even tougher race and had ended up in the gravel trap on the second to last lap. it was safe to say the mood in the motorhome was sour, marc still on edge and tense, snapping at every suggestion jorge had, " _shall we have a shower, together?", "watch a movie? i got that limited edition of your favourite movie?", "blowjob?"_ \- all to be faced with a bitter 'no', (jorge was very surprised by the last one).

"maybe you should just leave me alone."

"maybe you should stop taking it out on me every time you have a bad race!"

"this is my whole life, i can't just get over it, the championship is slipping through my fingers."

"mm," jorge huffs, getting up and pushing marc off him, "call me when you get a bit of space for your boyfriend in your life, maybe the championship isn't the only thing slipping through your fingers." he shakes his head, ignoring marc shouting his name as he slams the door behind him on the way out.


	31. "just pretend to be my date."

"just pretend to be my date," luca begs, "i can't face seeing him knowing he's moved on and i'm alone," the young italian pouts, "please!"

"are you forgetting he knows us? he knows you and i wouldn't date." andrea folds his arms across his chest, he doesn't fail to notice the flash of hurt cross luca's face before it disappears as quick as it came.

"yeah, obviously," he frowns, "just forget it." luca feels his stomach churning, the hope this 'fake' date could turn into something real fading quickly. he felt lost, he was so sure this thing between them had been building to up something. he and andrea had been glued to the hip for the past two months since alex broke his heart - always going out for dinner, training for hours together, even napping beside each other, arms around each other's waists - he gulps, that's not what friends do, is it? friends sleep in different beds, friends don't kiss your forehead after tucking a blanket over you, friends don't feel the way luca does.

"wait," andrea fumbles, "maybe we could go together, we'll show alex what he's missing?" luca smiles weakly, nodding, maybe andrea would realise what he was missing too.


	32. "say you don't love me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support. It means a lot, I have fun writing these but it makes it so much more enjoyable when my emails come up with comments and kudos. Means a lot. Thank you <3

"i'll go, if you say you don't love me." jorge bites down on his bottom lip, willing to keep the tears from prickling at his eyes.

"what?" dani frowns, tired after the long argument they'd had after dani had suggested they break up.

"i won't fight for us, fight to keep us together, like i think we should, if you honestly look me in the eyes right now and say you don't love me." jorge sits beside the smaller man, face to face, keeping his green eyes locked on dani's chocolate orbs, the ones he used to say he loved everyday.

"jorge..."

"seriously, just say it, if that is how you feel." jorge begs, though he's hoping dani can't, at least he would know where he stands. dani pauses, seeing the heartbreak in jorge's eyes, tinged with a drop of hope.

"i don't love you anymore." he mumbles, guilt instantly filling his stomach, making it churn as he sees the hope disappear.

"okay," jorge whispers, voice cracking, "i'll leave you be then."


	33. "i'll never forget you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning - character death.

"babe, keep or throw away?" jorge sighed, wondering if this was the one hundredth time that question had been asked today. he thinks if he never sees a moving box again then it would be too soon. he glances up from the box he'd been packing, eyes going wide seeing the black box in her hand, opened to reveal a gold band, "what is it? something from your family?" she questions, noticing the expression. he rushes over, practically snatching it from her hand and taking the memory box she was sorting through away from her.

"i told you to never go through this."

"it's a memory box," she rolls her eyes, "what is it about this? we don't keep secrets. we're moving in together, we're gonna get married for god sake, what is so important about some stupid box?"

"don't touch it, okay?" he grits his teeth, putting the ring box back into the larger box and taking it to his car, not even listening to her shouts behind him, calling him 'crazy'.

-

he drives, and drives - he doesn't even realise how far until he's already where his brain tells him he needs to be. he grips the box in his hand, almost stumbling as he approaches the grave. he'd spent so long not thinking about it - trying not to think about him, but then he'd seen the ring and it all came flooding back. jorge sits down, cross legged in front of the headstone, box in front of him.

he doesn't even feel the tears falling until he sees them drip onto the box. he opens it up, shuffling through some pictures they'd taken - birthdays, christmases, and holidays they'd shared, there were tickets - all those concerts, zoo trips and cinema date nights they'd enjoyed. he felt an ache in his chest as he picks out the ring from the box, twirling it around in his fingertips, remembering how happy he'd been when he slid it on, when jorge agreed to be his forever. he thought forever was never suppose to end.

he slips the finger on, the chill down his spine the same as the first time, and he actually grins looking down at it - about what it meant, and what it was supposed to mean. before life got in the way... he kneels up, tracing his beloveds name with his finger. they were supposed to grow old together, die in each other's arms. he sniffs back the tears, "i'll never forget you."

_marc marquez, taken too soon, a much loved son, brother, friend and fiancé._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "if i loved you less i might be able to talk about it more" - jane austen 'emma'
> 
> absolutely love that quote. it's kind of the flow i was thinking when i wrote this.


	34. "we need to talk..."

"we need to talk about what happened." marc mumbles, biting down so hard on his bottom lip jorge thinks it might start bleeding.

"you're the one who said we shouldn't talk about it," jorge crosses his arms, hurt and rejected his attempts to talk, to maybe turn a mistake into something good had been completely rebuffed, "i've been trying to talk to you for weeks now."

"somethings different now." jorge tilts his head, annoyed at himself for even caring anymore.

"what's changed?"

"i told my dad," jorge gulps, not exactly wanting julia to know details of his sex life, with the mans own son, "he told me something i didn't know before."

"okay?" jorge raises his eyebrows, "and what is that?" marc pauses, as in debating his move, but the fact his feet had got him this far proved he needed to tell jorge, whatever the consequences.

"you're the first man i've slept with," marc watches the flash of surprise pass jorge's face before he tries to look neutral, "and since it happened i've been feeling... strange. papi noticed something was off and he asked me if i'd, er, slept with anyone recently and i told him yes, and said it was a man.. he sort of guessed it was you after i told him it was another rider, says you get a look in your eye when you're with me..." jorge sighs, great, even marc's dad notices the affection.

"and?" jorge pushes, not willing to confirm his feelings.

"my great great grandfather was gay. in those days, it wasn't accepted, it wasn't okay and his family, my family, they didn't agree with it. and they.. they put a curse on him, and on his male ancestors so they would know if they were partaking in relationships they shouldn't..."

"a curse? you can't be serious."

"of course, my family are decedents of witches."

"that explains a lot," jorge scoffs, "what's this curse then?" he asks, but marc feels as if he's mocking him rather than genuinely believing.

"I'm pregnant." jorge jaw drops, before his frown, turns into a smile, then into a full on laugh. marc remains straight face, almost on the verge of tears when jorge stops howling.

"hilarious." jorge deadpans, "that's really funny."

"i'm not lying." marc promises, "they said if he wanted to be the female in a relationship then he would be treated as one and they would also have definite prove he was acting in the wrong, my father never told me because he never thought i would be interested in men, and i wasn't - apart from you."

"what are we going to do, then?" jorge wonders, marc feels relief wash over him, the use of _'we_ ' instead of ' _you_ ' making a heavy weight lift off his shoulders. marc sighs, that question passing through his mind a hundred times a day since he found out, and his brain had yet to think of an answer.


	35. "i'm yours, in every way you'll have me."

johann wished he never opened his mouth, the look crossing enea's face enough to send him to an early grave. why did he have to be so stupid?! this kid was nineteen, obviously he wouldn't want to be 'exclusive' with an older man, who couldn't give him any certainty of a good future.

"forget i said anything," johann rushes out, cheeks turning a wonderful shade of pink.

"no, no," enea holds him still, "i just - i thought we were already." the boy looks disappointed, "you've still been sleeping with other people?" enea bites down on his bottom lip, he hadn't even realised this was a conversation they needed to have, every race weekend they'd been sharing motorhomes and beds, and when they were apart they'd not go more than an hour without a text, call or if he was lucky a photo. he not even stopped to think johann would be doing that with other people too, just because enea hadn't.

"i haven't." johann promises, "since the first time you and i- i haven't been with anyone else, and i haven't wanted to." enea lets out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding in.

"i haven't either. i'm yours, in every way you’ll have me.” enea grins.

"so boyfriends?"

"boyfriends sounds good."


	36. "maybe i'm meant to be alone."

"stop moping," marc complains, the permanent kicked puppy look on alex's face was almost pitiful, "you'll find someone else."

"that's fine for you to say - you're in a happy relationship! i'm all alone, rins didn't want me anymore and now luca broke up with me. maybe i'm meant to be alone."

"to be fair luca broke up with you because you lied-"

"it was just one kiss!" alex groans, "marc, you're not helping."

"maybe you wouldn't be alone if you got off your ass and went to apologise to him?"

"he's in italy."

"you have a passport."

"he's at the ranch." marc rolls his eyes.

"man up," marc claps his back, "face up to vale and apologise to luca... look luca is probably the best you're ever gonna get so don't throw it away."

"you just want me gone so you and jorge can hook up when he gets here without any interruption." alex crosses his arms, "but i'll go." he promises, "i can handle vale just fine, it's luca i'm worried about..."


	37. "are you hurt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe to say I got inspired by today's race - I feel sorry for poor Alex :(

luca gasped, watching alex crash out of the race, bike almost landing on top of him, his heart stopped beating for a moment, watching and willing alex to get up. he was pleased as he did, but didn't fail to notice the stagger of his walk. if the weekend didn't already suck enough that he had to sit it out, alex falling off from third place was the cherry on the cake. he leaves his garage almost immediately seeking out the moto2 vds garage, though stops himself as he sees marc jogging in, with of course a camera crew following. he wanted to see alex desperately, and he curses the fact there would be a lot of questions if he'd just ran into the garage and scooped him up in his arms as much as he wanted to.

-

marc spots luca as he's wandering into alex's garage, he gives the italian a quick nod, hoping to convey that he thinks he's okay, his pride hurt more than anything else. he sees the back of alex's head, tilted down, looking at his lap, he doesn't have to see his face to know his brother is hurting.

"'lex? you alright?" he taps his shoulder, making the younger boy turn around, instant comfort from seeing his brothers face.

"a bit sore," alex confesses, "gonna go to the medical centre for a checkup. i'll watch you racing." marc nods, feeling a little sorry for his brother, the chance of a podium gone like that, when marc knew he was being relied on to bring the biggest trophy home today.

"take care. maybe go out back for a minute?" marc raises his eyebrows, hoping the brother telepathy will convey his suggestion. alex seems to get it - his eyes going a little brighter.

-

alex feels relieved to get a little comfort from his brother, just knowing that he will always be there, whatever happens, whatever he does, it fills alex's heart with love. but there is someone else who fills his heart with love too. it takes a few minutes to persuade his team he needs to step out for a little bit, take a second alone before talking everything through. he hopes luca has waited for him.

alex smiles for what feels like the first time in a while when his eyes meet luca's blue orbs. he falls quickly into his grasp, appreciating a little love and care. luca's holding him tight.

"are you hurt?" luca whispers, cupping his face in his hands, alex shrugs, he's not sure, his body aches but injury feels foreign until the adrenaline wears off, "it's okay, i'm here." it's all he needs to get him through the rest of the afternoon, knowing tonight they'd be flying away together, a month of peace and relaxation where today will just be a memory.


	38. "mind if i cut in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @blablabla - your wish is my command ;)

niccolo wasn't trying to make luca jealous, but if it was an added extra, he was going to enjoy it. vale's parties were always... interesting. things usually got intense and tonight wasn't different at all. andrea was already about ten drinks in, and wanted everyone to dance with him, the european techno music 'made him want to shake his hips', but nobody was up for joining him, until he'd practically pulled niccolo from his seat where he'd been talking to pecco.

andrea had promptly grabbed his hips, moving them in time with his and the beat of the music. he didn't mean to catch luca's eye as they had been dancing but he did, the look made his breath hitch - he couldn't tell if it was anger, unamusement or jealousy, but he liked it, and he liked that he made luca get that look in his eyes.

so what if he reached out, and put his hands around andrea's waist, bringing them even closer together, but kept his eyes locked on luca's. the young italian was shaking his head, knowing the boys actions were to tease. he smirks, two can play at that game.

"pecco?" he cuts in to the boys words, barely listening as he rambles on about tyre pressures, "wanna dance?" luca stands up, holding out his hand to pecco, the boy shrugs but takes it anyway, joining the pair already on the dance floor. niccolo and luca dance with their respective partners, yet keep their eyes on each other. luca has to stop himself from pushing in when he sees andrea's lips press against niccolo's neck. he coughs, stepping between them.

"mind if i cut in?" luca glares at andrea, his hand already on niccolo's back. andrea nods, though he probably wasn't registering what luca was even saying, just grabbing pecco to continue his dance. luca pulls niccolo off the dance floor, into the kitchen.

"you think that's funny?"

"what's funny?" niccolo challenges. luca shakes his head and pushes him back against the counter, getting in close as if he were going to kiss him.

"teasing," he whispers, "i don't like it."

"does it make you jealous?"

"not when i know he wouldn't make you feel like that," he glances down at niccolo's crotch, the boys cheeks turn pink, "that's because you were looking at me," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to niccolo's neck, right where andrea just had, "i'm better than him aren't i?" he bites down on the skin.

"y-yes," luca lifts him up onto the counter, standing between his legs, lips still pecking at his neck, "luca," he breathes, "so much better." luca grins, pulling away, but niccolo whimpers, trying to pull him back.

"i don't like being teased, nico." he smirks, walking backwards, pleased to have left niccolo in such a whimpering state, "see you in my room later." he winks, returning to the party.


	39. "can i kiss you?"

enea is cute. luca knows this, and the whole damn world knows it too. the smile, the eyes, the little earring dangling from his ear (damn, is this a rule for italian bikers?). he's small and charming, just the type luca likes. though he didn't really know the boy until he visited the ranch to train with the team, (an ' _honorary vr squad member_ ', they'd joked).

-

it wasn't until they'd been deciding where enea should sleep for the night (luca definitely volunteered his room first), that luca's general admiration turned into full on lust. if he didn't know better he'd think he was teasing him, wondering around the room shirtless, watching him from the other bed under his long lashes. luca wanted and he wanted bad.

-

"i keep hitting that bump around turn three, no matter what i do but you go so smooth - how are you doing that?" enea had asked, hand smoothing over the paper as he looked down at a map of the track. luca leans over him, using his height as an advantage, looking at the paper, his chest close to enea's back, the boy could probably feel his breath on his back. luca leans closer, pointing at the entrance of the corner.

"you need to rider closer to the left, so your exit won't be right on the bump, but not too far as you'll hit the bump on the other side," he feels brave, taking enea's finger in his hand and slides it across the paper to show him the way, "just like that."

"thanks," he grins, and luca wishes he could see it in full force, "i'll try that tomorrow." luca stays behind enea, even though he really didn't need to be there anymore, the closeness was intoxicating, knowing he could just reach out and touch. "luca?" enea murmurs, moving away slightly but not out of reach, "everything okay?"

"can i kiss you?"


	40. "if i gave you the wrong impression..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So no longer just four/five word prompts.. We're expanding! I think I have about 100 different prompts to do that I've been collecting! Let's see how many I can do!

there were three heavy knocks at marc's door, he sighs, frustrated at the interruption after he'd just made himself comfortable in bed, a long much needed sleep ahead of him. he heaves himself up, nonetheless, figuring it must be important for them to be banging on his door at almost midnight. when he opens the hotel door, his eyes widen, not expecting the face he sees on the other side - dani.

"hi? what's up?" the older man looks tired, his eyes red as if he'd been drinking or smoking something strong, "are you alright?" marc pushes after receiving nothing but a state as a response. within seconds dani's stepped forward, pressing his lips against marc's and pushing him into the room, against a wall. marc pushes him away, turning his face from dani's- this would have been a dream of him a few months ago, funny how things change. "dani, stop." he shoves him away, wiping at his lips, "what are you doing?!"

"you liked it before," dani's actually pouting now, "you like me, you told me."

"i did, and you rejected me."

"but you still look at me-"

"i'm sorry if i gave you the wrong impression. i did like you, but you didn't like me back so i moved on. you thought i would wait forever for you to realise?" marc crosses his arms, done with waiting for dani pedrosa to make his mind up. "i moved on." marc doesn't miss the flash of disappointment across dani's face, and months ago he would have done anything to wipe that frown off his face, but not anymore - he had someone else to make smile instead.


	41. "i got you a trophy..."

"enea?" fabio laughs, "what's this?" he picks up the little plastic trophy left on the table in his hotel room.

"it's a trophy." enea grins, lying back on the bed.

"yeah, i see that - what's it for?"

"i got you a trophy, it's only plastic, but it's for being the best human i know." enea looks proud of himself for his little makeshift present, looking like it's made of random things he could find around his garage - fabio wonders how he explained what he was doing to his team while he was making this.

"you're embarrassing." fabio laughs, though he puts the trophy pride of place beside his helmet, "but thank you. might be the only trophy i get this year..." fabio's mind supplies that even if it wasn't the only, it would still probably be the best.

"do i get a kiss for all my hard work?" fabio sits on the bed beside him, hand stroking through his brown hair.

"thank you, seriously." he smiles softly, pressing quick kisses to enea's mouth, appreciating the blush that comes to his cheeks.

and maybe, just maybe fabio takes that trophy to every race with him that year, and it's still the best trophy he's ever won.


	42. "i guess this is it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from "maybe i'm meant to be alone."
> 
> This coupling is gonna be the death of me - I'm loving them and loving that more and more fics are being posted of them!

_alex <3 calling... _

Reject call.

_alex <3 calling... _

Reject call.

(1) new message.

_alex <3: you can't ignore me forever._

(2) new messages.

_alex <3: luc, please._

_alex <3: i'm here. outside. xxx _

reply

_luca: here?_

(2) new messages.

_alex <3: italy, the ranch... outside your window. _

_alex <3: come down? wear a jumper, it's cold._

luca hesitates over his reply, his brain telling him to roll over, turn his phone off and go back to sleep. his heart, however, was already halfway down the stairs. he quickly pulls on a discarded jumper, inching his joggers up his legs before creeping down the stairs, trying to not wake anyone because he knows the lecture he'd get, from vale or any of the boys.

alex is sat out by the back door, nervously pulling his sleeves over his hands. he hears luca before he sees him, the soft thud of the lock undoing and then the small squeak of the door opening. when he spots him, he can't help but smile a little, his hair all messy from sleep, eyes bleary, his jumper about three sizes too big making him look warm and comfortable.

"luca," alex breathes out his name, sliding across the bench he was sitting on to allow room for luca to sit with him, "do you want to sit?" luca nods, taking the seat, yet keeping his distance as much as possible. alex cringes, this isn't like them - they aren't awkward, they never had been, everything was always simple, fun, carefree even - until he completely messed it up.

"what are you doing here?" luca's voice sounds rough and scratchy, his question not sounding angry but rather confused, "we're over alex."

"we don't have to be." he rushes out, trying to hold luca's hand but the boy moves away.

"i could have forgiven the kiss," luca winces, as if even thinking of alex with someone else physically hurt, "but you lied."

"i didn't want to lose you," he confesses, "i know it was wrong but i was scared if i told you, that you would leave me."

"did you kiss him? or did he kiss you?" luca bites down on his bottom lip, as much as he didn't want to talk about it, he needed to know - for his own sanity.

"it was both of us. me and rins." alex gulps, "we were talking about our relationship, how it was before - before he split up with me, he told me he did it because i was getting distracted, i kept crashing and i was all over the place. when we broke up, i stopped crashing you know? i don't know why. but i told him that wasn't his decision to make, to end things without even considering how i felt about it. i told him i loved him - at the time, not now - we'd never said it to each other when we were together. he, um, said he loved me too and we kissed. it didn't feel like a spark, it felt like an end - closure. we talked about you afterwards, he said that since the beginning of this season i'd improved so much and part of that is thanks to you. i've been falling hard for you," alex sniffs, his heart not even realising how much luca meant to him until he lost him. "luca, i'm sorry." alex watches him but he doesn't say a word, just fiddling with his hands in his lap. "so i guess this is it?"

"you came all this way... are you tired?" alex looks up, surprised, wondering if luca was extending an olive branch. he nods.

"y-yeah, i am."

"come up then," luca speaks quietly, "just to sleep, we'll see what happens tomorrow." alex smiles softly - it was a start.


	43. "i was worried about you."

"ugh, yum," fabio laughs at noises jorge is making, "having a broken ankle has some perks," he chirps, taking another bite of his mcdonalds.

"always look on then bright side, eh?"

"lucky it happened now and not during a back to back though."

"it's not lucky at all," fabio pouts, "i was worried about you, it was horrible - i couldn't watch when the replays came on."

"but babe," jorge sighs, "i'm okay... sort of. it will heal in no time."

"i hope so, otherwise you'll be unbearable, just sitting around annoying me all day."

"you know it!" he smirks, "i am sorry though. this kind of ruins our summer plans."

"that doesn't matter now. all that matters is that you heal. greece can wait for another time." fabio promises.

"i was really looking forward to seeing you in your speedos though," he winks, "such a shame."

"alright, alright," fabio blushes, "maybe it's better, wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me?"

"i wouldn't," jorge smiles, "can i have a kiss to make me feel better?" fabio rolls his eyes, any excuse for a kiss. he leans beside his hospital bed, stroking a hand through his hair, before pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling away, "i already feel better."


	44. "you embarrassed me this evening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've now decided to scroll through my (long!!!) list of prompts and just write whatever I land on and hope for the best! Enjoy <3 this is for F1_rabbit - thank you!

"you embarrassed me this evening." marc cackles, he found the situation a lot funnier than tito did. they'd been out for the evening, at the wedding of one of tito's distant relatives. and, of course, marc was charming - when was he not? but marc couldn't resist tito when he put a suit on, it was a sight for sore eyes, and it wasn't exactly marc's fault if he couldn't keep his hands off his boyfriend.

•

the starters were okay, marc's hands had stayed safely on top of the table, still interlinked with tito's, keeping his grip, but he was keeping his cool.

the mains, however, is when it started. marc had that look in his eye, one tito had seen many times before, and that look was usually the start of trouble. marc slid his chair closer to his boyfriend, touching their thighs together, as his hand moves over to rest on tito's leg, before he starts rubbing circles on his inner thigh with his thumb. tito's breath shakes, the middle of his sentence stuttered as the distant cousin he was speaking with narrows his eyebrows at him. _great_.  _another family member who thinks i'm a weirdo._

by dessert he was gone. tito was trying to keep his whimpers to himself as marc cupped his cock through his suit trousers. he was dreading the thought of having to stand up, knowing he'd reveal either how hard he was ( _these trousers weren't going to hide anything_ ), or a sticky wet patch at the front of his crotch. he glared at marc, the man was animatedly in conversation with someone else, as if he wasn't almost tipping tito over the edge. his legs are shaking now, he wishes he could just grab marc and pull him into the nearest toilet he could find and punish him for what he's doing. but he knows he can't, and marc knows he can't - it's all the fun of the game.

•

"I didn't embarrass you," marc smirks, looking very pleased with himself, "i think you quite liked it, didn't you?" he raises his eyebrow, "well, your cock did."

"you'd better get upstairs in the next five minutes or you are a dead man." he grins, chasing marc up the stairs to their bedroom, ready to show him his punishment. he doesn't think a punishment has ever given into so much pleasure.


	45. "...falling in love with my best friend!”

nicolo really, _really_ didn't mean to eavesdrop but andrea was talking _really_ loudly and the words were already in his ears before he could stop them.

"i'm so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend!" andrea had been moping, it stopped nicolo in his tracks - half of him super pissed off (he thought he was andrea's best friend, and he'd been calling andrea his), and the other part making his heart sink slightly (andrea was in love with someone and he didn't tell him - and ouch that hurt more than he thought).

"maybe you could say something? it wouldn't be so bad?" he hears baldasarri say, "maybe he would understand." wait... he? nicolo frowned, andrea had never told him he was interested in boys.

"he might hate me," andrea sighs, "i'd rather be his friend than nothing at all."

"you know nicolo would never hate you." oh, shit. nicolo's eyes go wide, andrea was talking about him? it's those last words that make him walk away from the door, swearing to himself he didn't hear the conversation at all.

...

"hey nico, wanna go for a ride?" andrea smiles sweetly.  

"um, no thanks." nicolo shrugs, scrolling through his phone.

"i'll come, andrea?" luca smiles at him, before giving nicolo a glare, wondering why he was being so weird with andrea, the pair usually being inseparable.

...

"nico, i'm going to get some ice cream," andrea sits beside him, "wanna come? i'm thinking of going to the one in town with your favourite mint chocolate?"

"i'm not hungry," nicolo mumbles, suddenly very interested in the television, so not seeing the disappointment cross andrea's face, "thanks though."

"oh, okay. not to worry." he smiles, trying to push past the confusion at his friends sudden lack of interest in him, "some other time then?... pecco, do you wanna go?"

...

"the movie we've been talking about going to is coming out next week, shall we go?" andrea tries one last time before he decides he's going to ask what on earth is wrong with his best friend. the boy had hardly spoken to him for the last week and it was beginning to break his heart, especially with the way he felt about him.

"i think stefano and i are going together..."

"oh, but we agreed to go together months ago?" andrea frowned, something he felt like he'd been doing a lot around nicolo these days and that never usually happened - nicolo was one person that would always make him smile.

"sorry," nicolo shrugs, "we've booked the tickets now."

"that's okay," andrea mumbles, fiddling with the hem of his tshirt, "nico, if you didn't want to hang out with me or be my friend anymore, you could just say."

"andrea..."

"it's okay," he sniffs, willing himself not to cry, to prove to nicolo it's okay, even though it's not, "if i did something wrong, then you can tell me."

"i heard you talking to balda about me." andrea's jaw drops, panic setting in his eyes.

"what?"

"you said you were in love with me," nicolo sighs, "i was trying to stay away so you wouldn't love me anymore. us together... i don't want to ruin our friendship if it didn't work out. i guess i was also trying to stop myself from loving you too."

"you love me too?"

"you mean so much to me and i don't want to ever lose you." nicolo confesses, and when he says it out loud he realises how stupid he's been, keeping their distance had made him already start to lose andrea.

"or it could be amazing? the best risk?"

"you want to try this?"

"if you love me and i love you, wouldn't it be stupid not to even try?"

"you're right. i'm sorry for trying to push you away." andrea smiles softly.

"don't do it now," andrea whispers, leaning close and pressing his lips to nicolo's, appreciating as he opens up his mouth to deepen the kiss, they pull away grinning.

"i won't be pushing you away ever again if you keep kissing me like that."


	46. "you said his name in your sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been writing!  
> I lost inspiration and a lot of crap has been going on but hopefully we can get back on track again!

andrea's eyes quickly opened, awoken by a jab to the ribs, he frowns at the perpetrator, rubbing his side.

"ouch," he grumbles, "what are you doing?" andrea uses his free hand to push at his boyfriend.

"you said his name in your sleep." romano growls, face like thunder.

"who? what?" andrea moans, his mind not awake enough to be able to process an argument romano seems to want to have.

 "luca. you said luca's name."

"what does that matter?"

"you moaned it." romano sits up, glaring down at his lover, "you said that the kiss meant nothing."

"it didn't." he promises, "i can't help what i say when i'm asleep!" andrea rolls his eyes, wishing he'd never told romano about the kiss in the first place. it was safe to say it took a lot of soft words and tight grips to calm him down after that.

"you want him."

"i don't. i'm with you."

"if you weren't..."

"i still wouldn't be with him."

"maybe you should go.. for tonight." romano leans back on the bed, turning himself away from andrea.

"what?" he scoffs, "where am i suppose to go?"

"i'm sure luca would let you in his bed." he spits, gripping the pillow tight between his fingers.

"yeah, i bet he would." andrea grits his teeth, rolling out of the bed and yanking the pillow to take with him, before slamming the door behind him, not even caring if he woke the whole house up.

•

andrea pads down the hallway, opening the door to luca's room without knocking. luca being the person he would have gone to first anyway, and so what if it would piss off romano, maybe that's even more of a reason.

"andrea?" luca's voice is rough, and tired. the man obviously surprised to see andrea crawling into his bed, "what are you doing?"

"can i stay in here?" andrea sniffs, not even realising he was crying until he felt tears on his cheeks.

"of course," luca whispers, tucking him under his arm, "are you okay?"

"no." he grumbles, "why couldn't i have met you first?" andrea mumbles, arm going over luca's waist, feeling safe. luca didn't reply - he couldn't. the question he'd wondered himself so many times and had never been able to change.


	47. "just talk to me."

"you're gay, and this is the way we find out?" dani frowns, marc shoving the newspaper in his face, the photograph of him and the guy he'd met in some bar printed on the pages. dani gulps, marc's face isn't disgusted or anything he feared - it was disappointed, hurt even.

"sorry." he mumbles.

"we're teammates.. friends, i thought. and you didn't think you could tell me this?! i told you i was bisexual."

"we are friends," dani sighs, running his hands through his hair, "i'm still trying to deal with it myself, okay?" marc sighs, feeling bad for making it about him when dani was obviously struggling, "and now everyone knows. i wasn't ready."

"i could have helped, i can. just talk to me."

"it's too late," dani's voice cracks, as he fiddles with his hands in his lap, "i have to plan a statement..."

"i'll support you." he promises, "all of us will, you know that i understand."

"thank you." dani nods, biting down on his bottom lip, remembering the long conversation he'd had a few years ago with marc when he'd confided in him about his sexuality and more shockingly, his secret nights with valentino rossi.

that was actually when dani had started to question himself, he'd always thought women were his only choice but when the idea of marc and vale _together_ came into his mind, it turned him on more than he could ever think. once he'd started imagining one man, he'd started looking at all men differently, and it has snowballed. before he even realised it, it had been a few years since he'd been with a woman, and the sex he was having with men was unbelievable, he wasn't sure he'd ever want to turn back.

"can i ask you one thing?"

"mmm?" dani looks up, shaken out of his thoughts of his sexual discovery.

"why have you never tried to kiss me?"


	48. "i hate the silence between us."

"how are you?" alex crouches beside franco, frown on his face seeing his teammate slumped against the wall, pout on his lips, as he nurses his damaged pride after his crash.

"as if you care." frankie grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

"course i care." alex sighs, "i don't hate you." he whispers, sitting down against the wall beside him.

"you should." frankie scoffs, remembering the start of the war between he and alex, the night they'd spent together, lips on lips, chests pressed close together and fingers and tongues exploring places he'd never expected to explore with his teammate. then, the aftermath, frankie embarrassed by his moment of weakness, teasing alex he'd only done it to prove he could, prove he could get anyone he wanted. frankie remembered telling the academy boys in excruciating detail of his night with alex, and how the boy had absolutely come apart at his hands. the hurt on alex's face when he overheard, the feeling of guilt better than the feeling of want. frankie couldn't deal with feelings, with _love,_ but hate - that's something he can handle, "that's what i wanted."

"i can't stand the silence between us. it hurt, the things you said... but we aren't going to be teammates much longer..." alex reminds him, the ink already dry on frankie's motogp contract.

"and now what? you forgive me and we become best friends?"

"maybe." alex shrugs.

"no." frankie pushes himself up, "it's easier if you hate me."

"why?" alex frowns, standing up too, blocking the way stopping frankie from leaving, "how is that any better?"

"that way i don't have to be around you." frankie growls, pushing past and knocking his shoulder as he goes.

alex's heart sinks, frankie didn't even want to be his _friend_. frankie's heart sinks too, knowing there was no way he could be alex's friend without wanting to be more. it was easier this way.


	49. "why are you doing this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me couple requests please :))  
> I'm gonna write some more fun happy ones soon..

dani grits his teeth, jaw clenching as he watches across the room - marc's hand around _her_ waist, him leaning over an whispering in _her_ ear as she giggles. he wants to look away but he just can't stop watching the pair. marc catches his eye, and it's not long until he's pacing over to the older man, taking a seat at the table beside him.

"why are you doing this?" dani glares, hands clenched around his glass of whisky so hard that marc's worried the glass is going to break.

"doing what?" marc tilts his head, always a picture of innocence.

"walking around with her, kissing her... pretending you love her _in front of me_." marc sighs, leaning back against the chair.

"i couldn't wait forever for you to decide if you really wanted me."

"you know i want you. i love you."

"in secret. you wanted me when no one else can see, but she," marc looks over at his beautiful girlfriend, everyone crowding around her, admiring her and her smile, "she shows everyone she wants me. i'm not a dirty little secret."

"you weren't a dirty little secret..." dani protests, marc rolls his eyes and holds his hand out.

"okay then, take my hand. walk around this whole room with me and tell people you love me." dani glances down at marc's hand, his heart telling him to take it, his head telling him to walk away. the older rider shakes his head, seeing the crushing disappointment on marc's face as he drops his hand back down, "i thought so." marc whimpers, heart breaking all over again, "see you around." he squeezes his eyes shut tight, willing the tears back as he walks away from dani, into the arms of his girlfriend instead.


	50. "i'm better when i'm with you."

his motorhome was dark when he finally made it back, a figure sat across his sofa almost frightened him, definitely not expecting anyone to be there, not at this hour. marc flicks on the light, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the brightness.

"hola," marc throws his keys down on the side, "i wasn't expecting you." the spanish rider sits beside his visitor, who keeps his head down, marc sighs at the lack of communication, "are you okay?"

"seventeenth, that's all i got. fucking seventeenth. i did better with a broken collarbone," jorge spits out, "and you? you fucking win the race." marc can hear his voice start to shake, threatening tears, "don't you care?" jorge's voice cracks, "this is destroying me, you and i breaking up has completely messed me up, and you don't even fucking care." marc only then notices the glass in his hand, whisky - he doubts it's his first one.

"it's not my fault." marc grits his teeth, "it's not my problem that you can't separate racing from your personal happiness."

"i'm better when i'm with you."

"you won championships before you met me," marc reminds him, "and i do care. i really care, so don't you dare say i don't."

"i can't race with a broken heart," jorge sniffs, "all i can think about is you."

"jorge," he whines, "we agreed we'd be better apart. it's too complicated for us. you're making this so hard for me. you need to give me my key back too." he holds out his palm open for his key.

"no," jorge huffs, instead putting his hand in marc's and pulling it into his chest, "we said it would be easier if we weren't together because of the press and the drama but it's not. it's so much worse now i don't have you." marc pulls his hand away.

"i can't do this. you're drunk, you need to go." marc pleads, his heart telling him to hold on but his head saying to run and don't look back, "we can talk when you're sober." his mouth speaks before his mind can catch up, and jorge lifts his head, meeting his eyes for the first time and marc can see it - the hope reflected in them.

"we can?" marc nods, not wanting to see the sadness back on jorge's face. "i'm gonna get you back," jorge promises, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "in the morning? you promise?"

"yes, go back to yours and rest. we can talk in the morning." marc promises, and jorge's face turns into an expression of a kid at christmas. he rushes out, swearing to be sober in the morning.

marc knows he's gonna break his promise, his flight is leaving in an hour. _he lets his head win, no matter how much his heart aches._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a depressing story.. i'm in a bad vibe recently and it's gonna be reflected :/ this i was aiming for sometime last year when jorge was seriously suffering, poor baby. so disappointed that ducati messed up his race on Sunday when he was doing so well. but anyway, onwards and upwards - at least #1 reason for my happiness - marc - absolutely smashed it <3


	51. "i'm done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In another world where Alex gets the motogp ride instead of frankie..

"he's taking my ride." marc knows exactly what tito is talking about, alex having only just left after telling him the news. his brother taking his boyfriend's motogp seat - how exactly was he supposed to deal with that?

"i know," marc frowns, he's desperately happy for alex, his little brother finally achieving the ultimate dream, something they had discussed as children, both of them riding side by side but he didn't expect it to be at the expense of the man he loved, "i can't be sorry." he admits, wanting to sympathise but his heart wouldn't be in it. "you'll get another ride." tito scoffs, crossing his arms.

"you don't get it. riding around dead last, and not having a famous name - it gets you nowhere. there's so many kids coming up from moto3 and moto2, there isn't room for me. most of the grid are on two year deals. i'm done."

"tito - don't." marc frowns, reaching out for his boyfriend only for him to move out of the way of his touch, "you're not done."

"you wouldn't understand," tito shakes his head, "you, me and alex- we aren't a team like we used to be. it's all competition now, and i can't keep up. so maybe it's time to cut me loose."

"what? tito!" he fumbles out of marc's grip, heart slamming against his chest - no ride and no boyfriend - tito was surprised he could still breathe, the two greatest things in his life were now reduced to nothing.


	52. "get away from me!"

"you're being so grumpy," luca moans, watching andrea pouting, arms crossed over his chest, "where is that lovely smile?" luca prods at his face, as andrea turns away, trying to ignore him, "miggie." he teases, leaning over and trying to tickle him, pleased as andrea can't hold back his smile. luca jumps on top of him, tickling him, appreciating the laughter pouring out of him, tears beginning to stream down his face.

"get away from me, luca!" he tries to pushes him away but to no avail, his laughter starting to hurt, "stop, please." he wriggles beneath him. luca stops, grinning as he watches andrea calm down, his regular smile back on his face.

"there it is. my favourite smile." luca cups his face, stroking his cheek sweetly. he leans down pressing a quick kiss to andrea's lips, "you're so much cuter when you smile."


	53. "do i know you?"

marc could barely believe his eyes when a notification popped up on his facebook messenger, a message from none other than valentino rossi. the older student was somewhat of an enigma around college, he was the kind of guy all the boys wanted to be and all the girls wanted to fuck. although he'd been repeating his last year for the third time now, he was still smart but everyone knew he was more interested in parties and sex than school work. marc had never had any classes with the man as he was four years older but he'd seen him around, everyone was friends with him, and so what if marc wanted to be his friend too. the message had been simple but it still got marc's heart racing.

valentino rossi: hi ;)

marc marquez: hi, how's it going?

valentino rossi: great now as i'm talking to a really cute guy...

wait, what? since when was valentino interested in boys and thought marc was cute?! the fact valentino even knew who he was made his jaw drop.

marc marquez: me? u think i'm cute?

valentino rossi: yes. very cute :)

marc marquez: i didn't even know u know who i was

valentino rossi: how could i not? x

valentino rossi: can i have ur number? x

marc marquez: yes, of course x

-

and that is how marc began talking to valentino everyday for the next three weeks. it started out tame, some sweet compliments here and there but mainly how their days were and genuine curiosity about things the other liked, marc loves listening to justin bieber on his walk to college (vale only teased him a little about that, marc definitely wasn't blushing red in his engineering class), valentino loves motorbikes (so does marc), and they watched an entire series of game of thrones simultaneously while texting each other about the scandal of it all. marc was beginning to think valentino was perfect for him.

the only problem was marc had to promise to keep their talks a secret, valentino wasn't out yet and he wasn't ready yet. marc understood, he thought of it as a small price to pay to keep their conversations going.

vale: i can't stop thinking of you x

marc: me neither. i wish you could come over here x

vale: i wish i was with you, on top of you

vale: you know how good i'd be with you

vale: make you scream my name

marc: can we meet soon?

vale: soon, i promise.

vale: i'm so hard thinking about you, can't wait to hear you moaning my name

marc: fuck, you're killing me vale: are you touching yourself thinking of me?

marc: can i call you?

incoming call - vale

"fuck, valentino," marc breathes out, hand wrapped around himself.

"marc, go slow," he speaks, marc's surprised at the tone of his voice, not what he expected but his name sounds like velvet from valentino's mouth, "slow."

"i don't know if i can." marc admits.

"i'll talk you through it, yeah?" the voice whimpers, marc tries to keep steady but it's a hard challenge when the subject of his affections is breathing so heavily and whimpering into the line of the phone, "imagine i'm there, i'd kiss you so slowly at first, make you want me and have you begging me to touch you more."

"oh fuck, vale, i would beg, i'd beg you to fuck me." he gasps out, pumping his fist and smiling as he hears moaning from the other side of the phone. valentino was enjoying this as much as he was, "we need to meet."

"soon, soon." he whimpers, "i promise."

"at college tomorrow?" marc pleads, "at lunch we can talk." he comes quickly, sticky all over his hand but he's distracted now, he wants to see his love face to face, not texts through a screen. the line is quiet before it goes dead. and valentino doesn't reply for the rest of the night.

-

marc thinks he's blown it. valentino hasn't replied all morning, the other man usually replying instantly, from morning until night but today - nothing. marc was beginning to get annoyed, how could the older man play him like this? was he embarrassed? it was lunchtime when he spotted him across the courtyard, and marc decided his anger was going to get the better of him as he storms over, valentino's entire friendship group turning to look at him.

"valentino." marc grits his teeth, determined, the older man raises his eyebrows at him.

"'ello?"

"'ello? that's all you have to say?" marc crosses his arms.

"do i know you?" he frowns, and that question makes his stomach churn, wow - he's gonna pretend he doesn't even know who he is. marc shakes himself out.

"don't pretend you don't know me."

"bambino, i don't..." marc feels the glare of valentino's friends, he pulls out his phone and thrusts it in valentino's face.

"what's this then?" he glances at the phone, reading some messages, and shakes his head, seeing as someone is claiming to be him.

"that's not me... i'm sorry." marc thinks he might be sick, "i didn't write those messages."

"then who did?" marc pouts and thinks he might cry, his voice his shaking. he doesn't know if it's from the embarrassment or the heartbreak. marc watches valentino search the faces of his friends.

"where is luca?" he asks them, and they respond with a shrug.

"he was here," a boy marc recognises as andrea migno, speaks up, "he rushed off when he came over... oh." a look of realisation passes over all their faces.

"i think it was luca, my brother."

-

"luca! get here right now!!" valentino shouts, slamming the door to his house.

"what?" his brother asks in a small voice, clearly nervous.

"marc marquez is what. why the fuck does he think he's been talking to me for the past three weeks?!"

"i don't know what..."

"don't lie! i know it was you, you are the only one who has access to my facebook account. god, you're so stupid, luca!" valentino paces, hands on his hips.

"i'm sorry vale," he pleads, "i just knew he could like me for me so i had to pretend for a little while..."

"luca," his voice softens, "why wouldn't he like you?"

"cause i'm just luca, i'm two years younger than him and you - you're freaking valentino rossi, everyone wants to be with you."

"luca, you're great as you are. and marc would have realised that already, he likes you. so what the pictures are of me, he likes you, he likes your personality. i can tell he's been falling for you. when i told him it wasn't me he'd been talking to he looked so hurt." valentino wraps his arm around his brothers shoulder and he slumps against him.

"he'll never forgive me for this."

-

_incoming call - vale_

marc felt like crying looking at the name flash up, it wasn't vale at all, it was his sixteen year old brother. his chest hurt thinking about how hard he was falling for this kid, the things they had in common and the hours and hours they'd been speaking for. he hesitates over answering, finger hovering over the 'accept' button. he lets it go to voicemail.

[1 new voicemail]

marc sighs, holding it up to his ear.

" _marc. it's luca. valentino told me you know it's me. i'm sorry you're disappointed, i know i'm not quite him. but everything else i said, i meant it all. every word was true. i do like you. I think you're amazing and i know i'd never get a chance with you now but i want you to know how special you are and how connected i felt to you. i was falling so hard and that's why i couldn't be honest because i didn't want to lose you. If it's all backfired now. just.. please don't hate me. i adore you_." marc feels the tears slipping down his cheeks, wishing desperately his feelings would go away but he knew they wouldn't. he was in deep with luca and the pain wasn't going to pass. he sniffs before typing out his message.

marc: it's sad because i adore you too.

marc clicks on his name, back spacing the 'vale' and writing luca's name instead as his phone buzzes.

luca: it doesn't have to be sad. i'm coming to yours now. i think we should finally meet x


	54. "what do you mean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I wrote this from a prompt but it wasn't a sentence prompt, so the title I just literally took a sentence from the story and made it the title - breaking the rules! Sorry!! Have you noticed I've been writing longer prompts?! Enjoy xx

having dyslexia while being a professional motorcycle rider was a struggle to say the least. having everything explained to you - the data, the mechanics - was definitely a challenge, but marc's talent was more than worth it. his skill mattered more than whether or not he could read numbers off a sheet. it also had its perks, as marc got a permanent vacation of having to read rude things about himself and his family online - all the shit some people would say. i mean, he could still hear the boos, but somehow that cut a little less.

the hardest thing though, was having to tell people. he wasn't embarrassed exactly, he just would rather people didn't know. he could see some people looking at him from time to time, and marc sometimes had to explain why he has to be read everything by someone else rather than seeming like an asshole who couldn't be bothered to look through his own information.

dani was the one of the first riders to know, he was kind and understanding - something marc never doubted him to be. the others could sometimes be a little harder.

cal would spent almost twenty minutes pre press conference showing marc a range of jokes on his phone, and howling with laughter at the words. it had taken a few minutes but marc had come to the conclusion he should just spit out a laugh after a minute of so of 'reading' the jokes, pretending he knew what they said.

jorge, however, was different. they'd become somewhat friends over the passing of time. there were times marc felt completely comfortable in jorge's presence without either of them speaking a work. today, jorge sits with his nose pressed into a book as marc plays playstation absentmindedly.

"what are you reading?" marc peers at him, game over.m "into the wild - have you read it?"

"no," a light blush passes marc's cheeks, "what's it about?"

"not really sure," jorge scoffs, "only just started it. you can have a look if you like."

"oh, um, don't worry." marc shakes his head.

"why not? have a look." the fellow spaniard passes the book into his hands.

"no!" marc shouts and shoves it back at him, embarrassed for over reacting. he can see the look of surprise on jorge's face from his outburst, "sorry." he mumbles, "it's just, um, i can't read."

"oh. well that's okay," jorge gives him a soft smile, "maybe we could read it together?"

"what do you mean?"

"i can read it to you." jorge suggests and marc's expression turns into a grin, nobody had ever offered that to him before, and it warmed his heart more than he could explain.

.

and that's how their weekly reading session starts. on race weekends they'd slip into one another's motor home and read a chapter or two, however much time they had. and when they weren't racing jorge would record his own little audiobook for marc to listen to. marc might not admit he'd listen to some chapters over and over, soothed by jorge's tone.

.

as the book came to an end, marc felt disappointed but at least the last chapter they could read together. they'd agreed to meet in marc's motor home this week, and the younger man had decided that jorge wasn't just going to go home tonight after reading. he'd ask him to stay. for dinner, a movie, for a sleep in his bed... marc almost had everything set, the lights dimmed and blankets out across the sofa for a cozy night in. he just hoped everything went to plan and jorge liked him as much as he liked jorge.

his phone buzzed, his heart hammering as he sees it's from jorge. _'i can't make it tonight. i'm not feeling well, i'm so sorry. i've read it for you again.'_ followed by a link to an audio file. marc's heart sinks. they were supposed to read the last chapter together. his plans were now ruined, the end coming before his heart was ready for it. he slumps down into the blankets he laid out, getting cozy before listening to the final chapter. he tells himself he's okay, maybe things just aren't supposed to work out this way. he presses play.

" _hey marc. how's it going? ugh, you're not gonna be able to answer me... let me start over,_ " marc had to laugh at the voice, one he'd become to enjoy so much, but he wondered why jorge was talking before reading, he never did that before, " _i'm not sick."_ marc narrows his eyebrows, why would he pretend to be sick to get away from marc? he hadn't done anything wrong, had he? _"i actually just wanted to say something that i wasn't sure i could have said to your face. i did try but i almost threw up so i decided this was the next best option."_ jorge let out a little laugh, but marc could tell it was nervous laughter, not his usual chuckle. " _marc, i like you. i like you a lot actually, you're so gorgeous and lovely. the closer we get the more i fall for you and i can't believe i'm saying this on a recording which you could show the whole world but i know you wouldn't because you're too kind. i'm going to be waiting for you in my motor home for this evening. i hope you come and if you don't - i understand and hope we can still be friends_ ," he sighs, " _okay. see you soon - i hope."_ marc isn't sure he's ever moved so fast in his life to get out of his motorhome and across the paddock to jorge's, banging on the door as if his life depended on it.

"marc-" he grins, opening the door, before marc pushes him in, closing the door behind him and pressing his lips to jorge's. they grin as they pull away.

"i like you too," marc smiles, brushing his nose against jorge's, "now jorge, i believe we have one more chapter of this book."

(and _maybe_ the final chapter is read as they lay in bed, marc's head against jorge's chest as he listens to his own personal audiobook.)


	55. "please pretend i never said that?"

"i crashed too and i'm not stomping around here like a prick, am i?" andrea frowns, tired of his friend bringing the mood down when his race doesn't go to plan. niccolo rolls his eyes.

"you've won a race this season, i haven't. and you've got luca to make you feel better," he pouts, crossing his arms as he sinks lower into his chair.

"what is that suppose to mean? we all have each other to make us all feel better."

"not like you two," niccolo sighs, "forget i said anything."

"wait... you're actually pissed because you think luca and i are together?"

"n-no, i was just saying..."

"are you jealous of me?" andrea gives his friend a cheeky grin, "do you fancy luca?" he pinches his cheeks, "we aren't together. just friends."

"i don't fancy luca!" he protests.

"it's okay if you do!"

"i don't!"

"you don't need to be embarrassed!"

"i don't fancy him!" niccolo blushes, cheeks going bright pink, "i fancy you!" his eyes go wide as he realises what he said, biting down on his lip as if that would make the words disappear, "i mean..." andrea's smirking at him, watching the boy squirm under his gaze, though he refuses to meet his eyes.

"you fancy me?"

"please..." niccolo begs, "can we please pretend i never said that?"

 "we can but if we do that, i wouldn't be able to do this?" andrea grins, leaning into niccolo's personal space, pressing a kiss to his neck, sweet but sensual. niccolo can hear his breath hitching as andrea's tongue pokes against his sensitive skin, he feels him kiss up his jaw, tantalisingly close to his lips but not quite reaching them. niccolo knows he's teasing, waiting for him to make the final move.

"are you messing with me?" niccolo breathes out, pausing before he reaches a line he wouldn't be able to return from once he's crossed it.

"as" andrea nibbles the skin on his ear, keeping his voice low, "if," niccolo feels andrea's fingertips drag slowly along his cheek, "have you guessed i fancy you too?" niccolo moans, grabbing a hold of andrea's face and pressing their lips together, hard. he pulls andrea on top of him, his legs straddling his hips as they press close together.

maybe his day wouldn't be so bad after all...


	56. "could we get lunch sometime?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi guys - question, do you want me to write the coupling in the summary/title at the beginning from now or no? are you happy for it to be a surprise?

it had been years, but the second he saw his face his palms got sweaty and his heartbeat smashed against his chest. dani pedrosa had always managed to have this effect on him, even as a teenager. when they passed in the halls, a small smile from the older boy would have jorge blushing.

he almost avoids him, tries to dart down another aisle before he sees him, but dani's eyes lock with his and he's already walking toward him with a warm grin before jorge can think of an excuse to get away.

"jorge. long time no see." his hands are in his pockets and jorge thinks even as he gets older dani manages to get more and more handsome.

"d-dani. hi." and fuck, jorge feels awkward. his mind replays to the last time they spoke. he remembers it was at the after party of prom and he'd managed to wind up at the same party as dani, they'd hardly even spoken before but liquid confidence had made jorge walk over to dani and attempt a conversation, and it wasn't one he'd ever be able to forget.

-

_"pedrosa," he nods, hoping to look cool but in retrospect probably looks like an idiot of a high degree, "beer?" jorge holds out the cold bottle to his crush, a blush across his cheeks as their fingers brush as he takes it._

_"jorge, right?" the younger boy nods eagerly, pleased he even knows his name._

_"y- yeah."_

_"did you come over here for any reason?" dani raises his eyebrow, and jorge takes a moment to realise he'd been working up the balls to talk to dani for so long, he hadn't actually realised what he would say. he also in this moment becomes very aware of dani's friends stood beside him, watching jorge with amusement._

_"could we talk alone?"_

_"um, sure..." dani shrugs at his friends, before leading jorge to the back of the garden, somewhere quiet away from the party, "we've never spoken before..."_

_"i know," jorge bites down on his bottom lip, stomach churning, "i wanted to talk to you, since i won't see you again... tell you something..."_

_"oh god." dani goes pale, jorge reaches out, putting his hand on dani's arm to steady him._

_"are you okay? you look like you're gonna be sick."_

_"yeah, just - what were you gonna say?"_

_"well.. dani - i know you don't really know me, but i think you're gorgeous and i really like you, i'd love to take you on a date." jorge manages to stumble out, a weight feeling as if it's lifted off his shoulders at the relief of his secret finally coming out. he waits for dani's reply, he can almost hear his heart beating in his chest. the anticipation is short lived as dani leans over, and proceeds to throw up over jorge's shoes (his favourite ones too, he'd saved for months for those!)._

_"fuck." dani slurs, "i have to go."_

-

and then jorge never heard from him again, and his heart was broken. his first love hadn't even attempted to speak to him after that, not even a rejection that jorge could have dealt with, just stone cold silence. and now his teenage crush was stood right in front of him at the bread aisle.

"what are you doing in lugano?"

"i live here now, and you?"

"just moved here. small world, eh?" dani shrugs, an easy smile on his lips.

"yeah... um, you best have things to do... i guess i'll see you around," jorge speaks quickly, wanting to get out of the presence of his first heartbreak, the butterflies in his stomach still there. he sees the look of disappointment flash across dani's face, but chooses to ignore it for his own sanity.

 "yeah... sure.. like–I mean, if you’re not busy.. could we get lunch sometime? or even just coffee if you don’t have a lot of time?”

"you want to have lunch with me?" jorge raises his eyebrows, where was this offer ten years ago?

"yeah, is that so crazy?"

"no... just after prom..." jorge trails off, embarrassed to have even brought it up.

"after prom? i don't even remember that night," dani scoffs, "did something happen? between us?" a look of shock passes across his face, "if it did... i can't believe i don't remember... i would have..." jorge can practically see dani's mind searching for answers, "i would remember something with the hottest boy in school."

"you don't remember? wait, hottest boy in school?" and jorge might just combust. dani didn't even remember them talking, and he thinks he's hot!

"yeah," dani blushes, "i fancied you so much."

"you threw up on my shoes." jorge doesn't know why he says it but the words are already out of his mouth. dani's cheeks turn an even darker shade of pink.

"i did? shit sorry..."

"just after i asked you out on a date..."

"you asked me out?" and jorge thinks he might have just seen the ultimate look of defeat on dani's face. jorge just nods, "i'm so sorry. i didn't remember that - i definitely couldn't handle whisky at that age. i didn't say yes?"

"you didn't say anything - just vomited."

"i would have said yes." dani sighs, "is it too late now or does the offer still stand?"

"if you promise not to vomit on my shoes again..."

"promise," dani laughs, "i'm going to make it to you, i swear." jorge smiles softly, the decision to go shopping this morning one of the best he'd ever made.


	57. "i'm not going to apologise for this."

"can you hear what they're saying?" marc looks on the verge of tears and it makes jorge's heart hurt, his love didn't look right without a smile on his face.

"we don't have to listen..."

"they hate us," marc sobs, "they hate me because i love you. it's not fair." they weren't ready for everyone to know, their affections for each other still new, but their options were taken away as they'd seen themselves plastered over the internet. photographs of them kissing in the paddock, god, they'd tried to be so careful but a moment of quick desperation at loving contact had outed them to the world.

it hurt that people couldn't accept they wanted each other, it didn't stop them from being incredible riders or change them as people, it just meant they had love in their lives. a love jorge didn't think he could ever have.

"it's not fair, no," jorge strokes his lovers back, attempting to offer him a little comfort, "i'm not going to apologise for this. i'm not gonna be sorry for loving you."

"i just didn't want it to be like this."

"me neither. but we have our friends and family, and true fans. and we have each other," he laces his fingers through marc's, "and as long as we have each other, we can ignore those homophobic dickheads out there and keep winning and rubbing it in their faces." marc laughs at that and it spreads warmth through jorge's body. his boy doesn't look right without a smile.


	58. "did i do something wrong?"

alex wasn't expecting it. the text came on a friday afternoon, it was only wednesday that he'd flown home from italy after a full week of being in luca's home - in luca's bed. he thought they were happy.

_'i don't think things will work out between us. we're too different and our lives would only get more and more confusing the longer we dragged this out. i'm sorry.'_

it had made alex's heart sink - luca had been promising he was worth it, that they were worth it, and now he was changing his mind? tears came to his eyes, he wished luca had changed his mind before he had already started falling in love with the young italian, that way his heart would ache a little less. he tries to think what could have changed his love's mind in only a couple of days, unless luca had never felt the way he'd felt the entire time.

_'please, luca. you're ending things over a text?? don't do this to me... i thought things between us were good. our week together - we were so happy? at least i thought we were. did i do something wrong?'_

alex's hands were shaking as he types, his heart slamming against his chest as he sees the three little dots pop up.

•

' _things change. it was great, we had fun but you and me... it was just a hook up and it's done now. see you around the paddock, alex.'_

luca looks at his phone once it's passed back to him, seeing the message turn from delivered to read and no reply coming. he sniffs back tears, rubbing at his eyes quickly.

"it's for the best," valentino places a hand on his shoulder, "there are others - better men or women out there for you." luca nods, sighing, he didn't care if there were better, he wanted this one.

"did you have to be so cruel?" the younger brother bites down on his bottom lip, hating the idea of alex reading those words and thinking luca wrote them. the idea that he would think luca thought he was just a hook up that meant nothing - that hurt a lot.

"we can't give him hope. him hating you is better than him hoping for you." valentino pats his head before going upstairs, leaving luca to mope in his own misery.


	59. "i'm trying to protect you."

"you should stop seeing valentino." dani didn't mean for it to come out as bluntly as it did but he couldn't think of another way to start the conversation without showing his true intentions. marc's jaw practically drops at his words.

"how did you-? you don't know anything about it." marc grits his teeth, arms crossed as if ready for a battle.

"i'm trying to protect you."

"you think telling me to keep away is protecting me?"

"yes. i do. because i can see the way you look at him and i know what he does to people." dani hates marc's stubbornness sometimes, a trait that has done him well but something he really wishes he'd drop for a few minutes. dani actually likes his teammate and he actually knows the way valentino plays with people - from first hand experience.

dani had been so young, only sixteen when he'd first met valentino, a man already successful in his field and a man who had never ending charisma and a special aura about him. he'd fallen quick and he'd fallen hard. vale had told him he was the only one, that he was special to him then dani had seen his phone and the three other people that valentino had been telling they were special. it had broken his heart to think that his older lover didn't think him special at all.

and he knew he'd do the same to marc. he was trying to protect the younger boy but it was too late - he was already hook, line and sinker for valentino rossi.

"i can look after myself." he protests.

"fine," dani growls, "don't come running to me when he breaks your heart." he storms out, ending the conversation with a loud bang of the door.

he tells himself he tried as he sees marc two weeks later looking at him with red rimmed, apologetic eyes.


	60. "you're the best thing about me."

"the tyre completely exploded! did you see that?! i could have been badly hurt!" jorge shouted, adrenaline of being hurled off a bike still in his veins, though anger taking over more and more.

"we're talking to-"

"this is a fucking joke! talking isn't gonna do shit, whose fault is this?"

"can you calm down?" gigi puts his hand on jorge's forearm, trying to calm him though jorge yanks it away.

"no. this whole year has been awful, nothing is going right! everything in my life is absolutely shit!" he grits his teeth, kicking a nearby bin just to get his anger out on something before he let it out on someone. he sees people in front of him looking behind him before looking down, embarrassed. he turns to see alex there, cheeks red and eyes a little glassy.

_everything in my life is absolutely shit!_

_oh. no. not you alex._

jorge's anger fizzles out quickly, the realisation of what he's just said sinking in quickly. he can see the look of utter deflation on the younger marquez brothers face. he takes quick strides to him, only for the boy to take steps back from him. everyone in the ducati team knew of the romance between the pair, not surprised about alex making a trip to check on his love after a big crash.

"alex..." his voice is soft, a massive contrast to what it just was, "i didn't mean..."

"i just wanted to check you were okay. i'll leave you alone now." jorge's heart sinks at the disappointment he hears in alex's voice.

"you don't have to go."

"i don't want to make your day even more shit," alex clenches his jaw, watching jorge shake his head, "see you later."

_

the tyre incident was forgotten about for the moment while jorge made his way to his motorhome - the one he was suppose to be sharing with alex for the weekend but now he didn't know if that was going to happen. alex was actually one of the only good things that had happened to him this year and his anger had gotten the better of him and ruined it.

he hated himself for letting alex see him like that. he hated the idea of alex thinking jorge didn't appreciate him and the love he'd given willingly and even briefly one sidedly. he'd never given up on him and now jorge had thrown it back in his face. he hears the rattle of a key in his door, he perks up, sitting straight, watching the door opening, relief spreading through him as he sees alex making his way inside.

"oh," the younger man catches his eye, "didn't think you'd be back yet. just come to get some stuff - i can stay with marc."

"no." jorge stands in his way, "you aren't going."

"don't try and stop me." alex tries to push past but with no luck.

"you can't go until i've proved to you how much i love you and that you've been the best thing that has happened to me in these past few years."

"okay. i get it. can i get past you now?"

"alex!" he grabs his lover's hips, holding him in place, "you're not leaving me because i couldn't cope, okay? i'd fall apart and i need you right now and i'm gonna need you forever so you can't go."

"jorge..."

"you're the best thing about me."

"i'm not gonna leave." he promises, fingers stroking along his cheek, "i know you love me. now, please don't say anything like that again. your life is full of love and that's all you need. you know i'd love you if you were riding around in last place every lap."

"i do. alex, i'm so sorry."

"it's lucky you weren't injured today so you can make it up to me." he grins, grabbing the back of jorge's neck to bring him in for a harsh kiss.


	61. "what's in the box?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so.. this one got out of hand and just kept coming so hope you like!

everyone knows jorge and valentino weren't best friends. it was a fact that couldn't be denied but once they'd stopped being teammates something changed. they grew closer, valentino even choosing to spend his time in jorge's motorhome, playing games or chatting about the past. valentino hated to admit it but jorge actually wasn't terrible. but if anyone asked him, he would deny thinking that.

it was thursday's at eight o'clock they would usually meet. jorge would always leave his door unlocked and vale would simply make his way in and throw himself on to the sofa and chat nonsense.

today, vale decided to go early, two plates of dinner in his hand for the ex-teammates to enjoy - valentino was a good cook after all, it would only be fair to show off his many talents to his new friend. the door was unlocked as usual, though today jorge was on the sofa, a box opened with pieces of paper scattered around. the younger man had quickly stuffed the pages back in before closing the lid.

"vale. you're early?"

"i brought dinner." he holds up the plates, smiling, though his curiosity was taking over, "what's with the box?"

"it's nothing." he grabs it, quickly putting it in his bedroom, "i haven't showered..."

"s'okay. you shower, i'll heat it up."

"okay... thanks. it's nice of you."

"i try." he grins, "go on. shower." jorge nods, following instruction as vale places the plates in the oven. when he hears the shower start to run, he feels desperate to look in the box - jorge obviously didn't want him to know what was it in, and it was just there, sat on jorge's bed, only ten steps away.

his curiosity takes over his actions. he takes the strides quietly, keeping an ear out for the shower turning off, he lifts the lid. valentino pulls out the first of many pages, a neat scrawl over them all - they were all written by the same person.

_my dearest jorge,_

_it is not long now until we are together again, and i will for our time apart to hurry and pass. when you aren't in my arms i miss your touch, and when i can't feel your lips, it makes me feel like i'm not whole. whenever i see you it makes my life turn to colour, when without you i can only see black and white and i long to see the world in beautiful brightness again when i see your smile. i hope you are missing me as much as i'm missing you._

_forever yours, m x_

vale shivers, feeling as if he were invading on something so private but he didn't want to stop, this love of jorge's he'd never known about. clearly it ran deep. he could hear the shower was still running, so he picks up another, not being able to stop himself.

_my dearest jorge,_

_i'm glad you like my letters. i hoped it would be romantic, because i know what you're really like. you pretend to be tough but you're not, you're sweet and kind and patient with me. most people would have left me already but you stay, and i don't know why but i'm happy you do. this life is hard and nobody but us know how hard it is, but in some ways i'm glad of that, it makes us closer. alex tells me it won't work but he's wrong, i know he is, because the way i feel about you and how i hope you feel about me... that can never be wrong._

_forever yours, m x_

vale freezes, hearing the shower stop he shoves the paper back in the box, and returns to the kitchen, sliding the plates out of the oven as jorge opens the bathroom door, clad in joggers and a tshirt, his usual attire.

•

it takes valentino an hour to bring it up, but he can't stop himself, his mind already on overdrive.

"are you seeing anyone?" jorge coughs on his drink, clearly surprised by the question.

"w-why?"

"just asking... isn't that what friends do?"

"yeah. okay." jorge frowns, "i was, but it's over now."

"how long ago did it end?"

"almost three months. i don't wanna talk about it..." jorge sighs, returning his attention to the television screen.

"are you over it?"

"no. can you drop it?"

"i can tell. can't you fix it?"

"no! vale, stop." he growls, pressing the buttons on the controller far harder than he needed to, "maybe you should go."

"you should talk about it to get over it."

"you can't talk about losing the love of your life and just 'get over it'." jorge turns off the game, crossing his arms and putting his guard up, "can you leave please?"

"yes, yes... sorry. bye jorge."

•

the sight of valentino in the ducati garage was a shock, the sight of valentino in the ducati garage talking to jorge would probably give half the fans a heart attack.

"vale," jorge's eyes are wide at the visit of his... friend, "what are you doing here?"

"i left my team jumper in your motorhome, i need it - the sponsors want me to wear it." jorge rolls his eyes.

"i can't leave here," he sighs, grabbing his key, "take this, but be quick and bring it back to me."

"okay, thank you." he nods, taking the key and going in search of jorge's motorhome, praying the sight of jorge giving him the key to his motorhome didn't look too odd.

valentino let's himself in, his intentions not to find his jumper at all but take another look in jorge's box. it wasn't on the bed anymore but with a quick search he found it under the bedside table, he quickly lifts the lid. he sifts through the box, reading words upon words of love and things that got him thinking - he realised jorge's love was another rider and if he wasn't going crazy... it was marc.

_my dearest jorge,_

_this week has been hell. i have made everyone so upset, and i'm so sorry. dani is mad i looked at his data without permission and saw where he was weak and where i would find my chance to beat him and i did! i did! but the champagne had never tasted so bitter. alex isn't talking to me after i had told him luca wasn't a good match for him..._

eh? luca... valentino's brother luca? ...

_but he's already in love with the boy, i just want to protect him from his heart being broken, he is my little brother and i just want him to be happy but i don't understand why that has to be with luca. he's vale's brother! and then there's you. at the moment you are the one who is making my chest ache the most. you won't answer my calls or reply to my messages and i understand why, but then how can i apologise? i cherish you and your love. i should never have said such horrible words to you, things you didn't deserve. i do trust you and don't think you would hurt me intentionally. i wish you could feel the same. i'm so sorry for hurting you. please forgive me._

_forever yours, m x_

is this the love of jorge's life? marc?

•

valentino gives the key back, pretending he had found his jumper, and jorge didn't even question then why he wasn't wearing it. after that, valentino noticed a lot more. he noticed the tension in the air in the press conference when jorge and marc were sat beside each other. he noticed they would shake everyone else's hands but when it came to the two of them it would linger, like neither wanted to let go. he noticed jorge sometimes reaching out to put his arm around marc's waist but seeming to realise and stop himself before he does.

it's painful to watch.

their next thursday together, jorge has to pop out to deal with an issue with his data and valentino revels in being alone, his thoughts going immediately to the box. he goes down to the bottom, pulling out what seems to be the last letter marc had sent.

_my dearest jorge,_

_yes, you are still my dearest. you always will be. i'm sorry for ruining us and turning something so sweet into something so bitter. the distance was too much. i would reach out to the other side of the bed and find it cold, i would long for a cuddle and know i couldn't have one for weeks. it's not an excuse, what i did... that's inexcusable. i'm just trying to make you see that none of this was your fault, it was all mine. tito was there and he was close and i lost my mind for a while and i will forever regret it, because those actions meant i lost you. that's the biggest mistake i could ever make, and i understand if you never forgive me. i just want you to know i love you, and i always will._

_forever yours, m x_

valentino's breath hitches, marc had broken jorge's heart and he'd had no idea whatsoever. they'd both acted like nothing happened - except jorge's results had suffered, big time.

"what are you doing?!" valentino drops the box, the letters flying out over the bedroom. jorge instantly grabs them, picking them up carefully, not to rip them.

"i'm sorry. sorry..." jorge holds the letters close to his heart.

"did you read them?! they're private!"

"jorge, i'm sorry. i was curious and... i couldn't help it."

"i thought you were trying to be my friend, but you were just looking for something to use against me, well... you've got it now, well done. get the hell out." he grits his teeth, and valentino doesn't think he'd ever seen him so angry, even after all those fights they'd had previously so he follows the instructions, leaving behind the younger man with his precious letters.

•

having valentino turn up at his door was definitely a shock for marc, the italian had been more friendly recently but not friendly enough for this...

"valentino... what are you doing here?"

"i know about you and jorge." marc's jaw drops, "he didn't tell me. i read your letters, well some of them, he's kept them all."

"you had no right to read them."

"i know," he grimaces, "but i did and it shows how much you loved him and he said you were the love of his life." marc sighs, those words making his heartbreak, it was his fault everything was ruined between them.

"love."

"huh?"

"you said loved. that i loved him but i still do," he confesses, knowing there's no point in lying, "look why are you here? to gloat? to tell me you'll be telling everyone about this and prepare myself?"

"no, i'm here because believe it or not, jorge and i have become friends and he's heartbroken over you and you need to fix it."

"he won't forgive me."

"he will," vale pushes, "you forgive the love of your life for anything. please try."

"you're sure?"

"go. he's in his motorhome."

•

jorge sniffs, reading over the pages of happier times as he hears footsteps. "that better not be you valentino!" he snaps, wiping tears off his cheeks.

"it's me." marc mutters, nerves taking over of being alone with jorge for the first time in a while. he sees the letters in jorge's hand, remembering the hours he'd spent writing those.

"what are you doing here?"

"a friend sent me..."


	62. "does he know about the baby?"

"he looks happy." marc is shaken out of his trance of watching jorge laughing and chatting to his friends. he was so pleased jorge's surprise birthday party worked out so well, even though he knows jorge was suspicious about something.

"he does," marc looks at his brother, taking his eyes away from his lover, "it's his birthday, he has to be happy."

"have you told him? does he know about the baby?" marc hisses at him, looking around their close area to see if anyone could hear their conversation.

"shhh, and no. not yet. i can't tell him on his birthday."

"you've known for a month and a half now, you can't keep it a secret forever."

"i know," marc sighs, "i don't want to lose him, alex. i'm scared he won't look at me the same - i know we weren't official then but we were seeing each other when i slept with her. he'll hate me."

"he loves you."

"that makes it worse," marc grimaces, wishing he'd never met the girl, let alone slept with her, "it would be easier to end it that way, but there's no way to do this without people getting hurt." marc searches the crowd and spots jorge again, throwing back a beer. marc gives him a wide, fake smile as if he wasn't talking about his world falling apart.

"you need to do it sooner rather than later. it's not something that will disappear. if you don't tell him, she will."

_

jorge was wasted. being a professional athlete meant time for alcohol was limited and eh, it was his birthday! marc was holding him up, practically dragging him to the hotel bed and stripping him off so he didn't fall asleep in his clothes.

"marccccc, you're the bessstt boyfriend ever! this party was ama-amazing! god, i love you." he tries to sloppy kiss his lover though misses his mouth and kisses his cheek instead, "one day i'll marry you. i swear. and we can have dogs- and cats! and babies!! oh let's have babies. it's a shame we- we can't... together.. you would make beaut- beautiful babies." marc hums, agreeing along in jorge's drunken state - the older man not knowing the truth of his words, "we'd be good parents! i'd be a good daddy." jorge is grinning and it makes marc's chest hurt, it was true, jorge would be a great dad. "we wait a few more years and we can have babies yes?"

"yes." he croaks out - if only he knew it would be a few months rather than a few years.


	63. "can i hold your hand?"

"ciao," frankie tries to smile but the sight of his mentor, and... ( _okay, frankie isn't too sure what valentino is to him at moment_ ).. lover, perhaps, sitting on a hospital bed isn't something that warrants a smile, "how're you?" he bites down on his bottom lip, taking a seat beside the bed, he knows it's not good news as vale's leg is clad in plaster.

"it's broken."

"fuck," he breathes out, nothing else much to say, "how long?"

"definitely missing misano, then..." he shrugs, "eh, they don't know." the older man looks sad, frankie can see it in his eyes, even though he's trying to keep a smile on his face.

"i'm sorry. no championship this year then." frankness regrets saying it the second it comes out of his mouth, knowing that's not what he needed to hear right now.

"not for me, but i can share the victory of yours," he grins, a little more genuine this time, frankie sees his hand twitch towards him, subconsciously reaching out.

"of course," he leans forward, "can i hold your hand?"

"yes," valentino seems to breathe out a sigh of relief at the contact, appreciating the loving human touch he'd needed after his day of hell, "i'll be back in no time."

"of course you will," he squeezes his hand tighter, "i'll be here to nurse you back to health," he winks, "just call me the doctor."

"eeyy, that's my title, and you're not taking it yet." he laughs, genuinely for the first time since the accident, his mood always improving when his darling is around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I'm not vale's biggest fan (It's probably obvious I'm a marc & jorge fan and I don't approve of the way he talks about them sometimes) but I'm gutted he's injured, hope he gets better soon! <3


	64. "tell me what's wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jorge martin is so cute, and i got sad when he crashed on sunday, so wrote this to make myself feel better! this is probably the only rider / original character story I'll write but may do more if anyone wants that! Let me know and do send me couple requests :)

"tell me what's wrong." jorge rolled his head to the side, watching his girlfriend, who seemed to have a permanent pout on her face since he'd returned from the medical centre after his crash.

"you crashed today and you don't even care." she crosses her arms, slumping in the seat.

"i do care, of course i do."

"you could have gotten seriously injured - again! or made your leg worse!" she huffs.

"i didn't do it on purpose! you knew the risks of me riding before we even started dating, so what's the problem now?"

"i wasn't in love with you then!"

"what?" jorge's eyes go wide, typical the girl says she loves him for the first time while their arguing, "what did you say?"

"i love you, okay? and watching you crash out like that - i was scared." "but i'm okay."

"this time, but what about next time?"

"i'll have you to nurse me better if anything happens, eh?" he grins at the roll of her eyes, "i'm as careful as i can be."

"just stop scaring me like that please."

"i'll try," he kisses her cheek, "i promise."

"you didn't say it back." she mutters, playing with her hands in her lap, nervous.

"of course i love you too," he wraps his arm around her and pulls him into his chest, "i'm sorry for scaring you."


	65. "i see the way you look at him."

it was a wednesday the first time the man visited the coffee shop, marc spotted him almost instantly as he stood behind the coffee machine. his co-worker, dovi, greeting the man with a warm smile, taking the order ' _large black americano, please_ ', and writing his name on the cup before passing it to marc, 'george', written in his messy handwriting.

he catches his eye as the coffee pours into the cup, he doesn't mean to but it's hard to take his eyes off the gorgeous green eyed man he'd never seen before. the man, george, offers him a smile and marc's cheeks go pink as he smiles back.

the barista notices the redness of his nose, scarf wrapped tight around his neck due to the cold weather, and he definitely didn't think about wanting to brush his own nose against his to get him warm again. he slides the now full cup across the counter, george grins as he takes a sip, wincing as the too hot liquid burns his tongue.

"it's jorge, by the way. not george." marc nods, "and your name is?"

"marc!" dovi shouts, taking his attention away from the green eyed adonis, "three hot chocolates with cream and marshmellows!"

"best get on with that, eh? see you later... marc." he winks, before taking steps out the door again into the icy weather, though a warmth in his stomach.

•

it's three days until he comes back, right in the middle of the saturday lunch rush, and marc manages to spill the drink he was making all over his hand as he's distracted by the man in the queue. he orders a large black americano again, dovi writing ' _george_ ' again, marc grabs the marker, crossing it out and writing ' _jorge_ ' instead. he doesn't fail to see the glare from dovi as he definitely should be making the drinks rather than messing around with his cups.

"you remembered." jorge smiles warmly, "thank you." marc nods, loving that smile being directed at him, "um, can i get your number, maybe?" marc nods again, eagerly this time, holding out his hand to take the older mans phone and type out his number, saving it just as ' _marc_ ', seeing he's the only marc in his phonebook.

"marc, two caramel lattes to go!" dovi shouts, marc can't help but roll his eyes, the inconvenience of work at a time like this!

"i'll call you," he winks, just like before, and marc's still blushing as he makes the caramel lattes, eyes going over the top of the machine just to watch him leave.

"he's cute," dovi smirks, seeing his colleague keeping his eyes locked on the subject of his affections until he's out of sight, marc just shrugs nonchalantly, those his cheeks are still pink, "you might be mute, but i'm not blind, i see the way you look at him."

•

_unknown number calling..._

marc feels his heart start to beat faster, surely that must be jorge! disappointment takes over quickly as he realises he can't answer it. damn, he wishes he text instead. it was times like this that not being able to speak affected his life with hurtful consequences. who was he kidding anyway? there was no chance jorge would be interested in him knowing he couldn't speak - who wants to date someone like that? definitely not someone as handsome and charming as jorge seemed to be.

unknown: _hi, it's jorge. i hope you didn't just give me your number to be polite, i'd understand if you did... but if not - call me back when you're free x_

marc smiles at the message, and the kiss at the end. god, did he want to get to know jorge! maybe he should tell him now, and have it out there so jorge would know all the facts before it went any further... but he'd love to have a chance with jorge, not wanting to risk it before it even started.

marc: _hello jorge, sorry i missed your call. is texting okay? i can't call right now x_

jorge: _of course! i was hoping that we could maybe meet up tomorrow night? somewhere that doesn't involve you making me coffee? x_

marc: _except in the morning! x_

marc cringes, why did he write that?! he'll scare him off before he even gets a chance.

marc: _that was a joke! yes, i'd like that x_

jorge: _i like the attitude, you're funny ;) have you been to cafè rouge? x_

marc: _not yet, but i've wanted to for ages! x_

jorge: _then it sounds like a date ;) meet you there at six thirty? x_

marc: _see you then! x_

 jorge: _i look forward to it x_

•

marc was not looking forward to it. he wished he was, a date with a super hot guy - what more could he want?! but he was nervous, wondering if jorge would simply get up and leave once he knows, leaving him alone at the table like a sad story. the walk is only short to the cafè from marc's house, but his hands won't stop shaking.

he feels his notepad and pen in his pocket, the first page already written to give to jorge - to explain. he's relieved he doesn't have to ask for the table once he's there as jorge has already spotted him and waved him over.

"hi," he smiles, "you look handsome." marc nods, taking his seat and he can see jorge looking at him puzzled. he pulls the pad from his pocket, sliding it over shyly to his date.

' _hi jorge, i don't know if this will make you run away or not (i hope not), but i'm what's generally known as mute. i don't speak aloud, and i haven't for almost four years now. i fully understand if you decide i'm not worth the hassle, and won't be offended if you choose to leave.'_

marc can see jorge finish reading and look up at him with sympathetic eyes, that's one of the looks he didn't want - he didn't want jorge to stay out of some kind of pity. he watches jorge put the pad down, before using his hands to sign.

' _do you know sign language?_ ' marc's jaw almost drops as the man signs fluently.

' _yes! you know it?_ '

' _my sister is deaf, i learnt when i was young.'_

' _wow_.' marc grins, jorge turning out better than he'd even hoped.

"i don't mind," jorge finally speaks, "i think you're worth the hassle, if you think i am too."

' _i'd like to find out_.'


	66. "can you please stop lying?"

"come on luca," he mutters, voice laced with seduction, "i see you looking at me."

"alex, it's not like that..."

"you don't fancy me? i know you like boys, i pretended i didn't but i saw you with frankie before, do you remember that?"

"you know i think you're handsome, but what you saw with frankie was a long time ago," luca sighs, stepping back as alex steps closer and closer into his personal space, until his back is against the wall and alex is almost pressed up against him, "alex, this isn't a good idea."

"one kiss and i'd make you feel different." alex teases, eyes on luca's lips, until something glistening catches his eye and he looks down, spotting the necklace around luca's neck. the spanish rider frowns - he knows that necklace. "why have you got marc's necklace?"

"what? i don't - it must just be a similar one," luca shrugs it off, tucking it back under his shirt, "coincidence."

"let me see." alex demands, reaching for his neck, "i'll know if it's his, he's worn it since he was a teenager!"

"back off, alex!" he pushes the other boy, but his hand is already around the chain of the necklace and as he falls back, the necklace breaks off luca's neck and into alex's hand. the italian feels his heart drop, speechless as he watches alex inspect it, and he can tell he knows it's his brothers by the look of horror on his expression.

"why do you have this?" he grits his teeth, eyes wide as he looks up at luca, not even bothering to push himself up off the floor.

"it's not his!"

"can you please stop lying?!" alex shouts, gripping the necklace hard in his grip. "are you seeing him? that's - is that why you're not interested in me?"

"we're together, yeah." luca's cheeks are pink, but he's not sure if it's from the embarrassment or the shame alex was making him feel, "please don't tell vale."

"i wouldn't do that to marc," alex promises, as angry as he is that marc and luca kept this a secret, he still wouldn't do anything to hurt his big brother, "you've been keeping this a secret from everyone? for how long? weeks? _months_?!"

"three months..."

"three months?!" alex repeats, shocked marc could keep anything a secret from him for that long, "he could have told me, i wouldn't have said anything! and i wouldn't have just made an idiot out of myself in front of you!"

"we agreed to keep it just between us, until we knew how we felt... our families are already at war, we didn't want to make it worse. you know what everyone would have said, either marc's using me to sabotage vale or vale's using me to sabotage marc - no one would have understood! and you haven't made an idiot out of yourself, things might have been different if i wasn't with marc." luca smiles shyly when saying his name, he sits down beside alex, both with their backs resting against the wall.

"and how do you feel about each other?" alex watches as luca bites down on his bottom lip, hand taking the necklace from alex's grip and playing with it between his fingertips.

"i love him, and i think he loves me too."

"he must do, he wouldn't risk this much to be with you if he didn't."

"i hope so. i'm truly sorry alex."

"i'm sorry too, sorry i broke the necklace, i'll get it fixed." alex swallows his guilt, pleased it was just a broken clasp that needed fixing because he probably wouldn't have forgiven himself if it were broken forever, "all i ever want is my brother to be happy, and if some twist of fate means that is with you, then i'll help the two of you through it. and i won't say a word to anyone until you're both ready."

"thank you - i guess you'll be a pretty good brother in law," he smirks, nudging his side with his shoulder.

"ew, does that mean we'd be related to valentino?" alex pales, "imagine that seating plan at the wedding." luca laughs, throwing his head back.

"i don't think we have to worry about that for a long time! come on," luca gets up, and dusts himself down before holding out a hand for alex, "best go tell marc the news."

"sure... can we maybe not tell him about the me trying to kiss you bit at the start..."

"but that's my favourite part!"


	67. "are you happy with her?"

"come in," her voice is like silk, tempting, "champ, i've been waiting for you," she purrs turning around with her satin dressing gown split open at the front, a black underwear set peaking through. she gasps, eyes going wide as she pulls the gown around her, "you're not jorge."

"no, and i'm not maverick, either," marc practically growls, watching her eyes go innocent, but marc knows she's anything but.

"what do you mean?" she frowns, looking as if butter couldn't melt.

"i saw you, in misano with maverick. you were going into his motorhome and as he closed the door i saw you kissing him."

"you must be mistaken," she leans against the counter, cocking an eyebrow at him, "if this is your weird little plan to get jorge for your own it won't work. he's not interested in you, marc. he told me all about your little fascination fuck but that's all it was."

"i saw you!" marc shouts, frustrated as she's pushing all the right buttons - he and jorge had really liked each other. it was genuine, he has to remind himself, "you're cheating, and I'm gonna make sure he knows all about it."

"so? you think him knowing i'm seeing someone else will make him break up with me and what? he'll magically fall in love with you?" she scoffs, "it will hurt him and he won't be thanking you."

"so you are seeing maverick?"

"yeah," she smirks, "and he's a great fuck. maybe even as good as jorge - and well, you know how good that is," she laughs, mocking him, "give it up, marc. you best get going, he'll be back any minute and i think he'd have a lot to say seeing you in here with me dressed like this." marc scowls, shaking his head as he walks away, "even though you are more interested in his cock than me."

"fuck you." he closes the door with a slam, pulling his phone out of his pocket, seeing the red flash still recording, he breathes out a sigh as he presses stop, saving to his files. only just before seeing jorge making his way toward him through the path, his scowl involuntarily turns into a smile at the sight of him, "jorge. hi."

"what are you doing here?" he rubs his lips together, looking marc up and down, confusion on his features.

"just wanted to congratulate you on your front row start."

"oh, thanks. surprised you're not beside me." marc shrugs.

"we'll see tomorrow."

"of course. best get inside, the missus will be waiting," he goes to move past him, only for marc to catch his arm.

"actually, there was something else too. jorge, are you happy with her? truly, undeniably happy?"

"marc," he groans his name softly, "we've talked about this." he remembers the seemingly endless conversations about the two of them and if they could make things work, if they could make each other happy.

"just answer."

"i don't know if she's the one." he shrugs, and that's enough for marc, that doubt he needed to see before bringing the whole relationship down.

"then you need to hear this..." he pulls out his phone, clicking on the most recent voice recording. it's crackly, but undeniably marc and his girlfriend talking.

' _you're cheating... you are seeing maverick?... yeah, and he's a great fuck.'_

jorge gulps, pressing the stop button on marc's phone. "when did you record this?"

"just now," he mutters, not being able to figure out the expression on jorge's face, "i'm sorry. i had to tell you the truth after you said you weren't sure..."

"and if i said i was happy with her?"

"i might have kept quiet. but you deserve to be happy, and loved by someone who loves you back equally, if not more." jorge nods, understanding the underlining feeling of those words, marc explaining he's the one jorge deserves without actually saying it.

"thanks for telling me." he moves past, making his way to the door of his motorhome - where she is - before turning back to his rival, "good luck tomorrow."

"what - what are you gonna do?"

"i don't know. but just so you know - i would never call you a fascination fuck. i promise. goodnight."

"night." marc mumbles, not sure what to feel as he watches jorge step into his motorhome, and possibly stepping into the arms of his cheating girlfriend.


	68. "please tell me that's not true."

jorge straightens his tie, anticipation over as he hears a knock at his hotel door. he smiles to himself in the mirror, telling himself to keep calm, and regretting ever telling his sister that he would be bringing a plus one to her wedding, when he didn't even have a plus one to bring.

when dovi suggested an escort agency, jorge had laughed in his face, only to realise the likelihood of him finding a boyfriend in the next month who was drop dead gorgeous, with " _chocolate brown eyes_ " and a " _classic winning smile_ " (damn, why had he gone into detail when inventing him!) would be slim to none. so, he'd called.

he explained exactly what he wanted, and he hoped the company came through for him, especially as his bank account was two thousand euros lighter. he swings open the door and... he's perfect. all that jorge imagined and more.

"hello!" he grins, showing off his white teeth and dimples, "i'm marc."

"jorge, you'd best come in." he steps back to allow him into the room, which he follows through, seeming a lot more comfortable than jorge.

"so i know it's your sisters wedding from what the company told me," marc speaks as he looks around the room, even opening the wardrobe doors and peaking around, "but you might need to give me details, so they don't get suspicious."

"sure, um, do you mind?" jorge raises an eyebrow, concerned at marc ruffling through his underwear, the man not making a comment about the lube and condoms his hand brushes past.

"it's part of the ruse. if i'm suppose to be your boyfriend i have to know what you're like... clothes choices - what are those sweatpants in the wardrobe by the way? definitely wouldn't approve of you wearing those.. seeing if you're messy or tidy. it's all part of the job."

"i see. it's not that you're just nosey?" jorge rests his hands on his hips.

"that too, i can't help myself. so, tell me about your sister? any important things i should know?"

"her name is laura, her fiancé's name is charlie - she's a journalist, he's an accountant."

"boring," marc scoffs, "what about you?"

"me?" jorge seems taken aback, not sure exactly what he should say. "what's your job?"

"i race bikes."

"nice! i do a bit of dirt track in my spare time. you're home is?"

"lugano, but i was born in majorca."

"birthday?"

"4th may," marc nods, taking a seat on the bed, "yours?"

"doesn't matter, make it up and i'll go along with you. just remember the things you've said," jorge nods, biting his lips, wondering how on earth this will work, "how long have we been together?"

"five months."

"how did we meet?"

"mutual friend - dani - my sort of colleague, don't worry he won't be here."

"good," marc brushes his suit down, "you look nervous."

"i am. i think my mama will take one look at us and know it's not true."

"i've done this a few times, and it's never failed. i'm not gonna let this be the first," he pats the bed beside him, "sit," he follows jorge with his eyes as he sits down, marc takes his hand in his, intertwining their fingers, he moves in closer. "if we're gonna pull off we've been dating for five months, we have to be comfortable with each other, right?" jorge nods, "put your arm around me." the older man does as he's told, and puts a tentative arm around marc's waist. "oh come on, that's pathetic. that's not the grip of someone who is in love, we haven't been together long, we should still have that feeling where we don't want to be apart."

"i- i can't." jorge blushes, feeling judged under marc's gaze. "jorge," he warns, "it won't work if you don't try."

"okay," he pulls marc tighter to his side, as marc's hand goes to his knee, "okay?"

"better. kiss me."

"now?"

"yes!" he rolls his eyes, deciding to go to jorge rather than letting jorge come to him, he leans in, pressing their lips together, gently. marc's hands go up to his face, encouraging jorge to loosen up and go with it a bit more. he smiles into the kiss as he feels jorge slips his tongue in his mouth. they pull apart with jorge's cheeks tinged pink, "not bad. probably won't be needing to go that hardcore in front of your parents, but it made you feel more comfortable right?"

"y-yeah. we can do this... right?"

"yes, of course. plus parents love me," he winks cheekily, "nothing to worry about!"

-

jorge can practically feel hear his heart hammering in his ears, and he feels marc's hand tighten around his and draws circles with his thumb as they walk up to the church.

"jorge!" he grits his teeth as his mother runs over to them, pulling her son into a bone crushing hug, "you look so handsome! and this must be paolo!"

"actually, paolo is his middle name, i just call him that as a nickname sometimes - it's marc." jorge palms her off, hoping she'll believe him.

"ola!" marc grins, "i see how you made such a beautiful son, you're looking beautiful."

"oh, thank you marc," she blushes under marc's gaze, "i'm so happy to meet you. i've heard nothing but good things. i'm just glad jorge has finally found someone, you never know it might be your wedding i next wear this hat to!"

"mama!" jorge warns, embarrassed already.

"sorry, sweetheart. we just didn't know if you would ever-"

"please stop!" he moans, feeling like a little boy, as marc laughs.

"i would be so lucky if i ever got the chance to have this one forever."

"awww! it seems like we'd be lucky to have you in our family! we must get to know each other later, i'm sure we're sat together," she clasps her hands together, "you two best go in and get a seat. laura will be here any moment!" she squeals, clearly delighted both her children seemed to be happy and loved. jorge nods, saying goodbye to his mother and leading marc through the church.

"did you have to say that?" he whispers, "she'll never stop asking when the wedding is now."

"she seemed pleased," he smirks, nudging his side as they take their seats, keeping their hands together, "let her be happy."

"until next week when i tell her we've broken up."

"you can tell her i cheated on you if you want." jorge scoffs.

"she'd hunt you down and cut your balls off if you cheated on me." he laughs, watching marc's eyes go wide.

"maybe we'll think of something else..."

"i think that's a better idea." they fall into a silence as they hear the wedding song start and see laura make her way down the aisle into the arms of her future husband.

-

they're sat at the bride and grooms family table at the reception, marc and jorge sandwiched by jorge's parents and charlie's parents and brother. marc had almost pushed jorge into the seat next to his mother, so marc had to sit beside jorge's father, chico, which jorge was eternally grateful for. the younger man must have noticed his hesitance to speak to his father. the second their seated, marc puts his hand on jorge's thigh as if telling him everything was going to be okay.

"ugh," jorge hears his father say, looking at marc's hand, "son, i don't mind you being gay but do you have to be all over each other? we're at dinner." jorge looks down, going to move marc's hand away but his date keeps it firmly there.

"no-one else at the table has a problem with me putting my hand on my boyfriends leg do they?" marc speaks up, looking at everyone else, who all shake their heads 'no', "perhaps you'd prefer to sit yourself at the bar as that's where you're going to be all evening anyway, isn't it?" he challenges, jorge keeps quiet, just watching with curious eyes.

"i'm walking away because it's my laura's wedding but if i see you again... we'll be having words, boy." chico snarls, grabbing his beer and walking off.

"well done lad," charlie's brother claps marc on the back as the rest of the table smiles at them, even jorge's mother seemed pleased to be away from her ex husband, "he was out of order." marc nods, looking to jorge for approval, who seems to give him a shy smile, as if nobody had ever stood up for him before.

"thank you," he whispers, squeezing marc's knee in return, "thank you so much."

-

the evening gets better and better from there. jorge's father is slumped by the bar, not even attempting to create drama with anyone for once, and jorge sees his sister smiling with the biggest grin he'd ever seen on her face. he hoped he'd be able to find someone to make him feel like that too one day.

he watched on as all his family seemed to love marc, they'd laugh at all his silly jokes and admire his beauty as he'd walk past and give a smile. it was hard for anyone's knees not to go weak at the sight.

-

"dance?" marc holds out his hand, and leads him to the dance floor, just after the happy couple had finished their first dance.

"i'm not a good dancer," jorge admits with a blush as he puts his arms around marc's waist, as they dance closely. he closes his eyes for a moment, thinking if only this could be real - marc was perfect, and everyone adored him. jorge knows that in the reality of it all, marc would never be interested in someone like him.

"i think you're fantastic, babe." he laughs, as jorge can feel his throat vibrating against his head. the older man lifts his head up, looking into marc's eyes and pressing their lips together - just because he could. maybe this wasn't real, but he was aloud to pretend just for tonight.

"can we cut in?" the two men split apart, seeing jorge's sister and mother standing smiling, jorge nods taking his sisters hand as leading her into a dance, and marc takes jorge's mothers hand, twirling her and earning a giggle.

-

"he's great, jorge." laura smiles, watching marc twirl her mother around, "i'm so pleased you've met someone so wonderful. mama even said he put dad in his place, which is brave. he must really love you."

"he's definitely special." jorge can feel his heart flutter in his chest, how can one evening with the man be making him feel like this? he reminds himself this isn't the real marc, it's the one he's pretending to be because jorge paid him to.

"all mum and i want us you to be happy. you've been smiling so much all night, we love seeing you like this."

"i love seeing you like this." he turns the conversation around, "i'm so happy you've met the one - he's been good for you."

-

"marc, please be good to him," jorge's mother mutters as she dances with her head on his chest, "i'm sure you know he's been so lonely for so long and the way you two look at each other is magical. he deserves someone to love him for him." marc cringes, this is the part of the job he hated, when his clients family would get involved and get too close, he hated lying.

"i'll be here for as long as he wants me to."

"you're an angel."

-

"there you are! i've been looking for you!" marc passes him a beer taking a seat beside him on the bench, "all okay? i haven't said anything wrong have i?"

"no, you've been perfect. completely worth that two thousand euros," he laughs, but marc notices it's without humour, "just needed some space from being told how happy everyone is for me, except it's not real. i shouldn't have lied and brought you here."

"jorge..." marc soothes, putting his arm around him.

"i don't want your 'paid for' pity," he shakes the younger mans arm off, "maybe we should call it a night."

"it's only eleven thirty, you've paid until three." jorge screws his eyes tightly together, before opening them and looking to the sky, appreciating the stars.

"i'm going back to the hotel."

"i'll come with you. come on, let's say goodbye and get our jackets."

"you don't have to."

"i want to." he promises, as they both make their way back inside, marc taking jorge's hand in his, comfort he would have given if he was being paid or not - both unaware of the shadow who was listening to their conversation.

-

"laura, thank you for a wonderful day, we're heading back to the hotel."

"okay brother, i love you. thank you for everything," she pulls him in for a hug and kiss to the cheek, before pulling marc in too, kissing his cheek, "i hope to see you again soon!" marc nods, wordlessly, not wanting to create even more confusion when they never see each other again.

"off so soon, son?" chico mocks.

"papa," laura warns, "don't."

"going home with your boyfriend? oh wait, he's not your boyfriend, is he? you paid him to be here with you. now what, gonna take him back to your hotel room to get your money's worth?" he snarls.

"what?" laura frowns, "you don't know what you're talking about."

"i heard them. come on laura, did you actually think someone like marc could actually be interested in someone like jorge? he's gotta pay people to pretend to love him because nobody will." jorge feels his cheeks start to burn, and his eyes start to sting with tears, and he wants to run as far away as possible. his heart sinks even more as he sees his mother walk over, concern on her face.

"what is going on?" she rests her hands on her hips.

"jorge hired this kid to date him. they're not a real couple," chico almost laughs, "that's sad."

"jorge? marc? please tell me that's not true."

"yeah, it is," jorge mumbles, "it's all true." he feels the stares of his family on him, as he begins to cry before running off, not wanting them to think any less of him than they already did.

"marc, all those things you said..."

"i'm sorry," he says, genuinely, before turning to chico, "you're a horrible man and you don't deserve a son as great as jorge is," he turns back to the two women, "even if i wasn't being paid, I would still have come tonight. your son is wonderful and whoever he does end up with is very lucky. i'm so sorry for lying." he shakes his head, following the direction that jorge left.

-

jorge can't stop the sobs from coming as he curled up against his sheets. he was embarrassed and ashamed - his dad was right, the only way he can have someone is to pay them for their affection. it's disgusting. he hears knocking at the door, praying for them to go away.

"jorge, i know you're in there." he hears marc's voice through the door, "i'll sit out here until you open up, so you might as well open it now and save us both the time." jorge sighs, wiping at his face and opening the door, seeing marc with his sympathetic eyes.

"you don't have to come after me. i already paid." marc steps into the room, and presses his lips against jorge, slamming the door behind him and walking him backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed. that seems to make jorge come back to his senses and pushes marc away.

"what are you doing?"

"kissing you?" he laughs, as if it's obvious what he's doing.

"i don't want this, not like this," jorge frowns, "i paid you to be my date to my sisters wedding, i didn't pay you for sex," he shakes his head, "i wouldn't do that."

"wow. thanks." he says sarcastically, "i wasn't charging you for this. i wanted to do this. i like you, i can't understand how you would have to pay someone to be your date at all. you're amazing."

"shut up," jorge sighs, rubbing his head and sitting down on the bed, "you don't know me, not really."

"i've liked everything i've seen so far. maybe you could show me more about you... that is if you want to, of course."

"my dad was right, in reality you would never go for me."

"he's wrong. what if you let me take you on a date? i'll pay this time," he winks, earning a laugh out of jorge, "anyway, i could disappoint you as much as you could disappoint me. even though i already know you won't."

"okay," jorge nods, "a date sounds good."

"can i have a kiss before i go?" jorge blushes, standing up and wrapping his arms around marc's waist, before leaning in for a tender kiss. "mmm," marc smirks, "i can't wait for our date now, and just so you know, i'm not against putting out on the first date." jorge laughs.

"earlier proved you didn't even need a date to put out."

"what can i say? when i see something i want - i do everything to get it. and i want you." jorge presses another quick kiss to his lips, before stepping back.

"get out of here before i get too tempted." he pushes him back playfully. marc laughs, turning to the door.

"i'll call you tomorrow, handsome." he winks, closing the door with thud, and jorge can't stop the smile spreading across his face - his fake ' _perfect man_ ' ending up being the real thing.


	69. "i wish i never met you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I written these two before...? I don't think so! Here you go, new coupling! We like to mix things up over here

"i wish i never met you."

"you don't mean that," enea shakes his head, his heart breaking a little, "please don't say that."

"everyone has seen that video!" alex cries, cheeks flushed with embarrassment, knowing hundreds of thousands of people had seen him on camera, begging enea to fuck him, and make him come, it was humiliating.

"it's embarrassing for me too." enea insists, frustrated at alex thinking he was the only one hurting from this. the italian rider did feel a little guilty - he was the one who persuaded alex to let him film him. just a short video for him to watch when they were apart, and enea needed something special. he never imagined his phone being hacked and the video being posted online. he'd never wish that on anyone, let alone his love.

"it's me on the video, though isn't it?" alex shakes his head, "just leave me alone."

"you'd rather get through this by yourself than beside someone that loves you?"

"it's all your fault, enea!"

"i didn't post it!" he protests, crossing his arms, his attitude more defensive than comforting.

"i know you didn't." alex grits his teeth, "please just leave me alone for a bit."

"okay," enea mutters, "i'll come find you later." alex nods watching him leave before scrolling through his phone and inflicting self sabotage by clicking on his twitter mentions.

@motofsn3858 - _knew @alexmarquez73 was a dirty lil whore lol_

@alexgurl7312 - _bambi, you ain't so innocent huh? ;) @alexmarquez73_

@marquezluver9373 - _damn, @alexmarquez , what else can you do with that mouth?! best ask bestia;)_

he switches his phone off, the device being the root of his problem in the first place. he squeezes his eyes shut, feeling tears dripping down his face, and wishing he didn't send enea away.


	70. "do broken hearts make you so proud?"

luca frowns watching vale and marc talking, vale's face set in a smirk as he speaks, seeing marc's face crumble at something he'd said before storming off. he wonders over to his brother, he looks satisfied, even pleased with himself.

"how do broken hearts make you so proud?" luca wonders, narrowing his eyes at valentino, yes he was his brother but he could see the trail of destruction he always managed to leave in his wake.

"luca," he puts a hand on his shoulder, "it is much easier to break the heart of another, than to risk your own being hurt."

"that's pathetic," he shakes his head, "your missing out on so much by never giving anyone a chance."

"i already gave out my chances a long time ago," luca doesn't miss the flick of valentino's gaze, as they look over to the other side of the room, straight at dani pedrosa, and that look gave the game away, "you have to take care of yourself." luca gazes at the other side of the room too, seeing andrea smiling right at him. "relationships with anyone else but yourself might not always last... andrea might be what you'll always want, but maybe you won't be what he always wants." luca sighs, knowing it's not andrea he's really talking about, but his own love, dani.

and luca hopes he never ends up like his brother - leading on others because he can't have the person he truly desires.


	71. "i made a mistake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation from '"does he know about the baby?"

"last night was great, really," jorge presses a kiss to his cheek, as they lay wrapped up in sheets, "thank you so much."

"i'm glad you enjoyed it," marc trails a finger up and down jorge's arm, "i wasn't expecting you to be awake until about midday though, the way you were last night!" jorge laughs, remembering the drunk state he'd gotten into, blushing remembering what he'd said.

"i recall the part about marriage, cats, dogs and babies... sorry," jorge smirks, though his attitude changes as he sees marc stay serious, feeling the tension in the room change, "i was kidding you know..." he worries, thinking he's gone in too hard too soon, and put marc off, "i'm not gonna ask you to marry me tomorrow, i just," he sighs, "i love you and i think about this stuff in the future, you know?"

"yeah, it's fine." he promises.

"it doesn't feel very fine. marc, if you don't want this to be serious between us, i need to know," he frowns, he'd thought they were on the same page but it feels as if marc would rather be anywhere else but here, "i could probably recover if you left me now, but a little longer and there would be no going back." jorge huffs, upset at the lack of response, he sits up, wishing he wasn't naked right now, "marc!" he almost shouts as of trying to knock marc out of this non responsive trance.

"i slept with someone else." jorge's jaw drops, before he composes himself, blinking back tears and feeling his heart sink to his stomach.

"what?" his voice cracks, and he's reaching out for marc, as if wanting comfort even though he was the one causing the pain.

"it was when we were first seeing each other," he starts, finally finding his voice, "you and i weren't exclusive yet." he adds, as if that was a solid excuse, "i met her in a bar in barcelona when i was filming a commercial. she was hot and i was drunk, i don't know why i did it because i knew i was falling for you. maybe i was trying to prove to myself i wasn't gay, that what i felt for you was lust and it was just about sex, i wanted to prove i could like girls too."

"that's a shit reason," jorge grinds his teeth, "wait, i remember that - you in barcelona filming... you came to lugano and surprised me the next day, and that week you suggested we date seriously." he furrows his forehead, "you got out of bed with her and then came straight to me."

"it wasn't like that! well, it was but she made me see that i wanted to be with you." marc tries to grab jorge's hand to stop him moving away, "i'm sorry."

"why are you only telling me this now? that was six months ago." marc gulps.

"i blocked it out, i could have forgotten it ever happened, but now.. i can't because, she's pregnant." and if jorge thought he was devastated, those two words brought it to a whole new level.

"you're fucking joking." he growls, "you didn't use protection with her. how stupid could you be? she could have had anything and you could have given it to me!" jorge shudders, feeling disgusted and hurt, marc putting them both at risk, "how long have you known?"

"four months... i couldn't tell you, i didn't want to hurt you."

"yeah? i feel pretty hurt right now. four months?! over half of our relationship you've been keeping that from me? i think you should go now."

"jorge, please. i made a mistake." he begs, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"how can i trust you now?" he pushes marc away, "you need to give me some space."

"no!" his voice cracks, "i'm not allowing you to push me away, i'm not! let's have this fight and then get through it."

"i don't want to fight with you."

"so you're gonna give up on me?" marc's heart sinks, a fight would have been a better response than nothing, it was as if jorge had already decided they were done.

"you ruined this. don't put it on me."

"it's not ruined! i still want you, if you still want me." he pleads, straddling jorge's hips to keep him in place and keep him looking in his eyes, "it doesn't have to be ruined."

"marc," jorge whimpers, leaning his head back, "I don't know if i can deal with you being a dad to some random girls baby."

"i don't have to see it."

"come on. you have too much love in you to know you have a kid out there and not want to see it."

"i would for you." jorge shakes his head, feeling though he may mean it when he says it, marc wouldn't be able to stay away.

"i wouldn't ask you to." jorge sighs, pushing marc off him, and getting out of bed, pulling on sweatpants and a tshirt.

"where are you going?" marc asks in a small voice, almost as if he were scared of the answer.

"i'm going for a walk. then i'm going to have a coffee, and we're gonna make a plan."

"we? together...?" he bites his lip, feeling the swell of hope in his chest.

"maybe," jorge shrugs, as if it weren't one of the biggest decisions he would ever make, but knowing he needed to take a little weight of the decision before it swallowed him whole, "let me think, and i'll be back, okay?" marc nods, kneeing up on the bed, and grabbing the front of jorge's shirt, pulling him close and kissing him as if his life depended on it. he prays the kiss is enough for jorge to know his affections truly lie with him as he watches him walk out the door.

marc hopes it isn't their last kiss.


	72. "he's hiding behind the sofa."

"where is he?" alex asks, hands on his hips.

"doesn't asking where he is defeat the point of the whole game?" jorge raises an eyebrow, surprised that the two brothers could be playing hide and seek when they're both definitely too old to be participating in such an activity.

"he's hiding behind the sofa." dani shrugs, bored.

"DANI!" marc squeals, outraged, as his head pops out over the sofa, "you're not suppose to tell him!"

"oops." dani shrugs, not feeling guilty at all, alex gives him a high five.

"thanks babe," alex kisses his cheek, landing on his lap, and earning an 'oof!' from dani, "team dalex, all the way."

"not fair," marc frowns, "it's cheating."

"all is fair in love and war." dani smirks.

"all right," jorge rolls his eyes at them, "just because you want your cock sucked doesn't mean you should ruin the game."

"exactly!" marc grins, pleased his boyfriend is sticking up for him, "...and ew, that's my little brother."

"well despite you two acting like it, you're not children anymore, so you have to accept what your brother gets up to in his free time." jorge feels marc's arms wrap around his waist as he takes a seat beside him.

"i just don't wanna hear about it."

"well, looks like me and dani have some free time right about now, so perhaps we should get up to stuff marc doesn't want to hear about." he smirks, enjoying winding his brother up.

"sounds good to me." dani takes the hand that alex offers to him as he gets up.

"gross, go then. far, far away to dani's motorhome."

"see you. don't do anything we wouldn't do," jorge laughs, seeing the look of horror on marc's face.

"there ain't much you would do." dani grins cheekily, giving the pair a wink as he leaves with alex in tow.

"disgusting." marc pretends to gag, "i was happier when they were keeping it a secret."

"no you weren't. you're nosey as fuck, babe." jorge pulls marc on top of him, "and we are alone now, you know? and i definitely don't want to talk about dani and your brother when you're on top of me."

"i won't say another word," marc bites at the sensitive skin on jorge's neck, "except i love you." jorge moans.

"i love you too, but please don't stop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait... I wrote a story where none gets their heart broken? and no one feels sad?? I need a doctor.


	73. "just leave me alone."

nicolo sees him with his legs swinging over the side of the pit wall, watching the sunset over the track. he's alone, and nicolo knows there's only two emotions that makes andrea want to be alone - sadness and anger - and right now he's not sure which is the lesser of the two evils.

nonetheless, he takes the steps needed to get to him, hiking himself up on the wall beside his teammate.

"hey," nicolo swings his legs too, admiring the view (the sunset and andrea), he bites down on his bottom lip, frustrated at the lack of response, "alright?"

"just leave me alone."

"that's not what teammates do." andrea shakes his head and scoffs.

"not like we're gonna be that for much longer." nicolo curses himself, wishing he never made that comment, although andrea had a ride for next year, he imagines it still wasn't nice to be left out of the vr46 team, especially as nicolo is staying.

"right... sorry."

"don't be sorry. i'm not mad at you."

"it just sucks, i like having you as teammate."

"me too," andrea shuffles his hand along the rail, just close enough to put his pinkie finger over nicolo's, appreciating a little physical contact without anyone seeing, "i guess that means we won't be sharing hotel rooms anymore."

"we could still sneak into each other's?"

"really?" andrea looks surprised.

"yeah. did you think we wouldn't do that anymore just because we aren't going to be teammates?"

"i didn't know. i thought maybe we were messing around because you thought it was convenient... because i'm always there."

"no!" he shakes his head, "i only fuck people i actually like, mig." andrea can't help the grin spreading across his face, as nico smiles back at him, and shuffles a little closer, taking his hand properly, "it doesn't matter if we're teammates or not, there is no way you're getting away from me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck u vr46sky academy for breaking up the best teammates :(((


	74. "you look amazing tonight."

"you look amazing tonight," jorge admires, glancing the older man up and down, "i like it when you wear a suit."

"i remembered you always preferring to take it off?" he cocks his eyebrow, smirk on his face. jorge frowns.

"it's not the same now, is it?" jorge sighs, the tension that was always between them had fizzled, the spark no longer igniting, "maybe everything was based on how much we hated each other." jorge shakes his head at valentino, almost disappointed his heart rate doesn't speed up and his palms not turning clammy like they used to before. he can feel the passion was gone.

"maybe because you're not competition now." vale teases, pushing him away slightly, out of his personal space. jorge can't help but think vale was pushing him away because he felt rejected, sad that jorge didn't feel for him like he did before.

"i'll always be competition."

"maybe you will. do you want to come upstairs with me?" vale raises an eyebrow, knowing that the temptation must still be there, surely? even if jorge is denying it. valentino watches as jorge's eyes drift to something behind him, he turns and spots marc for a moment - the spaniard looking straight at he and jorge. vale clenches his jaw, and turns back to jorge.

"no thanks," jorge hums.

"other plans?" he stares down at his former teammate, and jorge nods.

"something like that..." he smiles softly, as if his mind was in a completely different place for a moment.

"good luck with _him_. you'll need it."

"i don't." jorge shrugs, "it's easy. it's fun... i'm happy, vale. i hope you can find it in you to love someone rather than trying to jump into bed with people you hate."

"i never hated you," he mumbles quietly, "i could have loved..." jorge holds up a hand to stop him finishing that sentence.

"don't..." jorge frowns, "you never let that be an option. just... find someone to make you happy, okay?" vale nods, sending jorge a tight smile, as marc walks over, placing a hand on jorge's shoulder. vale wondered if this was an act to mark his territory.

valentino looks between them, before walking away with a strained smile... wondering if he'd maybe be in marc's shoes if he'd chosen to allow jorge as close to his heart as he did to his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any couplings you'd like to see? or see more of? Let me know x


	75. "i thought you wanted me."

valentino's phone buzzes repeatedly against the beside side table while he's in the shower, and jorge leans over to see if it's a call that needs answering, only to see a string of messages.

' _you slept together?!_ '

 _'bloody hell, you've earned it. can't believe you fucked jorge._ '

jorge frowns, and slides the bar across to unlock vale's phone, surprised he didn't have a password. he scrolls up, and sees vale's first message that had started the string of responses, ' _mission complete. cash or card for that €1000? ;)'_ and there's a photo of him asleep in bed attached. jorge feels his stomach churn, realising last night was a bet to vale, though not as if he needed the money. he had done it for a joke.

god, did he really need to be paid to be interested in him? jorge felt humiliated, seeing valentino's friends talk about it, all of them knowing he'd given in to vale easily. he doesn't think he'd be able to look any of them in the eye again. he freezes hearing the shower water stop, and he puts vale's phone back down on the side table. he curls into himself and ducks under the covers, turning away from the bathroom door and closing his eyes to pretend he was sleeping.

he didn't know what to do, but his chest ached, and he wished he was anywhere but here right now. he hears the door open, and feels the bed beside him dip. within moments valentino's hand reaches out and strokes his hair softly.

"jorge?" he mutters, his voice quiet, "wake up. you've fallen back to sleep." jorge mumbles, pretending, and sleepily swats valentino's hand away. the older man stifles a laugh, and jorge feels the bed move again, valentino tucking himself back under the covers, naked, and pushing against jorge. it sends a shiver down the younger man's spine, vale still a little wet from his shower. "i can wake you up properly..." he whispers, a hand going around jorge's waist and a fingertip drawing patterns on jorge's stomach. the ducati rider squeezes his eyes shut, hating his body for reacting to the italian's touch. his body was betraying his mind.

"little jorge is very wake," he almost _giggles_ , slipping his hand down and around jorge's already hard cock, "babe," he hums, his wrist already building a rhythm. half of jorge wants to push valentino away and half wants to pull him closer. _this is a game... maybe he's getting another €1000 for part two..._ jorge groans, the sensation of valentino's hand wrapped around him being too much to move away from. "you _are_ awake, cheeky." vale presses a kiss to the back of his neck, and his shoulder, and jorge can feel him close behind. "come for me." jorge moans, following his request, without too much trouble.

he goes limp, back leaning against valentino's chest. before his senses return, and he's leaning away, pushing vale back to the other side of the bed. "whoa." he chirps, surprised at being shoved away. jorge pushes himself up to sit, pulling the covers up to maintain his modesty. but that was all gone with valentino by now. "are you okay, yorg?" he asks with wide eyes and a tone that actually sounded like he cared.

"how much for that then?" jorge asks, his voice sounding weaker than he hoped it would. valentino frowns, confused what jorge was talking about.

"what?"

"how much are they paying you for a handjob? €1000 for fucking, so what? €100? €200?" jorge watches the look of realisation cross valentino's face, and guilt cover his expression.

"no... jorge..."

"am i really that bad that you've got to be paid to sleep with me?" he grits his teeth, "huh?" he challenges as vale keeps quiet, "i thought you wanted me. i'm such an idiot."

"i do want you! i already got the money for last night, i wouldn't have done that this morning if i didn't want to!" he begs.

"i don't believe you."

"jorge, please." he reaches out, desperately, "they were only paying me for a kiss! everything else was me."

"how am i suppose to trust you? all of the stuff i said last night, i told you how long i'd liked you," jorge blushes, "and things about me and my family that i don't tell just anyone... and it was just a game to you? we're not teammates anymore but you're still playing your little mind games?"

"it wasn't like that. i was glad you told me that stuff. i don't think i realised it but i have liked you for a long time too. i've always fancied you but, that kiss... our first kiss, it made me realise."

"bullshit," he shakes his head, not wanting to give in and be played, "you're a liar."

"i'm not!" valentino practically shrieks, he moves over, pulling jorge in, and down, as he gets on top of him, holding his wrists against the bed, "you feel that?" vale grinds down against him, jorge nods, not quite being able to look valentino in the eye. "that's because of you. because sometimes looking at you gets me hot and bothered and you don't even realise. you're killing me sometimes. and there's no chance i'm having you for one night and then that's it. now i've had you once, i have to have you again." jorge lifts his gaze up to meet vale's, he can't deny the man sounded genuine. valentino leans down, placing kisses along jorge's neck, earning little whimpers from his rival. "again," he bites down on the sensitive skin, "and again," he lowers himself down, putting more of his weight against jorge's body, satisfied to find jorge half hard already. the older man's body seeming to think it was a teenager when it came to the eagerness of being with jorge, "and again." jorge can practically hear his heart hammering in his ears.

"nobody has to pay me to love you. i can do that on my own. if you'll let me?" jorge meets his eyes once again, knowing going down this road with valentino after all their history wasn't going to be easy, and he'll probably end up with a broken heart, but as the man straddles him, looking at him with those eyes... jorge doesn't care about the risk. he wants valentino, and he can finally have him.


	76. "will you marry me?"

"are you excited?" alex leans over the sofa, grinning as he watches his older brother play with the gold band in his hand.

"i'm nervous," marc bites his lip, he was worried. he'd planned every detail - finding the perfect ring, deciding where and how to propose, and now he was feeling the pressure of making sure he gets a ' _yes_ ', "what if he says no?"

"why would he say no?" alex rolls his eyes, sure that his brother was getting anxious about nothing, they'd been together four years - why would jorge say no?

"i don't know! it's a big commitment and maybe he wouldn't want that with me."

"of course he does! marc, don't scare yourself out of it. if it's what you want then you should go for it. have you planned what you're going to say?"

"yeah... do you wanna hear it?"

"yes," alex sits down beside him, and watches marc pull out a piece of paper from his pocket, and take a deep breath. he can already feel his cheeks going pink.

"okay... " he smiles, "jorge. when i first met you, i didn't know what to think. it was at a press conference and you were scowling, i remember you being so angry and a little scary," he scoffs, "but after you came over to me and shook my hand, and you smiled at me. after that smile, i was already gone for you. i'd try spotting you around the track, and whenever i did and i caught your eye - you'd give me that smile. it sent butterflies through my stomach.

i never thought you'd be interested in me, but that all changed when i moved into motogp. suddenly, you were always there, and always with that smile when you'd see me. all year we'd gotten closer and closer, and i wasn't sure if i was imagining it or if you were beginning to like me too. i'd hoped , of course, but i didn't know... not for sure, until valencia 2013. the best day of my life," he grins, "i got you and the title. when you came to my room after to congratulate me, i never dreamed you'd lean in and kiss me, but after that everything fell into place for me. i know now i've had you, i could never be without you. i have never ever loved someone the way i love you. and i would love to see that smile for the rest of my life if you'd let me... will you marry me?" alex clasps his hands together, and leans in, throwing his arms around his brother.

"that was great, marc. he'll say yes."

"you think?"

"no doubt, and asking him in valencia, the place you got together. he'll love it. you know how soppy jorge really is."

"i hope so. i just want everything to be perfect."

-

marc paces the room, his palms feeling sweaty. he glances out to the balcony where he'd set up candles, soft blankets and drinks, everything was looking just how he wanted it.

he felt jitters - having celebrated the title in malaysia, he'd gotten away from the team, keeping tonight just for he and jorge. he bites his lip, glancing at his watch - his lover already ten minutes late. marc tries not to worry, jorge hasn't always been great at being on time, and he always had an excuse.

he feels for the ring in his pocket, a strange relief going over him as he realises it's still there. he takes a seat on the bed, waiting for the knock at the door.

-

after twenty minutes, he's getting impatient. he'd planned everything and jorge was ruining it. marc calls his lover, only for it to go to answerphone.

" _babe? where are you? can you let me know when you're on your way?"_

another ten minutes and no response. he calls again.

" _jorge, seriously? where are you?"_

-

" _how could you not show up?_ " marc hears his voice crack as he leaves a fifth voicemail, watching as his candles burned down slowly and the champagne he'd ordered was getting warm. he checks his watch... an hour late.

he stands up, blowing the candles out. his phone buzzes, and he grabs it in an instant, only to be disappointed as his brothers name pops up.

' _come on, bro! where is my text!! you must have done it by now.. he said yes right?!_ ' marc gulps, feeling his stomach drop. tonight was supposed to be amazing, and now it's a disaster as his lover couldn't even bother to show up.

_'i didn't ask. he didn't show.'_

_'what?!'_

_'he's not here.'_

_':( i'm coming to see you.'_

_'no, please. i want to be alone_.'

-

marc hears knocking on the door, rolling his eyes, he'd told alex not to come! he was just about to say that out loud, only to find dovi on the other side of the door instead.

"dovi?" he frowns, confused.

"i'm sorry it took so long for me to find you. it's jorge... there was an accident."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!!! I'm so mean..


	77. "do you want to kiss as bad as i do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is (sort of!) halloween related so, happy Halloween! ;)

jorge wonders how he gets himself into these situations, sitting outside on a bench lit with fairy lights, sat beside a man he'd met at the party he was at only three hours before. jorge felt an energy between them the moment they shook hands, something that felt special. even though he only knew the man as the man behind the halloween mask, jorge being the one suggesting they keep their names a secret, something to increase the thrill of the meeting... and because he didn't want the man to know he was _jorge lorenzo_ , and that _jorge lorenzo_ would really like to kiss him.

"do you want to kiss as bad as i do right now?" jorge whispers, keeping his voice low, his thought tumbling out into words before he can stop them. he feels the butterflies in his stomach as the other man nods. they both lean in, scooting closer together. the man rests his hand on jorge's thigh, and almost lets out a whimper as their lips meet. the taste he'd felt he waited so long for was finally real, and he couldn't help the excitement building up, as jorge presses closer to him, deepening the kiss.

he responds happily, his other hand slipping under jorge's shirt to rest on his bare hip, and he can feel goosebumps under his fingertips. that seems to bring jorge to his senses and he pushes him back.

"sorry. i shouldn't... i don't know you." he's shaking his head, and his date is reaching out to grab him back before he gets too far out of reach.

"it's okay." he places his hands on either side of jorge's face, keeping him looking at him, "it's just a kiss." he presses a quick peck to jorge's lips again, to try and get him comfortable, and calmer, "see? it doesn't have to be complicated."

"everything in my life is complicated."

"maybe a night with me can help you forget all that?"

"i want to, but i can't." he whispers, wrapping his hands around the other man's wrist and pulling his hands away from his face softly, "i'm sorry. i have to go." he squeezes his eyes shut briefly, as if capturing the moment with his mind so he'll always remember this night, "goodbye." he sighs, beginning to walk away.

"jorge, wait!" he watches as jorge freezes, before he turns back around.

"how do you know my name?"

"y-you told me."

"no, i didn't!" jorge remembers being very careful not to say his name, wanting to be anonymous and do what he wanted to do for this one evening, "you know me?! is this a trick?"

"no! i promise." the man stands up, and walks over to him, taking jorge's hand in his, "i wouldn't ever do that to you." jorge pulls his hand away.

"why didn't you say you knew who i was? i wouldn't have... i wouldn't have kissed you." jorge bites his bottom lip, the fear of being outed becoming a very big one.

"you wouldn't have spent this whole evening with me if you knew... if you knew who i was."

"take off your mask." he demands, but he shakes his head, he was too frightened of the reaction.

"i can't. i'm scared." jorge can feel his hand trembling as he moves over, untying the ribbon around the back of the other man's head, and letting it fall away. he can't stop his jaw from dropping. the spaniards brown eyes were blue, obviously changed with contacts, and his hair sprayed lighter than his natural colour, but there was no mistaking who was behind the mask. it was marc.

"i think i'm gonna be sick." jorge stumbles back a few steps, eyes wide, and he can see the hurt look on marc's face.

"is it that bad?" the younger man asks, his voice cracking, "you hate me that much?"

"why did you kiss me if you knew it was me?" jorge knows his voice sounds shaken, but he can't feel confident right now, knowing he'd been so charmed this evening by his rival.

"because i like you," marc's voice sounded small, and nervous, "i knew you probably wouldn't have given me a chance as me."

"no i probably wouldn't have." jorge grits his teeth. how could he be so unlucky to spend his evening with an amazing, genuine guy, only for it to be marc? of course he thought the honda rider was gorgeous, everyone did, but he and marc together? jorge never even let himself dream it, "it's more complications."

"it's only complicated if you make it so. i like you, and i think you like me too."

"i... i do. but marc-"

"okay!" he stops him, "if it's too complicated, then just for tonight, why don't you keep pretending you don't know who i am, and we go up to my hotel room, and we do things neither of us will find complicated." jorge pauses at the suggestion, his body and his heart wanting to agree but his head telling him something completely different, "yes?" marc pushes.

"y-yeah. okay, take me upstairs." he nods, and sees marc's expression turn into a grin, as he watches him put his mask back on, and take his hand. the younger man leads him away from the party, and up to his hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I always write jorge/marc but they are my favessssss, I just wanna squeal when I see them together <3 next ones will have different pairings ;)


	78. "don't ask me that."

"you didn't let him pass you." marc's voice sounds loud in the quiet of jorge's motorhome. before he'd arrived he'd heard marc's footsteps up the steps, familiar enough he knew exactly who it was before he entered. jorge shrugs. he wonders if marc meant it as a question even though it sounded like a statement. "why didn't you let your teammate pass?"

"i don't need it from you, i've already had an earful from the team," he rolls his eyes, feeling done with the day, "just go... i'm sure you've got plenty of celebrating to do."

"jorge," he sighs, "just... why?"

"don't ask me that." he snaps, "what do you want me to say? that i did it because i wanted to make sure you'd win? i did it because i still love you? what about payback for 2015?" marc flinches at the mention of 2015, those memories he intended to leave behind.

"are any of those true?" marc bites his bottom lip, his ex boyfriend's jaw was clenched, he could see the tension on his expression.

"no," he growls, and marc can't help the flash of disappointment, that for maybe a moment jorge still cared for him and that he wanted him to win, even more than his own teammate. the chances for dovi to win were so slim, but it seemed as if jorge wouldn't even give him an opportunity to try. "i'm fine by the way, after my crash. thanks for asking." he adds sarcastically.

"i saw you get up and walk away."

"yeah, but last year... you still asked." jorge reminds him, the memory of japan when marc had won the championship a year ago and jorge had once again ended up in the gravel trap.

"you were my boyfriend then."

"i forgot you don't care anymore," jorge couldn't help the bitter tone of his voice, "maybe you didn't even really back then."

"i did! i do." marc protests, their conversation changing the path he'd hoped it would go down when he decided to come, "i actually came here to ask you something."

"yeah? what?" jorge crosses his arms, acting uninterested. "will you come back to andorra with me, after testing?" marc can see jorge's surprise at the question, clearly not what he'd anticipated.

"what?"

"i don't know why you didn't let dovi pass, but i know when for a second i thought you did it because you still loved me, then i realised i _hoped_ that was why. and then i thought when i was celebrating that there was someone missing... you."

"but you're the one that broke up with me." jorge furrowed his brow, confused about marc's change of heart.

"i didn't break up with you because i didn't love you. i was scared about everything becoming too real, too quickly. but i think i'm ready now, if you'll have me." marc shrugs, feeling his cheeks going pink after exposing his true feelings to the person who could completely crush them.

"you can't just think you are. you have to know you're ready."

"i am." marc promises, "i know i am. so will you come? to andorra?" jorge bites his lip, and nods slowly, watching the grin spread across marc's face.

"yes, but don't make me regret it. please."


	79. "i know you better than anyone else."

"dani, dani... wait!" jorge jogs up to his rival, grabbing his wrist to stop him walking away, "didn't you hear me?" the ducati rider frowns, as dani turns and meets his eyes.

"i just want to get back to my motorhome," dani sighs, the adrenaline of the race wearing off a little. of course he was pleased he'd won the race, but marc had won the championship and stolen his thunder, something that kept happening, "can i go?" dani flicks his eyes to the hand still wrapped around his wrist.

"i'll come with you," jorge insists, and dani knows that once jorge has an idea in his mind there is no fighting him on it, so he nods slowly before leading his back to the motorhome, "well done today by the way." jorge adds as dani closes the door behind him.

"thanks," dani shrugs his leathers off his shoulders, letting them rest on his hips, "sorry you crashed." jorge hums, sitting down on dani's sofa without an invitation.

"shit happens."

"it does, but i'm still sorry. look, jorge, i think i just need to be alone right now." dani clenches his jaw, needing a little peace and quiet of the endless press and questions that always seemed to turn back to marc, his younger teammate being all anyone cared about.

"i know. and that's exactly why i'm not going to leave. i know you and i'm not letting you get into your own head and spiral down like before."

"no, you think you know me. it's different."

"i do know you. i reckon i know you better than anyone else." jorge smirks, "and i know you'd rather go back there with me," he tilts his head toward the bedroom, "than be alone and mope, so what are we waiting for?"

"go on then," dani quirks an eyebrow, secretly pleased at the distraction, "go and get on your hands and knees." jorge grins, already pulling off his shirt as dani watches him go.

perhaps he did need a little tender love and care. maybe they both did.


	80. "don't you want me to be happy?"

prince luca thinks he might just die of boredom if he has to sit through another hour of this dance. he slumps on his throne, only to be scolded by his older brother, king valentino, for not sitting up straight.

"luca," he glares, keeping his voice low so nobody else could hear him, "you're supposed to be looking for a bride, nobody is going to want to marry a slob." luca sits up straight, following his brothers orders, even though he had no intention of finding a wife - his preferences were usually of the male variety. his brother knew that as well, but he knew he had to do 'right' by the kingdom and marry a woman and bear children to be heirs to the throne as valentino and his wife had not had a child yet.

"hopefully no one will want to marry me." luca grits his teeth, searching the dance floor but only seeing desperate women and men who dreamed of being the prince, but maybe also being with the prince. "i'm going to get some food." he huffs, the banquet being one of the reasons he'd even agreed to show up. he surveys the table, knowing everything would be delicious and everything to the highest quality possible as valentino loved to show off his wealth. "any recommendations?" luca asks when glances up to the other side of the table, seeing a young man smiling back at him. he was tall, with a little tan and dark hair... not luca's usual type but the sparkling brown eyes looking at him had definitely caught his attention.

"the beef, definitely," the prince smiles back, the stranger smirks, clearly feeling daring enough to stick a fork into a piece of beef and hold it up to the princes lips. luca wonders if this man know who he is, surely no one would be brave enough to offer to feed the prince like this. but, luca has always been one to appreciate danger, so he leans in, keeping his eyes on the other man and puts his mouth around the meat offered to him, taking a bite, "how is it?"

"delicious," he grins, "i'm luca." he holds his hand out for the other man to shake, and he appreciates the warmth as his slides his hand into luca's, not failing to notice the tingle of electricity from their grip.

"nice to meet you, i'm..."

"alex!" a man comes up behind him, splitting up their conversation, "i told you just to drop it off at the table and come back! get back to the kitchen. oh. prince luca," he bows, "i apologise."

"it is okay, marc." he looks between the two, now realising they must be brothers. marc had worked in his kitchen for years, but he'd never see alex, he's sure he would remember, "it was me keeping him. i should apologise."

"not a problem at all, my prince." luca nods.

"guess you'd better get back to work." marc nods, leading alex away, but luca sees the way the taller boy looks back at him, as if hoping he could stay. the prince can hear marc on the way back to the kitchen: " _i told you to talk to nobody! and who do you speak with?! the prince! he's not interested in commoners, alex."_ followed by a squealing " _i'm sorry! i had no idea!!_ " luca feels a swell of disappointment - the only person to catch his eye all night and he had to be a kitchen server, it wasn't fair.

-

"luca," he sighs as his brother places his hand on his shoulder, steering him towards a group of girls, "there is some people i'd like you to meet. this is adrienna migno, her father owns the chain of shops in the town, including that chocolate place you love so much. then there is johanna zarco, she is studying here from france, isn't that wonderful? and francesca morbidelle, she is half italian and half brazilian, that's interesting right?" luca nods, only half listening after realising these were obviously the three girls valentino approved of this evening. he smiles, turning on the charm, if only to please his brothers.

"lovely to meet you ladies," he kisses each of their hands, feeling the urge to roll his eyes as they all seem to turn to mush at his actions. but he knows full well that none of these girls would look twice at him if he weren't a prince.

he can't help it as his gaze drifts over to the banquet table, and sees alex putting out fresh platters, and clearing old ones away. he hoped he could get away and maybe have another encounter with the server. the other man didn't look out of place in his suit, valentino had brought all the staff and helpers for the evening matching tuxedos to make themselves look presentable to their guests. and luca was definitely pleased vale had made that decision while he watches alex.

he sees him look up from the table and his eyes seem to search the room briefly. luca hopes he's looking for him, and then in a moment, his hopes come true. alex's gaze stops on him, and their eyes meet, both giving each other an easy smile.

luca wonders if his eyes are lighting up the the sight of alex, like the way alex's seem brighter. luca thinks they must, because valentino is looking at him as if he's found the right girl, and luca curses himself for a moment for letting his guard slip. he looks back to the table from his brother, only to see alex has now disappeared.

-

"hey, alex right?" luca smiles, leaning against the door frame, smirking as alex looks up at his with those big bambi eyes. he wipes his mouth, blushing at being interrupted during on his dinner break.

"yes. hello. prince luca." he stands up quickly, brushing himself down before bowing in front of the prince.

"just call me luca... and don't bow."

"oh sorry."

"don't apologise."

"sorry! i mean, um," alex's cheeks go pink, "is everything okay? is there anything i can do for you?"

"there might be," luca moves closer, resting a hand on alex's waist, "what do you think?" he raises an eyebrow, he'd thought alex was interested, he'd noticed the look in his eye but he wanted to check first.

"um," alex's eyes drop down to luca's lips, wondering if he wanted to be another notch on the prince's bedpost, "yeah." his eyes flick up to meet luca's, it wasn't everyday someone could say they'd kissed a prince so who was alex to turn that opportunity down? he can feel the young princes breath against his face, so close to touch, if he'd just lean in a little closer they'd meet in a kiss.

"luca!" the boys jump apart, seeing valentino stood in front of him, hands on his hips, "you disappear, and i find you in the back alley of the kitchens with a servant?"

"is that a problem?" luca snarls, crossing his arms. alex shrinks back into himself, not wanting to get involved between the king and his brother.

"you should be out there trying to find a wife! it's for the greater good of the kingdom, not slumming it back here."

"if i remember right you used to slum it back here too! you think i didn't know about you and jorge? always sneaking around away from daddy? you even hired him as your personal butler! we all knew! so don't get on your high horse now!"

"luca!" he growls, and alex can tell that was his way of making luca know if he said another word, there would be trouble, "don't speak of jorge! you know nothing!" alex was hoping the ground would swallow him up, king valentino was blocking the door so he couldn't leave. he wonders if the king even realised he was still here, the secrets being exposed between the brothers.

"i know you would have been happier if you went with your heart. i'm not interested in any of those girls out there, i could not bare to spend my entire life with them. i'm willing to bet i have more feelings towards alex in one night than i would a lifetime with one of them."

"you don't even know him, luca!"

"give me a chance to, vale! you're my big brother, whoever i choose to be with - don't you want me to be happy? or would you rather i be miserable like you and your so called wife? the kingdom knows why you haven't got an heir!"

"that is why you must provide one!"

"no!" luca shouts, gritting his teeth, "you got married, you make an heir. that was your choice but it isn't mine. i know daddy got rid of jorge, and i know how much it hurt you, so why would you want to do the same to me?" luca watches his brothers eyes go soft, and knows he's thinking of jorge, and how their father hit the roof when he'd caught them kissing. the then king had insisted jorge leave, banishing him from the kingdom and then making valentino marry a young woman from the kingdom on the other side of town.

he'd seen vale crying in his bedroom a few times, but would always shut the door behind him to protect his brother from anyone else seeing. luca couldn't fix a broken heart.

"i told you not to speak of him." luca feels a flash of guilt as he realises how hurt his brother's voice sounds, "lulu," he sighs, a nickname he hadn't used since luca was a young boy, "you come back inside now or you leave the kingdom and don't come back. i'm sorry but it must be this way, otherwise our family will lose the throne."

"if i'm gone, won't it be lost anyway?"

"yes, but without the burden of shame." luca gulps, his eyes drifting to alex, who hasn't said a word since valentino interrupted. he'd only thought of one night with the dark haired man, now his brother was making him choose between the kingdom or alex, or any other man who might catch luca's eye one day.

"i'm not ashamed. not like you are. you lost the love of your life because you were embarrassed to admit it, but i'm not like you. valentino, since father died the only family we have is each other, you cannot make me leave because of who i may choose to love."

"but you could love a woman. you said you liked both."

"i could. one day, but i don't know, i can't guarantee anything. you have to take me as i am, men or women, or whoever in between."

"the kingdom... they wouldn't like it."

"they would get over it. one day. besides, everyone knows about you, as much as you think they don't, and they still love you." he steps in closer to his brother, "you could never be free, but you could let me."

"with him?" luca shrugs.

"maybe, if you let me find out." valentino steps back, and gives him a nod.

"let's rest on it. keep this between us for the moment, yes? luca, i do not want to lose you, but we cannot risk the kingdom our father and grandfathers fought to build."

"i do understand, brother."

"right," he sighs, "everyone will wonder where we are. best get back?"

"i'll follow you in a moment." valentino glares at him, "i promise. one moment." the king nods, turning on his heel and returning back to the party, his smile a little weaker than it was before. luca lets out a breath before turning back to alex, "i am so sorry about that."

"it's okay." alex nods in amazement.

"before we got interrupted i was just going to..." he leans in, stealing a kiss from alex, only chaste and sweet, sealing his intentions for later, "i must go back, but when you're finished, do not leave. meet me here at midnight, yes?"

"yes." alex blushes.

"do you promise me you'll be here?"

"i promise, my prince."


	81. "it's me and you. always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the two smallest softest cutest italian boys, squee!!!

"hey baby," enea tucks his head under andrea's arm and slots himself beside the other italian, cuddling into his side. he'd known the second he'd seen andrea earlier after the race that he needed comfort, and cursed the situation for not allowing him to stomp into the vr46 sky garage and scoop up andrea into his arms. enea runs his hand over andrea's buzzcut, always enjoying the feel on his palm, "are you okay?"

"sixteenth place. i won a race this year and today i got _sixteenth_."

"it's just one race." enea speaks in a soothing tone.

"i know but it was my last race with the team, and i guess i just wanted to prove myself."

"you have, over and over, and you'll prove it again next year." he leans up, pressing a kiss to andrea's cheek. as much as they both acted tough, being a motorcycle rider kind of meant they had to be, they allowed themselves to be soft around each other. on the other side of the door, nobody would know how they were each other's closest confidant, and how much value one had to another. andrea wasn't sure what he'd do without enea some days.

"mm, while you're out winning the championship." andrea smiles wide, enea had signed with leopard and he knew how much that meant, but he also knew the pressure that was now on enea's shoulder as he takes on the world championship winning bike.

"i hope so." enea hums.

"you won't forget about me once you get all famous right?" andrea's voice sounded teasing but he knew there was a part of him that really meant it. if enea was to become world champion, he knew what that meant, it meant him mostly likely going up to moto2, it meant him leaving things behind... and maybe that would include andrea.

"never," enea grips the back of his neck, forcing andrea to look him in the eye, "if it does happen there's no way forgetting you. i love you." andrea's eyes go wide, as both boys realise that's the first time those words have been said between them.

"i love you too." enea grins at the response, his goofy smile looking adorable across his face, it was andrea's favourite sight to see.

"it's me and you. always. don't doubt or forget that, okay? if you come last in every race, it doesn't matter as long as you come back in one piece... but that'll never happen, because you're brilliant." andrea leans up, pressing a kiss to enea's lips, a warmth spreading through him knowing that if everything else went wrong, nothing could ever be too bad because he'd have enea beside him.


	82. "i'm married!"

"i told you not to come back," jorge almost closes the door in aleix's face, only for the other man to put his foot in the door way, "get lost."

"please, let's talk." jorge would rather crawl up and hide for a little while, forget the whole night had happened. they'd been friends for so long, a drink after the race in one of their motorhomes wasn't a new thing but tonight was different. tonight aleix was looking at him with those big wide eyes, and smiling at him like he was something special.

then he'd been showing jorge something on his phone and they'd been leaning so close, he could feel aleix's body heat against his own. and then he fucked up, jorge turned his head, and went for it, pressing his lips against aleix's and for the sweetest second he'd kissed back, before pushing him away. there was a look between horror and shock on his expression, and it made jorge's heart sink. he'd gotten up and rushed out and excuse to leave, and jorge had gotten angry, telling him ' _fine! leave!_ ' and ' _don't come back!_ ', even though he was hoping he would. now he was stood on his doorstep, only an hour later, practically pushing himself back inside.

"i don't want to talk, aleix."

"i'm married!"

"i know!" jorge squeezes his eyes shut as if that will make it all go away. the next moment he feels lips on his own, aleix pushing him back until his legs find the sofa, and their both tumbling backwards. aleix on top, and jorge gripping at his waist, tucking at his shirt, feeling pleased as aleix briefly breaks the kiss, allowing him to take it off. jorge pulls off his own, appreciating the feel of skin against skin. the ducati rider moves his hand down to palm aleix's cock through his jeans, earning a satisfied moan. "do you want me?" jorge breathes out, heart hammering in his chest.

"yes, fuck yes," he whimpers, and jorge flips them over, so he's on top, and slips open the button on aleix's jeans, pulling them and his boxers down, and kissing his chest, moving down his stomach. he looks up, seeing aleix watching him as he wraps his mouth around his cock, and sees the other rider throwing his head back, soft moans filling the sound of the motorhome, and he curls his hands in jorge's hair.

it doesn't take him long to come, jorge swallows, licking his lips before pressing another kiss to his lover. jorge leans on aleix's chest, his own cock hard but he knows he'll be able to come with a few sharp tucks. he slips his own hand down his joggers, keeping his eyes on aleix as he comes over his hand. "fuck," aleix pulls himself off the sofa, pulling his jeans on, followed by his shirt, "i'm married." jorge can see the look of panic across his face, and tries to swallow down the hurt in his chest at aleix leaving so quickly.

"you said that before... aleix..." he whimpers, looking at him, "don't leave."

"i have to, my wife is waiting for me."

"if you go, you'd better never speak to me again."

"jorge..." he looks at him with sad eyes, stroking a hand across his cheeks, "i'm sorry. i can't deal with this right now."

"what part? the cheating? the fact you let a man suck you off? _me_? what can't you deal with?"

"all of it! i'm not gay." jorge rolls his eyes.

"you don't have to be gay to enjoy that. maybe you're bisexual."

"i'm straight!"

"okay, but that isn't what straight people do. go on then, go... get lost."

"jorge." he clenches his jaw, but leans in, taking one last kiss, "i'm sorry." aleix wipes his lips before going back to his wife, but it still doesn't take the taste off his tongue.


	83. "wish you told me your mother was visiting."

johann checks his reflection in the bathroom mirror, hoping his outfit looks as sexy as it did in his mind, rather than just embarrassing. the silk of the red dressing gown felt soft against his skin, and made it a little more comfortable as beneath, he was hiding his modesty behind a thin leather strap.

he feels giddy hearing enea's footsteps up the stairs of the motorhome, taking a deep breath, ready to congratulate his boyfriend for his amazing podium finish. johann hears the door swing open, and he opens the bathroom door too, leaning against the frame, hand on hip, the dressing gown open at the front.

enea's jaw drops at the sight in front of him, his boyfriend glad in leather and silk, and god he'd be on his knees in seconds if his mother wasn't stood behind him. he sees the shock across johann's face first, the older man wrapping the gown around himself, his entire body turning a deep shade of pink.

enea turns quickly, trying to stand in front of his mother to block her view but he already knows she's had a full eyeful of johann, and she wouldn't be forgetting it anytime soon. enea hears the door to the bathroom close, and he looks down at his mother with wide eyes.

"mama, um..." he blushes, his mother knew the two were together, and he had planned to introduce them soon, but this wasn't the first impression he'd been hoping for. enea gulps, "i don't know what to say."

"i'm so sorry!" he can hear johann shouting from the bathroom, no doubt humiliated by the turn of events.

"is okay, baby." she pats his arm, "maybe i go get a coffee... or wine..." enea nods, turning her around as he sees his father approaching them, "enea needs a little time, we'll get a drink." his mother grabs her fathers arm and leads him away, as he looks back at his son confused at the sudden change of plans. enea closes the door to the motorhome.

"they're gone," he leans his head against the bathroom door, "you can come out." he hears the door unlock slowly, and takes a step back, seeing johann appear, still a pretty shade of pink, the gown wrapped completely around him now.

"that was awful... i really wish you'd told me your mother was visiting."

"lucky my dad didn't see you," enea laughs, only to get a playful slap in return, "oh come on..."

"it's not funny! i'm humiliated... that isn't the way i wanted to meet your parents, i wanted them to like me."

"babe, i think my mum really likes you," he teases, leaning in and kissing his cheek, "don't worry too much, okay?"

"i know but i'm already an older man, debauching their son, and now i'm an exhibitionist too!"

"you know," he steps in closer, hands slipping inside the gown, resting on his hips on bare skin, "you've made all this effort for me," enea leans down, kissing his neck, "and it would be a shame for it to go to waste..."

"but what if they come back?"

"door's locked. now are you gonna let me see what's underneath?" he smirks, loosing the strap of the gown, and slipping it off johann's shoulders. he licks his lips at the leather thong, wondering how he got so lucky.

"gorgeous. so are you in control or am i?"

"your podium, your choice."

"best follow me then, so i can get my proper reward."


	84. "come and help me."

dani growls at the vibration from his phone, the clock beside his bed informing him it's 3am, and he was tempted not to answer. he sees the contact light up, ' _alex marquez_ ' - the boy he'd somehow managed to become friends with over the past year. sometimes he thinks he's closer to the younger marquez than his own teammate. he huffs, knowing he'd never intentionally not answer a call from the most annoyingly wonderful person he'd ever met.

"'ello?" he grumbles, voice betraying he'd just woken up.

"come and help me," the voice cracks, whining through the phone, "helppppp."

"where are you?" dani is sat up in his bed within seconds, already looking around for a shirt to throw on.

"a bar," he slurs, "in japan."

"obviously!" dani groans, worried, "what bar? who are you with?"

"i don't know," he whimpers, "there's a sushi bar next door. i lost everyone dani," the older rider thinks alex might be on the cusp of crying, "come get me."

"there's a sushi bar on every corner!" he pulls himself out of bed, throwing on whatever clothes he picks up first, frustrated that whoever he was with would have left him alone. "i'm coming. stay where you are!" he remembers alex had connected their phones on an app, and he prays the signal still works.

"okay. come help me."

"i'm coming, i promise. i have to hang up but i'll call you right back."

"okay." he mutters, sounding happy enough. dani hangs up, relieve spreading as he sees alex's location come up on the gps on the app. he practically runs to his rented car, seeing the location was only fifteen minutes away.

  -

dani pulls up outside the bar, and searches the streets for alex. it only takes a minute before he spots him sat on the curb of the road, head leaning in his hands. he almost runs over to him, wanting to make sure he's really okay.

"alex? mate?" he sits beside him, as alex looks at him, bleary eyed and clearly partied out, his face breaks into a huge grin at the sight of dani.

"dani!! what are you doing here?! come to party?" dani shakes his head.

"no, you called me, remember? i've got to take you back to the hotel."

"your hotel?" he wiggles his eyebrows.

"no, yours." dani sighs, the flirt that alex becomes when he's drunk always makes him for more sorry for himself - knowing that alex has to be drunk to find him attractive.

"we could go to yours." he mutters, in a seductive tone but the drunkenness coming off as teasing. dani tenses his jaw, as alex slides a hand onto his thigh.

"alex..." he moves his leg away, "come on. you're drunk, you need sleep." he tries to lift him up from the curb, but alex seems to be putting all his weight down, refusing to go. dani wanted to shout - _how could he not want to go after begging him to come pick him up?!_

"alex!! there you are!!" dani turns, seeing marc walking out of the bar, a lot less drunk than his brother, "i've been looking everywhere for you. oh, dani. hey."

"it's my big brother!" alex jumps up, squeezing him into a hug.

"let's go home, yeah?" marc rolls his eyes, knowing his brother doesn't go for half celebrations, it's either all or nothing. marc turns to dani, confused how he ended up here, clearly not for a party, dressed in sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt, "what are you doing here?"

"he, um, he called me to take him home."

"and you came? at 3am?" dani felt his cheeks going pink, as marc gave him a look - and in that one look he knew marc understood exactly why he was here.

"i did." dani feels exposed, and awfully glad alex was too drunk to realise what is going on, as he half hangs off his brother.

"well, thanks, but i've got it from here." he hikes alex up, allowing his younger brother to put an arm around his shoulder. dani sees him searching for a taxi.

"get in," he nods to his car, "it will be quicker and easier."

"okay," marc nods, "thanks."

-

alex's sat behind him in the car, and dani is doing all he can to concentrate on the road, as the younger brother is leaning forward, and stroking his side through the gap in the chairs. he can't tell if marc can't see his brother doing it, or if he's choosing to ignore it.

"he doesn't realise." marc speaks up, distracting dani for a moment from the touches.

"huh?"

"the way you feel. he doesn't know. i won't tell him unless you do." dani felt uncomfortable, talking as if alex wasn't even in the car, but they both knew if alex did hear anything, he certainly wouldn't remember it in the morning. he was half hoping he wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning either, talking to his teammate about his crush on his sibling wasn't the way dani wanted to spend his evening

 "okay," the older man doesn't know what to say to that, he didn't know if he'd keep his emotions to himself forever or not, he didn't want to risk the strong friendship they'd built, "thank you. for keeping it to yourself."

"if you do tell him, and he doesn't feel the same, just know he won't hold it against you. and if he does feel the same... then i guess he'll be holding something against you." marc let's out a dirty laugh, that dani can't help the blood rushing to his cheeks.

as they pull up to the hotel, marc hopes dani does say something, knowing dani would take good care of alex and knowing his brother definitely wouldn't turn him away.


	85. "what are you looking for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated for like a week and a half and it feels like forever... weird... but I'm back, woo! We need to keep this alive now the season is over to be able to get through it!

alex's eyes go wide as he steps into his brother's motorhome, seeing his possessions thrown all over the place. half the drawers were hanging open with their contents spilling out, and the table was full of things that marc had obviously been rummaging through.

"marc? what are you doing?!" marc's eyes meet his, he looks up at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"i can't find it!"

"what are you looking for?"

"my watch!" alex scoffs.

"what watch? you have a lot!" marc seemed to come back with a watch every other weekend when their racing. alex asks dumbly, but he knows exactly what watch marc means.

"the watch i always wear! the one _he_ gave me!" he turns away from his little brother, continuing looking through the mess he's made.

"marc," he sighs, resting his hands on his hips, "it's been three months and you still wear the watch he gave you... maybe it's time to let that one go."

"no! that watch is important, i have to find it!" he huffs, alex never understood that he wanted to hold on to the last thing he had left of his ex boyfriend and how treasured the item was.

"it's not here, marc."

"it has to be," he whimpers, not wanting it to be lost, "i never take it off when i'm not on my bike, and when i took it off before the race i put it in the same place i always do - so how can it be gone?!"

"i took it." marc drops the items in his hands, and glares at his brother.

"what? where is it?" "i gave it back to him." marc feels his heart sink, and fights back the tears threatening to prick his eyes.

"w-what did he say when you have it to him?"

"i don't know, i left it in the back of his garage with a note."

"how could you do that?"

"i did it to help you let go."

"that wasn't your choice, alex. get out."

"marc..."

"go!!"

-

in the ducati garage, dovi nudges jorge's side, passing him a heavy envelope.

"ciao, this was out the back, it says your name on it?"

"oh, thanks." he frowns, opening the seal, and pulling out the familiar possession. it had been his grandfathers watch, and his mother had told him to give it to his cherished love, so in a way they would join the family. jorge had never even considered asking for it back from marc, he'd even felt a warmth in his stomach when he'd see marc in the press conference still wearing it after they'd broken up. it made his heart sink that marc had now given it back.

he pulls out the note inside, ' _thank you for letting me borrow this. goodbye jorge_ ', was the only message.

although they'd mutually agreed it was best they break up to focus on themselves, jorge had always hoped they'd find their way back together, and seeing marc still with the watch had made him think that marc felt the same. but obviously not anymore, marc had moved on, and maybe jorge just needed to do the same.

-

jorge definitely didn't expect to see marc stood on the other side of the door to his motorhome. the ducati riders jaw actually dropped at the sight of him.

"marc... um, come in." he steps back allowing him inside, he scratches the back of his neck, feeling awkward and confused why marc would decide to show up now after he'd just given him the watch back, "do you want a drink?"

"i want it back."

"w-what?" he frowns

"the watch, i want it back."

"are you messing with me?" jorge folds his arms, not willing to play this game after a stressful day.

"no, i know it was your grandfathers so i have no right to ask, but i wanted to keep it... at least for a bit longer."

"why did you give it back then?"

"i didn't! alex took it and gave it back. i love that watch, and what it meant for you to give it to me... what it means for me to have it." marc sniffs, raising his hand to rub his nose, his wrist feeling lighter than usual without the weight of his treasured gift.

"of course you have a right to have it. i didn't want it back from you, marc." he watches jorge go back to the bedroom, coming back with the gold watch in his hand, he opens his palm to pass it over, but instead marc puts out his hand, wanting jorge to put it on for him. he sees his fellow spaniard smile softly, slipping the watch around his wrist, and turning his hand, clipping it up, and running a thumb over the soft skin of his inner wrist. "perfect fit." jorge mumbles, smirking, remembering that what he said when he'd given it to marc in the first place.

"thank you," marc mutters, feeling normal again now it was back around his wrist, "i'll take good care of it."

"marc..." jorge steps forward, in to his space, "hypothetically, if i asked you to stay, would you want to?"

"hypothetically? yes."

"then... please stay."

"okay."


	86. "you don't seem like yourself tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of 'i'm married', but probs can be read separately

"are you okay? you don't seem like yourself tonight." dani nudges jorge in the side, the younger man's scowl seeming to be permanently etched on his face tonight. none of them (except perhaps marc), enjoyed coming to these gala's having to dress up in their suits but they all knew it was part of their job and usually jorge just about managed to fake a smile but tonight he'd been nothing but misery.

"i'm fine." jorge snaps, rather aggressively stabbing his fork into his chicken dinner. dani follows jorge's glare, to the table across from them, seeing the espargaro brothers, their girlfriends/wives, jack miller and his girlfriend and sam lowes.

the repsol rider knows they're not all jorge's best friends but he never had a massive problem with any of them, not enough to warrant the look of disgust he'd been serving all night.

"what is going on?"

"i said i'm fine dani! fuck off!" jorge growls, his voice going louder than intended, and the entire table hearing him, and he suspects the tables around them heard too. he pulls the napkin off his lap, throwing it down on the table before pushing his chair back and leaving the hall. he needed some fresh air.

dani watched as aleix espargaro seemed to excuse himself from his own table and follow jorge out. okay, so the problem is aleix... he wondered what had happened between the two of them to get a reaction like that from jorge.

he huffs, deciding it's not his business, realising everyone's eyes were still on him, he felt a blush creep on to his cheeks. jorge lorenzo telling dani pedrosa to fuck off was definitely a story a lot of people would want to know about.

he shrugs, turning back to his dinner, and curiosity taking over, he decides he's going to find out exactly what is going on with his two rivals eventually.

-

"jorge!" aleix catches up with him outside, the ducati rider grits his teeth, wanting space from aleix not for him to run after him.

"go away." he shakes his head, leaning against the brick wall.

"what was that about?" aleix attempts to rest his hand in jorge's arm but he pulls away, "has dani upset you?"

"dani?" he scoffs, "no dani hasn't upset me. you have!"

"what? jorge..."

"you're sat there with your beautiful little wife and family in front of me, rubbing it in my face and pretending that nothing happened between us."

"it was a one time thing." aleix sighs, half wishing he could go back and never let it happen but knowing it was such a sweet mistake making him not regret it.

"and the texts? what about those afterwards? maybe laura would like to see those." jorge goes to move past him, only to be pushed back against the wall, aleix hand on his chest.

"don't," he begs, "please."

"you don't think she'd like seeing the pictures you sent to me? when you're in the shower, or in your bed? i think she'd wanna know what you've been asking me to do to you. that you want to get on your knees for me?" he smirks, "that you want to make me come while i'm saying your name?" jorge lifts his hips forward from the wall, and grabbing aleix's hips to grind them together. "already half hard, you're too easy."

"jorge," he whimpers, "not now."

"you're right," he pushes him back, "not now, and not ever. i'm worth more than being your bit on the side."

"oh yeah," aleix cocks his eyebrow as if challenging him. he uses his extra height over jorge to lean over him, shoving him back against the wall, "i can have you whenever i want." he presses his lips onto jorge's, holding his entire frame against jorge, getting as close as he possibly could. the two of them kissing as if they didn't care they were outside and anyone could catch them. it added to the thrill, and goosebumps shot up aleix's arms, the satisfaction of a long awaited kiss.

if only they'd split apart for a second, they'd see the wide eyes of dani pedrosa staring back at them before he scurries back to the dining hall and stopping everyone who is attempting to leave on his way.


	87. "i'll make it up to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jorge/aleix but completely separate from the other stories of them :)

jorge stretches out, feeling his head banging against his skull and hating himself for drinking so much last night, but they'd all agreed they had to celebrate pol's stag night in an extreme fashion. there was no way the younger espargaro brother was getting married without some fireworks first.

he glances across the bed, seeing aleix (his sort of, maybe secret boyfriend - they hadn't labelled it quite yet) seeming dead to the world, except from a little mumble of a snore as he'd breathe in and out.

jorge looks across to the other bed, seeing pol, maverick and alex looking like a pile of limbs that only slightly resembled a human. he remembers the five of them all agreeing having a sleepover in one of their hotel rooms would be a great idea, and he stifles a laugh.

he reaches his hand out and he runs his fingertip along the bridge of aleix's nose, and along his cheek to his jaw. jorge pulls his hand back quickly, remembering he shouldn't do that when he and aleix weren't alone, in case of being caught. he watches aleix's eyes flutter open, and his mouth turn into a smile as he spots him.

"you can keep doing that." he whispers, and Jorge blushes realising he's been caught. aleix leans his head in closer, encouragingly, and jorge complies. he reaches his hand up again, the tip of his fingertip runs along his jaw, and up, tucking a few stray hairs behind his ear. jorge moves his thumb across to skim along aleix's lips, he sucks in a breath as he opens his mouth, and aleix wraps his lips around it.

he freezes, and he can see aleix looking at him as if the next move is his but he feels torn on what decision to make, seeing as their friends were only lying across from them. he gulps, taking his thumb out of aleix's mouth, and leans down, just gently brushing their lips together. that's all it takes for aleix to move his hand to the back of jorge's head, making the kiss more passionate and he pulls jorge on top of him, slotting together easily like they always have.

they both pause as they hear maverick mumble in his sleep, worried they'd been caught. they can both hear their hearts beating in their ears as they're thumping so loud. aleix grabs jorge's attention back to him, lifting his hips and pulling jorge back into a harsh kiss. jorge whimpers against him, feeling his cock getting hard, but they couldn't do this with the three men laying across from them. jorge sits up, pushing himself away, and seemingly coming to his senses.

"fuck," he mumbles, "we shouldn't..."

"it's okay." Aleix promises, taking his hands in his own, "come with me," he tilts his head to the balcony, and he leads his lover out to the fresh air, seeing the light just starting to arrive as the sun comes up, "that was risky."

"it was," jorge slides the balcony curtains across, before wrapping his arms around aleix's middle, "it was hot though." jorge can feel aleix's chest vibrate with a laugh.

"it was. i know it's me that is pushing for us to keep it a secret but i promise it won't be forever." he runs his hand up and down jorge's arm softly in comfort.

"they'll be okay with it..."

"i know, just... lets keep it between you and me for a little longer, yeah?"

"okay," jorge nods, "i wish they chose to go back to their hotel room instead of ours."

"me too, but he's my brother and it was his stag so, i don't get a choice, but i'll make it up to you."

"yes, you will." he smirks, grabbing his lovers ass, smiling at the little 'yelp' he lets out. "one day, everyone is gonna know that ass belongs to me."

"hey! my ass is my belonging!" he protests playfully, leaning down and pressing their lips together, "come on. my head hurts and we need more sleep." he leads him back to the bed, tucking them both under and pressing their legs together, a little bit of innocent contact that the others wouldn't notice if they woke up and saw them. but to the pair of them, a little touch meant a lot.


	88. "why do you keep asking me that?"

"are you okay?" enea bites his bottom lip, feeling the tension in the hotel room ever since he arrived and he didn't understand why.

"why do you keep asking me that? i told you i was." johann shrugs, keeping his eyes on the television - a replay of last years race.

"i'm sorry for caring about you," he rolls his eyes, frustrated to get snapped at every time he tried to make conversation with his boyfriend, "you've been acting strange all afternoon that's all." enea's voice sounds small and vulnerable and johann feels a pang of guilt for being cold. he didn't mean to put his annoyance onto enea but he couldn't help it.

the phone call he'd had an hour earlier was playing on his mind. he'd decided that after six months together, he would tell his parents about enea - it felt only right, and enea's parents knew about him already. johann had also hoped he and enea could visit his parents in france together soon. he knew the italian would love to see the town he grew up in, and he wanted to show him, and make him a proper part of his life.

-

the conversation started off with racing - it always did. his mother and father questioning him over everything and praising him for doing so well. even though he was now twenty seven, it always felt good to have praise from his parents. it was as the conversation winded down that he mentioned it. "actually, there was something i wanted to tell you." johann shakes his leg up and down, a rush of nerves going through his body.

"okay, son. what is it?" his dad replied.

"i'm seeing somebody and i really like them, i think they might be the one..."

"eek!" his mother squeals, clearly excited. she'd been waiting for the day her son settles down, "i'm so pleased, johann. i know the racing is your life but it was time you found someone! what's her name?" and that question is where it all started to go wrong. his parents had known he was bisexual since he was a teenager but he knew they always thought men were a bit of fun and he'd settle down with a woman in the end. he hated that she had just assumed.

"it's a man, mum. remember, i told you... gender doesn't matter to me."

"oh, sweetheart. of course... sorry. i just thought you were over that, i thought maybe chrissie..."

"what? turned me into loving women only?" johann grits his teeth, hating that they thought his emotions were just a phase.

"well, tell us about him." his father cuts in, and johann wishes he could see them face to face, wondering what they were mouthing between them when he couldn't see through the phone.

"he's italian, he races too."

"it's not valentino, is it!?"

"what?! no!" his voice goes up a few pitches in protest, "of course it isn't! his name is enea."

"enea bastianini?" his father asks, and obviously he would know the other man as he watched all the races.

"yeah, that's him."

"johann," he sighs, and the frenchman hates the tone of dissatisfaction he can hear, "he's just a boy."

"he's nineteen." he grits his teeth, not the reaction he'd hoped for.

"yes, eight years younger than you, with a lot of life to live."

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"it means he's a young and handsome boy, we just don't want you getting your heart broken." and it's his mum speaking again now. johann feels his heart plummet a bit. he'd hoped his parents would be happy for him, but they didn't seem to have a nice word to say.

"i think i'm old enough to make my own decisions these days."

"we know johann. we just want to look out for you."

"maybe you could just try being happy for me for once," he huffs, and hates how childish he sounds, "that i've found someone i love, and loves me back. is it really because of his age or because he's a man?"

"johann..." they both sigh down the phone.

"i don't think i even want to know. i'll call you later. bye." after he hangs the phone up, he has to resist the urge to throw it against the wall.

-

"i'm sorry," johann turns from the screen, taking enea's hand in his own, "i told my parents about you." enea nods, guessing by his bad mood it didn't go well.

"what did they say?"

"that you're young and you have a lot of life to live. i don't know... other people to see maybe? i'm twenty seven, i'm not interested in a fling or something temporary, but i don't want you to feel pressured. i don't want you to lose your youth by trying to catch up to where i'm at. i care about you too much to think if this lasts that in a few years you'll regret missing out on so much stuff."

"johann," he tilts his head, and johann wishes it didn't make him look so cute, like a little puppy, "it's not a fling for me either. and if we broke up, i'd be regretting missing out on so much we could do together. i don't miss out on anything when i'm with you. we go to amazing parties together, we went skiing last month, and went hiking in the hills. my life is so full _because_ of you, not despite it."

"you mean that?"

"of course," he smiles cutely, "and i'll tell your parents and anyone else who doubts us that too."

"thank you," he grabs enea by the waist and pulls him in close, "i just want you to be happy."

"and i'm happiest when i'm with you."


	89. "don't marry her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes lads, we're adding a new coupling to the list! woo! this is just a little one today :)
> 
> send me requests!

"don't marry her." marc mumbles into his beer, the alcohol seeping into his body. he didn't even know if he'd go to their engagement party in the first place, but now he was sat there, hating the idea of his best friend marrying someone he's not supposed to be with.

"what did you say?" jose luis looks over to him, a slight frown on his expression. marc knew he'd heard what he said but he was looking to him for confirmation.

it was on the tip of his tongue - ' _i can make you happier than she can, we're perfect for each other and you know we are. don't marry her_ ' - but then he's looking across the room at jose's bride to be and watches as their eyes connect for a moment. pure bliss reflected in her eyes.

"marc," jose luis shakes his arm, "what did you say?"

"n-nothing. just congratulations." jose tries his best not too look disappointed - he was sure marc had said something different, or perhaps he was just hoping. they both know the chance of he and marc being together is gone once that wedding ring is on his finger.


	90. "what the hell?" (xmas theme)

jorge was starting to get worried. he'd sent the parcel nine days ago, the lady at the post office had promised it would get there before the 15th definitely, and today was the 19th. he hadn't heard a word from marc, and he didn't know if that meant he hadn't gotten the gift, or he just didn't care.

maybe it was too much to send it - inside the package was a map, circled with jorge's address, and a ticket to lugano. it was the last chance jorge was going to take, he'd decided. he'd tried so hard to win marc over, and he'd been doing such a good job... until he'd royally fucked it up and had been tripped up into saying some nasty things about marc in an interview. he swears it wasn't what he meant and they'd twisted his words, but he just couldn't explain himself properly to the honda rider and he couldn't forget the hurt look on the younger man's face.

marc had told him to leave him alone, but he just couldn't... not until he really tried to make an effort and jorge imagined inviting marc for christmas was one of the biggest gestures he could make. jorge just hoped marc felt the same.

-

when the next day rolled around, jorge checked the flight route, pleased as it landed safely, only ten minutes behind schedule. he checked his watch, knowing it only usually took him about half an hour to get home from the airport. so, he waited.

and waited.

and waited.

after an hour had passed, his enthusiasm started to drift. maybe there was traffic, or the passport queues were long - it was christmas after all. he wondered if he should call - just check if he was on his way, and that he was okay, but doubted himself for a moment, deciding the wait a little longer.

he turns the radio up a little higher, christmas songs about being with the one you love playing through the speakers. he fiddled around with the tree he'd put up a couple of days before, wondering if marc would like it - he even used red baubles as if was marc's favourite colour. he checks through the cupboards, sure he's got everything he knows marc likes, and would want over his stay. he desperately wanted everything to be perfect, and to prove to marc how good he could be.

once he checks his watch again, it's 3pm. marc's flight landed at 11:45. he should be here by now.

it isn't until 4pm, that jorge realises that marc really isn't coming.

-

jorge cursed himself for being so cocky, he was sure marc would come and now he was all alone on christmas. all he had was his bottles of beer, and an over cooked turkey he'd forgotten about, and left in the oven while he'd had a nap.

it was sad, anyone who could see him now would probably laugh at how pitiful it was. this christmas was supposed to be perfect, just him and marc together like they were meant to be but obviously marc didn't feel the same and he didn't even bother to call. 

-

marc oofts at the parcel thrown on his stomach, he looks down at it. a little present wrapped in reindeer paper.

"what the hell, alex?" he frowns, picking it off his stomach and taking it in his hands. it was only the 12th december- too early for his brother to be dishing out christmas presents. "what's this?"

"dunno, it was at the door when i came in. postman must have dropped it in." marc bites his lip, looking at the parcel. he wonders if an overzealous fan has found out his address and was now sending him presents, "aren't you gonna open it?"

"it's not christmas yet," he tucks it on top of the side cabinet safely, waiting for the 25th to open it - not seeing the note beside the address... ' _to be opened before the 20th_ '

-

"marc," julia sighs, "its christmas, can you at least smile a bit?"

"sorry dad," he leans against the kitchen counter, "i am trying."

"i know this wasn't the christmas you'd been planning, and i know jorge is on your mind but you're here with your family, so let's just enjoy it, yeah?" marc nods, hating the rush of emotions going through him just at the mention of jorge's name. he glances down at his phone, the older man hadn't even text him to say merry christmas and marc hates how disappointed that makes him feel.

before everything happened, they'd planned to spend their first christmas together, and then jorge had to ruin it and say those horrible things. marc did know how the press could mix up your words and twist them into something different, especially how they did that to jorge. but he obviously didn't care anyway - he hadn't made any effort at all.

-

"hey, you didn't open it," he nods to the reindeer wrapped gift still on marc's bedside table, "come on. i'm curious." marc sits up, taking it from the side and opening it up, seeing a map fall from the package - a map of switzerland? he opens up the envelope that comes with it - jaw dropping as he reads the message.

_dear marc,_

_first of all, i'm so sorry for everything. i didn't mean anything i said in that interview, i'm not even sure if i said everything they said i did. but i won't blame anyone else but myself, it was all my fault._

_i ruined things between us and it's one of the biggest regrets i have. i never wanted to lose you, or hurt you. i need to have you in my life if you'll let me, if you forgive me i swear i won't do that to you ever again._

_do you remember we planned our christmas together? i've booked you a flight, all you need to do is get on it and come to me. if you don't - i'll understand and i'll leave you be. but i pray you do come and spend this christmas with me. i love you, marc. j x_

marc shuffles through the papers, finding the flight tickets, dated 20th december, which was now five days ago. "oh my god, alex." marc's eyes are blown wide, "it's jorge, he brought a ticket for me to go to lugano, _five days ago_."

"what?" he snatches the paper from his brothers hands, "oh shit."

"he'll think i didn't want to go!"

"you have to call him." marc nods, knowing his right but his mind is scrambled, he searches around for his phone, finding jorge's number almost instantly, leg shaking as he hears it ring.

"hello?" marc swallows as he hears a familiar voice answer.

"um, hello."

"hello? marc? is that you?" the honda rider can hear how desperate his voice sounds.

"yeah. it's me. jorge..." he can't help his voice crack, "i only just opened what you sent."

"y-you did? you didn't just ignore it?"

"no, i wouldn't ever- i'm so sorry, you must have thought i didn't want to come."

"but you do?"

"yes," marc grins, "and i love you too. i'm getting on the next flight i can, okay?"

"yes, okay! perfect, i can't tell you how miserable i've been. i thought you didn't want me."

"i do, of course i do. i'll pack and i'll come as soon as i can, alright?"

"yes, i love you. see you soon."

"i'm so sorry. we'll have christmas together tomorrow. see you soon." alex is gaping at him as he hangs up, surprised at the turn of events of his christmas evening.

"what is going on?"

"get the computer and find me a flight while i pack... i'm going to lugano."


	91. "please tell me this is a joke!"

"you two are together? please tell me this is a joke!" alex squeaks, the look of shock hadn't left his expression since he'd opened the door and seen them together.

"alex..." marc whimpers, stepping towards him, only for the younger man to step back out of his space, "i'm sorry."

"how could you not tell me? you're my brother!" he growls, before turning to the other man in the room, "luca, i guess this is why you turned me down?" he can feel his voice crack, remembering the hurt in his stomach when luca had declined his offer of a date.

"yeah," he mumbles, "i couldn't tell you, we had to keep it a secret."

"i thought you liked me." alex sounds so small, and vulnerable, it made marc and luca feel even more guilty.

"i did.. i do. just, if things were different..."

"what? if you weren't fucking my brother you mean?"

"alex," marc putting himself between luca and his brother, "it just happened."

"i told you how i felt about him and how happy i was that we were becoming closer and the whole time you were seeing him? you never said anything!"

"i didn't mean to hurt you."

"neither of us did." luca promises.

"well i feel pretty hurt right now," he shakes his head, "i hope you're both very happy together," he clenches his jaw, slamming the door on his way out.

"fuck!" marc slumps back on the bed, covering his face with his hands, "he hates us." luca sits beside him, taking a hand from his face and holding it in his own instead.

"he'll get over it... i promise. he will. he's your brother and he'll forgive you."

"what about you?"

"he doesn't have to forgive me. he just has to accept that i care for you, and i really like you, marc."

"i really like you too," he squeezes his hand, "but alex comes first." luca sighs, always knowing that would be marc's response.

"i understand, but let's just see how he feels tomorrow before we make any decisions?" marc nods, praying his brother would get over it, because losing luca now would be a very bitter pill to swallow.

-

elsewhere, alex storms through the paddock, knowing exactly where he was going. his feet travelled to the door quicker than he realised, and he was already knocking before his mind caught up.

"bambino?"

"vale," he smiles, "remember that night after the gala, what you offered me... does that still stand?" the younger marquez can see the surprised on valentino's face before he masks it, turning into an expression of delight.

"it's always open to you," he pulls the door open wider to allow him in, "bedroom is at the back."


	92. "don't make me out to be the bad guy."

aleix groans, hearing jorge's phone constantly vibrate and the other man reading and laughing at the messages before replying.

"jorge," he huffs, "can you turn that off? it's our one night together." he glances away from the film, looking at jorge instead, their legs tangled up on the bed, covered in blankets. aleix knew his wife was coming tomorrow and that meant staying as far away from jorge as he could.

"sorry," it beeps again and he glances down, smiling. aleix gazes over at the screen, seeing a photo that marc had sent.

"your texting marc?" he knows his voice sounds jealous, but he can't help the tone.

"yeah, is that a problem?"

"no, please text the gorgeous spanish man while you're suppose to be on a date with me..." he says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"are you actually jealous right now?"

"no, it's just i'm sat right here..."

"and guess who is sat next to you when you're messaging your wife, telling her you love her? don't make me out to be the bad guy." jorge sighs, the date night with aleix was suppose to be fun, not turn into any argument.

"i'm not trying to, jorge," he leans over, taking his hand, "i'm fully aware of who is the bad guy, and i know i'm selfish wanting you all to myself... but the idea of you with someone else makes me feel sick. i hate it. especially as we don't get a lot of time together and you're on the phone, laughing like you'd rather be with him."

"are you kidding?" jorge smiles, "right here with you is the only place i want to be."

"me too, jorge... i love you." aleix watches jorge's expression slip for a moment, and he doesn't really know if he meant to say those words or not, but they're already out, sat in the space between them.

"i'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"why? jorge, i do. i'm in love with you." aleix brings his hands to jorge's face, pulling them closer, "i mean it."

"that's not fair, aleix... you can't say that, and get my hopes up when we both know you'll never leave her."

"what did you expect? we both knew this wasn't just sex ever since the beginning."

"i thought i could handle it before now but i'm not sure now... in the end, i'm the one that's going to be hurt."

"no," aleix shakes his head, "i'm not going to hurt you. i think you know that deep down."

"i hope you won't, but i don't know."

"do you love me too?"

"y-yeah," jorge bites his lip, wanting to look away but aleix has his hands cupped around his face so they have to keep their eyes on each other, "i love you too." aleix grins, grabbing his hand and practically pulling him off the sofa, jorge laughs, following him along, "what are you doing?" aleix pulls him into the bedroom, pushing him back against the wall and pressing their lips together, jorge's hands pulling at aleix's hair beneath his fingers.

"showing you that i love you, and that you have no reason to doubt me, because i'd do anything i can to protect you." aleix explains between kisses. jorge smirks, relishing the kisses and getting rid of both sets of clothing quickly, his phone long forgotten about.


	93. "you have nothing to be sorry for."

jorge passes alex a glass of water, trying his best not to wince at the blood on his face trickling down near his white sofa. he grabs a cloth, patting it at the marks on alex's face, receiving hisses in return.

"i need to clean the cuts..."

"it hurts," he pouts, and there's still tears drying on his cheeks, "sorry."

"you have nothing to be sorry for."

"they just all came at once," he sniffs, "i couldn't get them off."

"alex," he sighs sympathetically, "you should have had security."

"they must have been with marc," he takes the cloth from jorge, attempting to clean his face of the blood and dirt, "thank you for helping me."

"they should have been with you," he grits his teeth, "they must have known you coming out would be a big story and not everyone would agree with it. they should have been protecting you."

"i know," he sighs, "and marc will kill them when he finds out."

"course he will," jorge taps his knee in comfort, "you've been brave and you shouldn't listen to things that people like that say."

"i know. but it's hard not to when they're screaming it in your face."

"i know," he scoffs, "believe me." alex gives him a curious look, hoping he'd tell him more. jorge glances down at his lap, his fingers fiddling with the fabric of his shorts. "when everything was going crazy with vale, a lot of people hated me, they'd track me down and shout things in my face and try to hit me. and of course vale did nothing to calm them down, he only made things worse. and..." he bites his lip, obviously debating in his mind whether to continue or not, "well, and... when i was younger, i think i was sixteen or seventeen, i met a boy. a really handsome boy, and we became best friends, he'd always be at my house and i'd go to his or we'd go out running or on our motorcycles together. the night before i turned eighteen, he stayed over at my house, and that night he kissed me... and i liked it, a lot. i thought surely there's nothing better than being in love with your best friend. a first i was so scared but he made it easy for me, he made me feel comfortable and loved. it wasn't until six months later when my dad caught us in bed and he went crazy. he pulled us both out, and called us the worst names you could think of and he hit him and told him to leave and never come back," jorge swallows a lump in his throat, "and then he turned to me and beat me to the ground, until i couldn't get back up again. and i know now that was wrong but at the time i thought i was the wrong one, that i was disgusting. but it was him that was disgusting and it's those people out there that did that to you that should be ashamed, not you. please remember that."

"jorge," he puts his hand on his shoulder, giving it a little squeeze of support, "i'm so sorry that happened to you... i didn't even know you were gay."

"i'm bisexual, and now you realise why i hate my dad so much."

"of course. i know i'm lucky to have the family i do, they love me whatever," he takes jorge's face in his hands, "thank you for telling me that." jorge smiles weakly, pleased to get it off his chest but knowing he's handed alex a heavy weight.

alex hears his breath hitch, taking in jorge's face, never really appreciating his pretty eyes or easy smile as much as he was right now. he pulls jorge's face in, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. the ducati rider leans away, cheeks red.

"i didn't tell you that for sympathy."

"i know. i didn't kiss you for sympathy. i wanted to."

"do you want to kiss me again?" alex smiles, nodding gently, leaning back in to press his lips to jorge's once again.


	94. "you make me so happy." (xmas theme)

"why are you sitting grinning at me like that?" luca screws his face up, earning himself a laugh from andrea. the smaller boy takes his hand, slotting their fingers together.

"you make me so happy." luca blushes, as andrea squeezes his hand tightly, "thank you for making this the best christmas ever."

"best christmas ever?" he smiles softly, they hadn't even done anything special. they'd hung around lazily until ten before going down to the tree and opening presents from their families and each other before having their big academy family meal. but it had been perfect, everything andrea could wish for.

"definitely," he beams, "it will be hard to beat next year." luca nods, he and andrea had only been together a few months but the fact that andrea believed they'd be together next christmas made him feel more confident in their relationship.

"it will indeed."

"luc... i love you." the taller man turns his head, eyes looking a little surprised, at the first time andrea had said those words. but he knew there was no better moment than now.

"i love you too." he presses their lips together, wrapping his arms around andrea's neck, "merry christmas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written something so short in ages but thought I should write something cute because my next story isn't very cheery... I try to balance it for you but i just love angst!


	95. "i never loved you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning - mentions of cancer & character illness
> 
> I'm hoping to reach 100 stories by the new year, so fingers crossed!

alex hated being in the middle of their fights, sometimes he had to sit there looking back and forth as if he were at a tennis match. it was awkward, and he knew way too much about both his brother and jorge, that he would prefer not to know. tonight was different though, marc had actually asked alex to stay, knowing full well that marc was going to start an argument on purpose.

it had all started last monday when marc had gotten a letter. it was from his doctor - the only word he'd seen was cancer and that was it. when he'd read it, he'd cried, and shouted and ran right into the arms of alex.

he'd wanted jorge close but he was in switzerland arranging to sell his house so he could move in with marc. the distance had never felt further, but marc knew he couldn't tell him over the phone. not something like this.

and keeping it between he and alex meant he had a lot of time to think. he thought about it non stop, it wasn't something he could keep off his mind.

and it was on wednesday as he was flying to the circuit that he'd decided. jorge didn't deserve to have to deal with marc now, he shouldn't have to go through all the treatment and stress - it wouldn't be fair. and as he touched down in valencia, that's when he told alex. he was ending it with jorge.

alex didn't pretend to understand, he didn't agree or disagree but he knew once his brother had made up his mind, there was no stopping him.

when thursday rolled around, jorge appeared, classic grin on his face, pecking marc's lips as he walked into the motorhome. neither brother failed to notice the look of surprise on jorge's expression when he'd seen alex. it was clear he was hoping to make up for the lost time since they'd been together.

"alex, hey." jorge smiles, but alex can't quite manage one back. he glances over at marc, "you two are acting strange. what's going on?"

"maybe you should sit down?" marc tries, pointing towards the couch.

"no," jorge frowns, crossing his arms, "what's going on? are you okay?" marc lets out a shaky breath.

"i have to tell you something."

"okay," jorge bites his lip, knowing it can't be anything good, and wondering why alex had to be here, "tell me."

"i slept with someone else." alex's eyes go wide at that - marc hadn't told him that! surely not. jorge's face crumbles at the words, an instant look of hurt washing over his features.

"w- what?"

"i'm sorry."

"you had sex with someone else? who?" alex can tell he's trying to sound angry, but he's clearly too hurt to keep up the front, and his voice just sounds weak.

"it doesn't matter."

"it does! they must have been worth throwing our whole relationship away?"

"i met him at a party. chris."

"i hope chris was worth it," he shakes his head, "i was selling my house so i could move in with you. we were talking about coming out and telling people. how could you do that to someone you claim to love?"

"maybe i never loved you." _ouch_ , even alex winces at that, the harshest words his brother could have ever said. jorge looks as if his heart has been ripped out of his chest, and alex can see the tears coming to his eyes - he's wondering how his brother is being so strong right now.

"obviously you didn't," jorge sniffs, "more fool me thinking you could love me and want to be with me like i loved and wanted you. do me a favour and never speak to me again." he shakes his head, brushing at his eyes, before turning on his heel, and slamming the door behind him with a heavy thud.

marc's throat catches before a wave of sobs take over, and he crumbles into alex's arms.

"marc," alex comforts, "why did you say all that?"

"i had to make him hate me," he whimpers, "it's the only way he wouldn't fight for me. he'll hurt now but it will be for the best."

"he loves you. he would have looked after you."

"i don't want him waiting around for me. maybe, you should go too." he sits up, leaning a little further away from his brother.

"no way, i'm right by your side." marc nods, giving him a watery smile, knowing that nobody else would understand his logic but he wanted to protect jorge more than anything. that was the most important thing.


	96. "something to remember me by..."

jorge's idea of a perfect tuesday night definitely involved aleix ( _current lover_ ), though it didn't include laura ( _wife of current lover_ ), pol ( _brother of current lover_ ) and carlota ( _future sister in law of current lover_ ). he couldn't even remember how he'd ended up sat here, or why he'd agreed to it.

he'd been strolling through andorra town after training with rins, looking for somewhere to find a coffee or a beer to relax when he'd heard his name being shouted out from a local restaurant. pol was frantically waving at him, one of those big grins on his face, and jorge cursed himself as he walked over. before he knew it they'd invited him to join them, and the word ' _yes_ ' had slipped out, and now he was here. two hours in and six beers down.

"oh!" laura smirks, reaching her hand across and gripping jorge's forearm, "are you still single?" the ducati rider can feel four sets of eyes on him, but he wouldn't dare look to his left to see aleix. he dreads what expression he would find.

"y-yeah... why?"

"i have the perfect girl for you!" she almost shrieks.

"no, no... i'm fine as i am. thanks." he blushes, shaking her hand off his arm as he reaches again for his beer.

"oh, but she's lovely! erica would be perfect for jorge, don't you think aleix?" jorge can stop his eyes flicking up, meeting aleix's for a moment, and he wishes he could read his mind. the man he loved nodded, agreeing with his wife.

"she's lovely." jorge grits his teeth, definitely not wanting his boyfriend to be attempting to set him up with anyone else, "but i don't think jorge will like her." he breathes out a sigh of relief at the response.

"i think they'd be perfect." pol nudges jorge's side, grinning.

"i'm fine as i am." jorge scowls, knowing he sounded snappier than he'd intended, and watched as laura and pol sunk into their chairs a little, the excitement gone from their expressions, "i had best be going actually. i said i'd meet marc for a drink later." jorge looks to aleix, seeing the dark look over his eyes - jealousy. it was selfish for jorge to say it, they hadn't even made plans but he knew it would wind aleix up, and he couldn't help himself.

"marquez?" pol raises an eyebrow, "didn't know you two were friends."

"there's a lot of stuff you don't know, pol." jorge smirks, standing up and bidding them a goodbye, shoving his hands in his pockets. his small victory faded quickly as he realises all the times tonight he'd seen laura touching aleix's knee, or kissing his cheek and he knows he's the loser here.

"hey! jorge!" he turns, seeing aleix jogging slightly to catch up with him, the other man grabs his jacket, pulling him down one of the side roads. aleix reaches his hands behind jorge's neck, pressing their lips together, and shoving jorge against the wall. jorge looks puzzled as aleix pulls away. "something to remember me by when you're at marc's tonight." he winks; pressing a last kiss to jorge's cheek, "love you."

"love you too." jorge presses his hand to his lips, watching the other man walk away, feeling himself tumble deeper and deeper into the hole he's created for himself and wondering how he'd ever manage to get out of it, and if he even wanted to.


	97. "i hope you're happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are on target for 100 by New Year! Yay! :D

he didn't expect to see the number flash up on his phone, although he'd deleted the contact, he knew that number by heart.

+393858295285 (now)

 _imessage_ (1)

alex bites his lip, hovering over the open button, his heart already hammering in his chest, as his phone vibrates again.

+393858295285 (now)

 _imessage_ (2)

this wasn't fair. enea had broken his heart, had left him. he didn't deserve to still keep a precious place in alex's heart and being. the spaniard almost growls as it vibrates again.

+393858295285 (now)

 _imessage_ (3)

alex takes a deep breath before sliding his thumb left and opening the chat.

_hi._

_sorry for texting. i miss you._

_sorry for saying i miss you._

three dots flicker up onto the screen.

 _but i do_. 

_it's been two years._

_..._

_and i still regret it._

_which part?_

_ending it._

_i'd never regret it happening._

alex pauses, his hands over the keys but typing nothing. this year he'd started moving on, and getting over his little italian affair. enea had been his first love and the first time he'd been willing to give himself to somebody fully, and then having it thrown back in his face had been hard to get over. he'd fallen in love, hard and fast. it was never just sex, and that was what hurt alex the most. when enea had ended things by saying it was just sex, it didn't matter if it was alex, he could have been anyone.

_alex?_

_i'm sorry._

_its too late to apologise now._

_i know._

_i hope you're happy._

_i was happy with you._

_so was i._

_then why ruin it?_

_i thought it was for the best._

_for you._

_you had moto2 and you were getting more and more famous._

_i was trying to protect you._

_that wasn't your choice to make._

_maybe i was wrong._

_you were._

_we could have been great._

_we could have._

_and it wasn't just sex to me._

_it was everything._

alex could feel the tears bubbling in his eyes. he'd waited two years for this - for him to know it wasn't just one sided and that enea loved him too. it didn't expect it to hurt this much, he thought he'd be relieved but he just felt sad. he felt like he had missed out.

_shit, i shouldn't have messaged._

_i didn't want to hurt you anymore._

_i just missed you so much._

_you were my best friend._

_what are you doing for new year?_

_huh? i don't know yet._

_come to cervera?_

alex squeezes his eyes shut as he sees the three dots appear on the screen. he felt almost scared to open them again, knowing he was putting himself out there for rejection again, and he'd only just got over the last time.

_yes. i'll come._

_tell me when. tell me where._

_i won't let you down again._


	98. "i'm not lost if i'm with you."

"you don't know where you're going!" jorge huffs, watching marc practically drive around in circles for half an hour, the younger man swearing he planned out a route and this was the right way.

"babe, calm down, i know the way."

"are you sure because i'm pretty sure i've seen that supermarket three times in the last ten minutes." marc bites his lip, maybe jorge was right and they are a little bit lost, but there was no chance he was going to let him know that. he reaches over and places his hand on jorge's thigh.

"we'll get there, okay?" he speaks softly, in a tone that his mother says he only uses for jorge. he'd never noticed before she'd said it, and now he couldn't help but think there was a little reserved bit of himself he saves just for jorge.

"okay," he breathes out, finding comfort in his love, "can we just look up the address?"

"no," marc protests, "getting lost is half the fun, eh?"

"you said we weren't lost."

"i'm not lost if i'm with you." jorge blushes at the sweetness, if marc wasn't driving he'd have to lean over and give him a kiss - he'll remember that for later.

"you're embarrassing." jorge giggles.

"but you love me for it."

"yeah. i do."

he always feels calm when marc is by his side.


	99. "i shouldn't go, should i?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BABY!

[19:45] _r u here already?_

[19:50] _checking into hotel_

[19:51] _room 184_

[19:52] _r u sure that's a good idea_ _?_

[19:54] _I've missed you._

[19:55] _it's been a long winter_

[19:55] _pls marc x_

marc can feel alex's gaze on him, curiosity over the recent messages making his phone ping.

"jorge already?" the younger marquez asks, earning a nod from his brother, "eager."

"i shouldn't go, should i?" marc tilts his head, looking like a puppy. his eyes were bleary from the flight and the only place he should be going is to sleep in his own bed.

"i can't make that decision for you." marc pouts, alex being zero help, "but do you really wanna fall down that trap again?" the truth was, marc didn't know if he did or not. he'd spent his winter sweating out his feelings for jorge, at least he thought he did. the way his hands were currently shaking with anticipation just from a few texts seemed to tell him something different. he knew he was a fuck to jorge, a warm body to lose himself in, but marc had fallen, _hard_. he didn't know if he could deal with another season of sneaking around with his 'rival' and pretending he didn't make his heart race like nobody had ever done before.

"i'll just go to talk." alex scoffs at that.

"when have the two of you ever 'just talked'?" 

"we could," marc protests, the receptionist sliding his room key across the desk to him. room 183, just his luck, right next door to his (ex?) lover, "maybe that's a sign."

"maybe. or a coincidence? marc, if you wanna go. then, go." marc keeps quiet as they go up in the elevator to the first floor. he practically tip toes across the hallway to his room, sliding the key into the door and the green light flashing. he admires the room for a moment, it was nice, clean but not homely at all. for a brief moment he already missed home. he watches alex go down the corridor, a few doors down and go into his room. marc drops his bags down on the bed, the choice he's about to make the only thing running through his mind. jeez, the races hadn't even started yet and jorge was already distracting him. he glances down at his phone, pinging once again.

[20:17] _u coming?_

he curses himself for how much he'd loved to see jorge's face. the winter had felt so long, and he'd hardly spoken to the older man apart from a few text messages and one very late night steamy call that still brought redness to marc's cheeks when he thought about it. fuck it, he'd have a shower then he'd go. jorge deserved the wait.

[20:26] _i'll shower then come_  

[20:28] _or u could come then shower_.

[20:28] _with me_

[20:28] _like we did in phillip island_

ah, another memory that made marc blush like a teenager. he sighs, it doesn't sound like jorge had any intentions of just talking. marc stands up, glancing in the mirror, the flight had been long but he'd managed to sleep most of the way, so he didn't look terrible. he brushes at his hair, wanting it to look good but jorge had always liked to run his hands through it and mess it up anyway.

[20:31] _i'm coming now_.

he runs his hands over his trousers, wiping off his sweaty nervous palms. it's only six or seven steps before he's in front of jorge's door and wrapping his knuckles against the wood. it's only moments until jorge swings the door open, a big grin across his expression.

"hi!" he practically pulls marc into the room, surprising the younger man a little and him almost stumbling over his own feet. jorge slams the door shut behind him and has marc pressed up against it. his hands are finding marc's face and cupping it, jorge's thumb stoking over the soft skin of his cheek. "ah, it's so good to see you."

"it is?"

"yeah. course. you know i always like seeing you."

"you do?" jorge laughs at marc's surprise.

"you gonna keep pressing for compliments all night or are you gonna kiss me?" his smile turns cocky, hands moving down marc's body to rest at his waist. marc can feel himself wearing down, only a few moments in jorge's presence and he's pretty sure he'd do whatever the older man asked him to. marc leans his chin up, capturing jorge's lips in a kiss. it's minutes before they part, marc doesn't know how many but he's getting breathless and he knows how fit he is so he's guessing their pressed against jorge's hotel room door for a while. he can feel jorge's hard cock against his hip. pulling away seemed to allow oxygen back into marc's brain and slip back into reality.

"i came to talk. not kiss." 

"but i've missed that taste." jorge moans, trying to pull him back in but marc's holding his shoulders back. "fine," he pouts, "what do you wanna talk about?"

"i'm not sure i can do this for another season." marc curses himself, he doesn't understand how he'd managed to get in so deep with _jorge lorenzo_.

"racing?" jorge's raises his eyebrows, "I thought you just signed two more years."

"no," marc huffs, "not racing. you and me."

"oh," jorge can't hide the disappointment gracing his expression, he doesn't even try to hide it, "if that's really how you feel... we can break up."

" _break up_?" it's marc's turn to raise his eyebrows now, fucking around doesn't mean they break up, there was nothing to break up.

"yeah, not like we can still be boyfriends if you don't wanna do this anymore."

" _boyfriends_?"

"yeah. oh," jorge's ears go pink, "you've been seeing someone else? i know you said to give you a bit of space after valencia but i thought that meant we were still together and you just needed time to get your head around being with _me_. i get that you wanted the winter to think about it. i know i sent you a few texts and that phone call - i tried to keep my distance but i really missed you." _no, no, when marc asked for space it was because he was falling in love and didn't want to get even more involved than he already was. when he'd said to jorge that he'd see him in qatar, he hadn't meant he didn't want to see him over the winter. and all this time, jorge thought they were boyfriends?_

"i haven't been seeing anyone else."

"you haven't?" marc can hear the relief in jorge's tone. the older man had obviously been worrying.

"no," marc softens, pulling jorge a little closer to him again, "i take it back. i can do this. you and me, boyfriends."

"are you sure?" jorge looks unconvinced, wondering why marc was going back and forth changing his mind.

"completely," he leans in, pressing another kiss to jorge's mouth, "and jorge? i missed you too."


	100. "i can't lose you."

"i can't go through this again," alex slumps into luca's arms, the italian pulling him in close, allowing alex's head to tuck into the crook of his neck, "what are we gonna do?" luca moves up his hand, brushing his fingertips in comfort against the back of alex's neck. he'd already seen the message from valentino ping up on his phone: _stay away from alex. i mean it this time. if you want to stay riding in my team you get rid of him. that family can't be trusted._

he'd known the message would he coming the minute he saw his half brother down on the grass, but it didn't stop the ache he felt seeing the words in black and white. he didn't want to lose alex - he _loved_ alex. it wasn't fair to judge alex on his brothers actions and now vale was threatening his ride if he didn't end things with him? it wasn't fair. nothing about this was fair.

alex pulls back and looks up at him with those big bambi eyes, the ones that make luca melt and never want to let him go.

"we've got through it before," luca tries weakly, they'd struggled through the aftermath of sepang, they both fought tooth and nail to keep seeing each other after that shit storm but it almost ripped them apart, but this... it felt worse.

luca debates if he should tell alex about the message, and what valentino said. he knows he can't keep it to himself, they hadn't managed to keep a four year relationship without honesty.

"i have to tell you something."

"w-what?" alex looks worried, more worried than he already was. "what is it?" luca takes a deep breath, keeping his eyes away from alex's, not wanting to see the devastation.

"vale messaged me. he said... he said that i have to chose between you and my ride."

"he can't do that! surely you have a contract!" luca's watching alex taking steps back away from him, but the italian reaches out to grab his hands, not wanting to lose contact he craved.

"he's valentino, he can do what he wants."

"but he's your brother! he's just angry right now, he can't mean it!"

"oh, he definitely means it." luca huffs.

"no," alex whimpers, luca doesn't think he's ever heard his voice sound so defeated and broken, "i can't lose you. i haven't done anything wrong, he can't break us up because marc made a mistake."

"alex..." luca hates how upset he's watching alex get, he can see his eyes turning red and bubbling with tears. they'd been each other's support for so long now, the idea of not having alex to go home to was unthinkable, "i'll pick you." he hadn't really needed to think about it. of course finding another ride would be difficult, maybe unachievable if he's going against the great valentino rossi but finding another alex... that would be impossible.

"no, no," alex is shaking his head, "you can't lose your ride for me, i won't let you."

"babe-"

"no! you've worked so hard and he can't take this away from you just because we love each other."

"there isn't anything we can do."

"for now, we pretend we've split up to valentino, okay? you keep your ride while we think of a plan. there's no way your gonna stop riding and there is no way i'm going to leave you." luca smiles for the first time in a few hours, seeing the determination on his boyfriends face. he believed it, he felt like everything would be alright as long as he had alex by his side.

"okay." luca nods, grabbing alex's face and pulling him in for a kiss, "when this is sorted - will you move in with me? italy, spain, the moon - wherever we end up i wanna live with you."

"yeah of course!" alex gleefully agrees, squeezing luca in a tight hug.

no matter what was going on outside these four walls, they were determined their bubble of happiness wasn't going to burst anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to make any comment about the weekends race - let's just enjoy some stories!


	101. "make me proud."

johann had practically felt the crash as he watched enea go down, his bike flipping several times into the gravel-trap, he knew most of the body work would definitely be destroyed, let alone the mechanics inside. they weren't showing enea, he'd only seen a small clip of the rider being hit as the bike flipped. johann always knew that when they didn't show the rider getting up, it was a bad sign. the secrecy meant that he was hurt.

it was only a moment later the red flag came out, stopping the race, and the camera showed a long distance shot of marshals running toward the boy, _his_ boy. his legs were already up and running toward enea's garage, even if his mind was still watching the screen.

enea's crew chief, marco, has a hand against his chest as he tries to get into the garage, he's shaking his head and talking although johann doesn't hear a word his saying. he allows himself to be lead to a car, marco slipping into the seat beside him. he vaguely hears the word 'ospedale', before zoning out and watching the people as he drives by. he doesn't think about the race he's supposed to be riding in two hours, or the half buttoned up shirt he pulled on in his haste.

he just thinks about enea, and how badly he hopes he's okay.

~

johann never liked hospitals, they never meant anything good. they always meant being in pain, or saying goodbyes in his history, and neither of those were things he wished on enea.

marco's leading him down corridors, speaking to every nurse he could find on his way, and ending up with them sat in a clinical white waiting room. johann was bouncing his knee, he knew it was irritating but he had to burn off his nervous energy somehow, it was practically running through his veins. he glances up, seeing a doctor making his way toward them.

"mr bastianini's family?"

"his parents aren't here. i'm part of his team... this is... johann." marco pauses, debating if calling him enea's friend was too little and boyfriend not something they wanted the world to know yet.

"i must only speak with his family..."

"look," marco thrusts a piece of paper under the doctors nose, showing that he is enea's responsible adult while they're away from home. the doctor nods.

"okay, come with me." johann gets up to follow, but the doctor stops him, "sorry. this gentleman only." marco looks at him apologetically, and johann slumps back in his seat, knowing he'd never win due to the confidentiality of rider injuries and hospital rules.

"once i find out; i'll come straight back." johann nods, understanding but that didn't mean he didn't absolutely hate it.

~

it felt like the longest half an hour of his life waiting for marco to come back, the little white chairs were so uncomfortable and squeaked against the floor whenever johann would make even the smallest movement.

"johann!"

"marco," he gets up immediately, relief flooding through him as he sees marco is smiling, "what's going on?"

"he's alright - he's awake and talking and really wants to see you." johann doesn't have to be told twice, he's already walking past marco, aware he doesn't actually know where he's going but marco came from that direction so his boy is somewhere down there. as he's glancing into rooms he spots enea, sat up with a half dazed smile on his face.

"johann," he breathes out happily, obviously pleased to see his boyfriend, "you're here."

"course i am, i wanted to see you before but they wouldn't let me," he leans down, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"why not?"

"i'm not your family."

"yes you are!" enea protests, "you're more than family. i'll tell them that they can't keep you away from me."

"i'm here now though. come on, don't get upset," he runs his hand through enea hair, careful not to hurt him as he leans over, "how are you?"

"i've been better," he sighs, more gutted about his getting no points in the race than ending up in the hospital, "how did your race go?"

"baby it's starting in like forty minutes."

"what?" he gapes, "why are you here then?!"

"i had to check if you were alright."

"i'm fine! now go - can you get back in time?!" his eyes are wide, surprised johann had chosen him over the race.

"are you sure? i don't wanna leave you."

"go!" he grins, "make me proud."

"i'll come back." he promises.

"i know you will," enea grabs his hand quickly, and presses a kiss to it, "love you, ride safe."

"i always do, it's you that needs to be safer." he winks, teasing.

"alright, alright," enea rolls his eyes, "we can fight about this later but you have to go now."

"i'm going! i'll be back as soon as i can," johann presses his lips against enea's, "don't do anything stupid while i'm gone." enea rolls his eyes playfully, watching johann leave and marco come back, device already in his hands for them to watch the race from his bed. even in hospital there was no chance he was going to miss his man racing.

(and the second place trophy johann got looked lovely on their mantel piece once they got it back to their family home)


	102. "good things come to those who wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't usually write sexy stuff but... whatever haha

the first time was an accident. okay, maybe not an _accident_ \- alex realises that ending up in bed with someone can't exactly be put down as accidental, perhaps unexpected would be better. nonetheless they'd established it was a mistake, until alex noticed his mind going back to that night and how much he wanted to do it again - to have luca again.

so he did what any normal person does, which means he got drunk and texted him.

_well done on your race_

_u beat me_

_you still came sixth_

_you came fourth_

_you can cum first if you come to my room?_

_i'm with the academy boys_

_fuck it_

_i'll make an excuse_

_room number?_

_1073_

_~_

"finally," alex sighs with relief at seeing luca's face, he pulls him into the room by grabbing at his shirt, and slamming him into the door as it shuts behind him, "you took your time."

"they kept asking where i was going."

"what did you say?" alex hums, already sucking at luca's neck, hands slipping under his tshirt.

"oh, i said i had to go coz alex marquez was gonna blow me." alex bites a little harder at the sensitive skin, showing luca he didn't appreciate his humour, "ouch," the italian hisses, "i was only joking. said i was tired but i think they reckon i'm going to see a brolly dolly." alex pulls his lips off luca's neck, taking a opportunity to stand back a little and look at luca's face. the other man was gorgeous, he loved being able to put his hands on him. luca's cheeks were pink as alex gazed at him. "whatcha looking at?"

"you're so hot." alex blurts out, his cheeks now going the same colour as luca's. alex runs his hand down luca's chest, hovering at his belt before slipping it off and pulling down luca's trousers. he palms at luca's cock, over his underwear, earning a shudder from the italian.

"alex," luca says his name like a warning, "get on with it."

"patience," alex mutters against his ear sending goosebumps down luca's back, he presses harder against him, already feeling the semi hard cock under his hand, "good things come to those who wait."

"oh, god," luca whimpers, "please." the spaniard lifts his hand higher, dipping under the waistband of luca's boxers. luca whines at the touch. 

alex smirks to himself, knowing luca wouldn't be able to see his face as luca's head in tucked in the crook of his neck. he wraps his hand around luca's long shaft, a little pleased to feel it was bigger than he'd realised the first time around. He pumps his hand, thumb sliding over the tip, feeling the precum already dripping.

"Do you want my mouth?" luca groans, relishing in hearing innocent, bambi eyed alex ask him these things. it had been something he'd been dreaming of for weeks but it was ten times better in reality. it wasn't something he'd expected to get from alex more than once

"Yes," he flicks his head back, even with alex's hand he's sure he won't last too long, let alone his wet mouth. luca lets out a disappointed whine as alex moves his hand away, only for a moment later it's replaced by his mouth. alex's hands now occupied cupping his balls, squeezing the over sensitive skin. luca wants to buck his hips forward into alex's face but stops himself, allowing alex to take his time. he does, however, move his hands down to clasp at alex's dark hair, appreciating the sensation of the soft tufts between his fingertips.

luca wishes alex would look up at him, he wanted to see alex's eyes looking up at him as he sucked him off, but he knows he'd be coming in a matter of seconds if he saw that beautiful face. luca can feel the heat pooling in his stomach, as he feels his cock hit the back of alex's throat. he tries to pull himself back so he doesn't cum in alex's mouth, but the other man grabs his hips, keeping him still.

alex pulls his mouth away for a moment, just as luca's on the brink. he leans up quickly, pressing a chaste kiss to luca's mouth and the italian can taste alcohol on his breath

"cum for me. In my mouth - it's okay. I wanna taste you." luca shudders at his husky voice, and the brief kiss they shared, before alex is trailing back down, and taking luca in his mouth again. only seconds later and luca's cuming in alex's mouth, as the younger man swallows, tongue darting out to his lips to make sure it's all gone.

he presses soft kisses to luca's stomach and chest as he makes his way back up to luca's face, again pressing a kiss to his lips. alex doesn't put up a fight as luca slips his tongue into his mouth, smiling into the kiss as their tongues dance against each other's. it's the sweetest and dirtiest kiss luca has had in years.

"are you gonna stay the night with me?" alex feels shy in asking, knowing that rejection would be awkward but the regret of not asking would be worse.

"you want me to?"

"yes," alex nods, "more than anything."

"alright." luca smiles, toothy and sweet, as if he wasn't just coming apart under alex's hands and mouth. he leads alex to the bed, as if it was his own room, and pushes him down into his back, "i have been thinking... there were a few things we didn't get to do last time, maybe you'd wanna try them now?" luca's raising an eyebrow as if challenging him as he crawls on top of alex, straddling his hips.

"what do you want to do?"

"last time you let me fuck you," luca hums leaning down and stripping alex's shirt off, "so this time... do you wanna fuck me?"


	103. "i really need you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil one :) i wanted to write something else, something as it was Alex's birthday but it took to me too long to finish - typical! - so you might get that tonight or tomorrow :)

alex spots him in the corner of his eye, just a little flash of movement distracting him from the burial ceremony. alex places a hand on marc's shoulder, giving it a squeeze in comfort, knowing marc was always the one closest to their great grandfather and how much pain his older brother had been in since he passed away. he waits until it's over, before walking over to their unexpected guest, making sure to keep himself hidden from the other mourners.

"hey."

"hi," jorge bites his bottom lip, "i didn't know whether to come or not. but, i had to. it didn't feel right to stay away," alex nods in understanding, seeing the pain on the older man's face, and knowing even though the relationship with his brother had ended, the ducati rider still cared, "how is he?"

"bad. really bad. you have no idea."

"will i make it worse if i see him?"

"alex?" the younger marquez's eyes widen as he hears his brother shout for him.

"let's find out." his waves over to marc, watching as his eyes land on jorge. it takes a second before he's practically running into his arms, crushing him in a tight hug.

"i'm so glad you're here," he whispers, feeling tears prickle his eyes for the fourth time today, "how did you know?"

"alex rins heard from your alex, he sent me a message and i had to come." marc pulls back but holds on to his hands, comforted to see the older man here and be able to feel him close.

"thank you," marc whispers, tears catching on his eyelashes, "i really need you." alex backs off, going to join his family and leave them to it.

"i'm here," jorge promises, pulling him back into his chest, the younger man ducking his head into the crook of jorge's neck, "and i'll stay as long as you need me to."


	104. "i didn't mean to."

so, dani has recently realised he’d kinda been ruining jorge's relationships, both intentionally and unintentionally for the past ten years.

(14)

the first time, it was kind of, sort of, on purpose. because jorge was a fucking arsehole.

when they had first met, at the tender age of 13, dani had instantly hated jorge's guts, and the feeling had been very much reciprocated.

it had all started because of dani’s best friend marc, but dani should have learnt from the moment he'd met marc to never tell the raven haired boy anything that resembles a secret as he will blurt it out to the next person he speaks to. the secret was, of course, dani's massive crush on cindy walters.

she was the definition of perfection at such a young age, pretty green eyes, tanned skin, and long brown hair. dani was pretty certain he was in love. once marc had proceeded to open his big mouth and tell jorge of dani’s undying love, jorge thought it was be a fucking great idea to ask cindy out, and rub it in the other boys face. when the pretty brunette said yes, dani knew he’d have to put a stop to this date before it happened.

and so what if dani called her parents pretending to be the principal by putting on a deep voice and told them all about their precious child failing her classes because she’d been hanging around ‘ _bad influence_ ’ jorge lorenzo.

so what if cindy stood jorge up because she was grounded. it wasn’t dani's fault jorge was such an arsehole, he brought it on himself.

(17)

when casey showed up, all hell broke lose.

dani, marc & jorge had become closer over the past few years. dani had learnt to appreciate that jorge wasn't the devil reincarnate and he was sometimes _pleasant_ to spend time with. they were the three musketeers, always together and taking life on as a team, that was until casey joined their college.

the handsome australian instantly attached himself to jorge and three didn't become four, rather it became two groups of two. casey & jorge were always together, it was as if you couldn't say just one of their names in a sentence, it had to be both. and dani hated it.

he hated the jealousy he felt as they sat tucked together in the corner whispering to each other. dani noticed when things started to change. the two would be touching thighs, or skimming their hands over one anothers. dani could see it was more than friendship blossoming, but dani had stalked casey's facebook, he knew he had a girlfriend so he shouldn't be allowed to be seeing jorge too?

it was an thursday afternoon when he'd gone down to unlock his bike to go home when he'd seen them - jorge's tongue down casey's throat - on the other side of the barriers, and it felt as if the air had been knocked out of his lungs. and he did something that he will always regret.

dani slips his phone out of his pocket, leaning it up and snapping a picture. the phone feels heavy in his pocket all the way home, the weight of his decision looming as he logs onto his computer, and uploads the picture into a message to casey's girlfriend. the girl doesn't reply, but dani watches the tick pop up that shows that she's seen it.

the next day at school, casey sits on the opposite side of the room to jorge and instead of going over to him, jorge returns into the old group of three.

guilt fills dani's stomach when he sees the red glow to jorge's eyes.

(21)

"you know jorge lorenzo, right?" the pretty girl, who dani thinks he remembers as hanna slides in the booth next to him, giving him a sweet smile.

"i do..."

"and marc marquez too?"

"um yes?" dani frowns, confused at the questioning over his two best friends.

"i just..." she sighs, "they both asked me out saturday night."

"o-okay..." dani now realises why their usual work break lunch had been frosty and awkward between the pair of them earlier.

"and i was hoping you'd be able to help me... i mean, you know them both so well, who would be better to go on a date with?"

"um," dani blushes, his mind screaming ' _jorge, jorge! he'd be a great date. marc would do something uninventive but jorge would plan something amazing and special_.' but dani's heart really doesn't want jorge to go on a date, especially with such a cute and obviously lovely woman. he knew it was selfish, but it would hurt too badly for him, so he had to say it... "marc."

"really?" she looks a little surprised at the answer, "i mean... he's really hot but hasn't he dated a lot of girls?"

"trust me," dani knew he was lying through his teeth, "marc would be a great date."

"okay," she grins, "thank you!"

dani tried his best to look shocked when he and jorge had seen hanna on a date with marc the next day at the diner. he didn't miss the sad look cross jorge's face as they tucked into their hot dogs.

(24)

fuck jorge. fuck ricky. fuck them both. dani had used all the tricks in the book to attempt to split ricky and jorge up, but here they were - making out on the sofa, tongues down each other's throats. dani has to struggle not to gag at the sight.

the shorter man clears his throat, which thank god, makes the two boys stop going at it. jorge sending a wink dani's way, and ricky having a dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"i'd better be off now anyway, got work," ricky untangles himself from jorge's grip, throwing on his jacket, "see you later baby?"

"definitely," jorge grins, and traps the man in a kiss before waving him off with that damn smile on his face. dani glares at him as he leaves. jorge slams his body down on the couch beside dani, sighing, "dani, why don't you like ricky?"

"i just don't think he's right for you," dani confesses, as jorge's expression turns into a frown.

"he's the only person who has stuck around, everyone before only stayed for a little while, or didn't show up for a date at all." jorge sighs, remembering all those before who didn't want him at all. dani feels his heart sink as he realises he's the reason nobody has stuck around jorge, he'd put them off before anything could happen. he feels a wave of guilt for his actions making jorge insecure.

"i've always been here."

"yeah, now you don't hate me anymore," he scoffs, reminiscing on their childhood hatred.

"i've never hated you... okay, maybe right at the beginning but..." he gulps, knowing the words are coming out of his mouth before he can stop them, "those people before weren't right for you anyway. but i am."

"dani..." his mouth drops, surprised at his best friends sudden honesty.

"no, cindy, hanna, casey... ricky. none of them were or are right."

"you remember them all," jorge clenches his jaw, "how?"

"because i've always been jealous of them." dani admits, as jorge slides back in his chair.

"oh, dani," he sighs, "i wish you would have said."

"i'm sorry, it's all my fault."

"why are you sorry?"

"because... i got rid of them, well except ricky obviously." dani nips at his bottom lip, watching the look of realisation take over jorge's face.

"dani," he whimpers, "that was mean."

"i'm sorry," he repeats, "i didn't realise at first but i couldn't stop myself and i know i hurt you but i was young and stupid."

"all of them? cece... casey." dani can hear the hurt in his voice at that name, "he was the first person i ever loved and you broke us up?"

"i'm sorry." dani can feel his lip wobbling, "if i could take it back i would."

"i know he had a girlfriend but... that wasn't fair to do to me."

"i know. i agree, i did it out of jealousy, because you left me and my friendship to be with him." dani's eyes prickle with tears but he's determined not to cry, "i felt guilty the second i sent that message."

"casey told me you liked me, but i didn't believe him," jorge sighs, "dani, if only you told me when you started feeling that way."

"do you hate me now?"

"no," he huffs, "you're my best friend and i couldn't ever hate you. but i felt the same, when we were at the prom... you remember that?" dani nods, how could he forget? they'd gone together, as friends but the night still ended up with them slow dancing and having a better time than half of the school. "but i'm with ricky now. maybe if you're right and ricky and i aren't right together then we'll break up, but you owe me a chance to see if i can get through a relationship on my own." dani nods, knowing his words wouldn't come out if he tried to speak anyway, his heart feeling more crushed than ever. "do you think you can do that?"

"y-yeah."

"okay," jorge smiles, hoping this wouldn't split up their friendship, "friends?"

"a-always." dani mumbles, acting like he's fine, even though it feels as if his world is falling apart.

~

(1 week later)

"fuck you." jorge grits his teeth, dani's eyes wide at the first words jorge spoke since he'd opened the door.

"what?"

"fuck you that you ruined my relationships for the past ten years and now you've ruined it with ricky too! this past week, all i can do is think about you."

"jorge- i... sorry. i didn't mean to."

"you _did_ mean to, like all those other times. god, dani, i fancied you so much in school, but i never thought you felt the same. then we became such good friends and i thought i could get over it and i did. at least i thought i did. and now, i don't know anymore!" he pouts, sitting down on the couch, everything getting too much for him.

"does it make you feel better or worse if i tell you i love you?"

"it makes me feel amazing," jorge gives him a soft smile, "i should hate you for what you've done. but i don't. i don't think i could hate you for anything." dani grins, this is all he wanted. he takes a seat beside jorge, reaching a hand to rest on his arm.

"so you won't hate me for this?" he skims his hand up jorge's arm, placing it on his cheek and turning his face so their eyes can meet. he's gentle, tentative as he moves closer, pressing their lips together.  he smiles into the kiss as jorge happily responds, deepening the kiss. it feels like forever and no time has passed at all when they pull away.

"i love you dani. promise me you won't ruin this one for me?"

"i swear. i love you too and there's nothing that's gonna get me to stay away from you."


	105. "i hope you forgive me."

"this is it then." dani sighs, hand wrapped around the handle of his suitcase. he's swaying back and forth on the heel of his feet and he's not sure why, maybe it was a delay technique. or maybe it was half of himself wanting to go and half wanting to stay, "time to say goodbye." he can already see marc's eyes are red, they'd been bloodshot since he'd walked out the bathroom five minutes earlier but dani had chosen not to acknowledge it and he thinks marc is grateful for it. marc nods.

"it's been a great six years. thank you, for everything you've taught me. i was just a kid when i first met you and i've grown up now but i still admire you more than anyone else on the grid. i'm sorry for everything i've done to hurt you over the years, and i hope you forgive me for it."

"i do," dani interjects, leaning a hand out to grab onto marc's arm, "it's in the past."

"i wish you weren't going," he sniffs, determined not to cry in front of dani - his teammate, his friend, his idol, "there's no one else i'd rather have with me than you.” dani squeezes his arm before dropping it back down to his side.

"you like cal, he'll be a good teammate."

"he won't be you though," marc protests, "no teammate i ever have will compare to you." he takes a deep breath, as if deciding now was the time he was going to say everything he was feeling, "i know we said we wouldn't talk about it, but that night in phillip island..."

"marc-"

"no, dani. please," he begs, "let me finish. i came up to your room because i wanted you. i have always wanted you and i thought that night if i didn't go for it then when i had the courage, i never would. but i had to, i had to try to make you see how i feel about you. that night we spent together was one of the best of my life. and i need to tell you... i love you, dani. i think i always have."

"i have to go." dani grabs onto his suitcase again, lifting it onto its wheels.

"dani," the older man hates the vulnerable tone his name is whispered in, "i told you i loved you, and you're just leaving?"

"i can't do this. i'm supposed to be moving on from motogp now, it's taken over my life for so long and i need a clean break now."

"so you don't love me?" marc challenges, "or you don't love me enough to try?"

"i can't love you in the way you want me to. this is me saving you a lot of disappointment."

"is it? because i'm feeling pretty disappointed right now." marc bites at his bottom lip, rejection never being something he dealt with well, "are you really just going to leave me?"

"i have to. for my own sake," he sighs, "marc, you care more about motogp than anything else, i can't live my life being number two anymore. i've already been in your shadow for six years." marc nods, he understands but it doesn't stop the lump in his throat. the selfish part of him tells him to hold on with everything he has, make dani realise how good he can be but it wouldn't be fair, and all he wants is for dani to be happy. dani leans forward, pressing a long kiss to marc's cheek, "see you around champ."

"goodbye dani," he just about manages to speak, aware his voice sounds wobbly as he watches the man he's loved since he was a boy taking his final steps away from him. both of them knowing that now wasn't the right time and hoping there will be a time in the future where marc would be able to put dani first on his list of priorities.


	106. "give me your phone."

"dani," jorge grins, although the wouldn't call the older man a friend, he was never angered to be in his company, not like how their relationship had been when they were younger, "what do i owe the pleasure?"

"can i come in?" he bounces on the the heels of his feet. jorge debates, knowing dani wasn't a usual visitor and not being a hundred percent sure he wants to hear what he has to say.

"um, sure." he pulls the door open wider to allow him through, "you don't usually visit me in my motor home."

"i know. but something has been on my mind..." dani makes himself at home, sitting down without being invited as jorge flicks on his coffee machine.

"okay..." jorge frowns at his rival acting so strange, "what's been on your mind?"

"a picture i saw. on marc's phone." dani watches jorge freeze up, hand lingering on the button of the machine, only pausing before pressing down but the pause had told dani everything he needed to know.

"and?"

"it was of you, it was... private."

"i think you should go." jorge turns back to dani, leaning against the wall, arms crossed and defensive.

"i haven't told anybody, i think that shows you can trust me." jorge clenches his jaw, before dropping his arms, taking a seat beside dani, "what's going on?"

"have you asked marc?"

"not yet, i wanted to ask you first... he's my teammate i didn't want him to be awkward around me, and well... you're always awkward anyway."

"thanks," jorge quips sarcastically, "i would rather you just forgot you saw anything. how did you even see?"

"it was stupid, i was taking photos on his phone to annoy him and when i was flicking through them to look back at them i saw it. i only realised it was you because i saw your finger." the older man nods at jorge's hand, the tip of his ring finger was gone.

"right," jorge sighs, "promise you won't say anything?"

"i promise."

"we were seeing each other in 2016, just for a bit. after everything that happened with valentino, he turned to me for comfort and it just turned into something more. it only lasted a couple of months. why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"i, um, only saw the picture two weeks ago."

"what?" jorge's eyes go wide, marc had clearly kept the photo long after they'd ended things, "he kept it?" jorge asked, but he seemed more like he was asking himself rather than dani. he didn't know if he should be angry that marc had something so intimate of him and the idiot hadn't even put a password on his photos, or if he should be curious as to why he'd keep it in the first place.

"i'm sorry," dani blushes, "maybe i shouldn't have even said anything. i was just... i dunno, i was gonna offer to help you keep it quiet if you needed me to." jorge still seemed wrapped up in his own thoughts for dani's words to be getting through to him.

"i have to go." dani can barely reply before jorge is storming out the door, grabbing his coat. he sits there, mouth gaping at the disappearing man. there was no need to guess where he was going.

~

jorge is hammering his fist against the door of marc's motorhome before stuffing his hands into his pockets to stop them from shaking. his jaw is clenched, anticipation building as he waits for the door to open. alex opens the door, stood there looking at him as if he was crazy.

"wh-" he starts but jorge is already pushing past him, finding marc sat at the small table, spaghetti dangling from his mouth. jorge thinks he looks cute, but he has to stand his ground.

"give me your phone."

"what?" he slurps up the pasta, mouth still full with food. it should be disgusting but marc manages to make pretty much anything look endearing.

"give. me. your. phone." jorge holds his palm open for the phone but marc just frowns looking at his outstretched hand.

"why?"

"you have to delete those pictures of me! who do you think you are? you can't keep those! what do you do, get yourself off to them? keep them safe if you need to blackmail me?" marc looks a little deflated, sinking back in his chair.

"no..." his voice sounds small, embarrassed. he quickly glances at alex who is watching the scene with interest, but he seems to understand the look marc is giving him and decides to scarper, "sit down," marc nods to the seat opposite him, and jorge slides into the booth, "i would never blackmail you with those pictures. i like to look at them and yeah, i do like to get off to them, okay?"

"not okay, no!" jorge huffs, "i didn't keep the ones of you. i'm sure you have plenty of options rather than old pictures of me."

"yeah but those other things don't get me worked up like you." he confesses, "i'm sorry i kept them without permission. i'll delete them, alright?" jorge bites his lip, marc practically saying nothing gets him off like jorge does wasn't what he was expecting.

"i don't understand. you had me, and you didn't want me, so why the photos?"

"i didn't want you?" marc laughs but there's no humour in it, "i always wanted you - that was the whole damn problem! i didn't want to just be a fuck to you, alright? at first it was fine but then you started coming to my house and i'd visit you in lugano, it was becoming more so i had to stop it."

"i had no idea," jorge slumps in his chair, all his anger seemingly disappearing, "you should have said."

"would it have made a difference?"

"i dunno, i never thought of it like that. maybe i could have felt more for you if i let that be an option."

"how do you feel now?" marc sucks in his bottom lip, nervous of the response.

"i miss the sex," jorge smirks, "it was good, better than good - incredible." he rolls his eyes back as if remembering the nights they'd spent together.

"it was," marc blushes, that's why he'd kept the photos anyway, to remind him of how good it was, "want a repeat?"

"i can't say i'll fall in love with you."

"that's okay," marc promises, the temptation a little too strong to think of the consequences of having to mend an aching heart again if it all fails, "as long as you know it's an option." jorge nods, already getting up from the sofa and making his way toward the back of the motorhome to the bedroom.

"just remind me what you did to me in my bed on new years because i know i already love your mouth." marc laughs, following him, but it wasn't like he needed much persuading.

jorge had never been so glad that dani had seen dirty pictures of him...


	107. "can i join?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we need so cuteness after today.
> 
> what a disaster! aron knocked out two of my faves from moto3, alex and luca crashed in moto2 and then rinsy, dani & jorge crashed out of motogp. :( at least our shining star marc won!

"can i join?" luca wasn't expecting to see alex so quickly, the younger man's leathers grazed down the left side. the italian lifts the blanket he was resting under, inviting alex in. the young spaniard unzips his racing suit, pulling it past his hips and leaving it on the floor. it only takes three steps to get to luca and tuck his back into the other man's chest. luca's arm slips over his waist and pulls him closer.

"sorry about your race," he mumbles, pressing a kiss to the back of alex's neck.

"sorry about your race too."

"mm, it was over before it began," he sighs, "you're the best part of my day."

"even if i won you'd be the best part of mine." alex turns in his arms, luca's hand now resting on his stomach, drawing circles into his skin.

"that is such a lie," luca giggles, tickling his hand against alex's skin, "you'd take a trophy over me any day."

"yeah probably," alex laughs, scrunching his nose, "you're a lot prettier than some of the trophies i've seen though."

"ohh, that's why you like me! because i'm so pretty," he teases, kissing alex's cheek, "not my wonderful personality or anything."

"that's alright too i guess," alex shrugs playfully, "honestly... you're the only person who can make me smile when i feel like i want to cry."

"aw," luca slides his hand up alex's body to rest on his cheek and turn his face so their eyes can meet, "me too. you make me really happy 'lex. let's just forget this day ever happened, yeah?"

"right. good morning, i reckon we can just spend the whole day here?"

"i haven't got any plans." they smile at each other, relieved to have found a little slice of heaven in a day of hell.

so what if it's four in the afternoon, nobody has to know they're restarting their day together.


	108. "there's nothing wrong with you."

the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over again and expecting different results. so, if that was true - jorge should be certified insane. yes, it was slightly different this time, his orange and red clad repsol lover was a lot more spanish and less australian this time around but the bed still felt as cold as the first time he'd been left in the morning. he's watching marc giggling with the girl - a brown haired goddess looking woman, umbrella tight in her grip, with her other hand clamped on marc's forearm, and a twinkle in her eye.

it reminded him a little of when he first saw adriana around the paddock. as if by fate casey's appearing in front of him (oh yeah, they're _friends_ now) almost blocking his death stare on the woman taking up marc's time. casey's halfway through his sentence before jorge starts paying him any attention.

"sorry, what?" jorge shakes his head, eyes still drifting behind casey.

"you alright?" casey's asking but he's already seen the clench of jorge's jaw and is following his kind of vision to settle on marc (and her). jorge grunts at him in response, "who's that?"

"dunno, but feel free to say i told you so." casey frowns, he actually didn't want to be right, not if it ended up with jorge suffering. he remembers what he said when he found out about the two spaniards being together, ' _are you sure about this?', 'it will end in tears', 'i don't think he'd commit'_.

"i don't wanna say that." jorge scoffs, it wasn't often that casey turned down the chance to gloat that he was right.

"what's the matter with me?" jorge's voice sounded small, embarrassed, "why don't people want to be with me?" casey knows what he's really asking - _why didn't you want to be with me?_

"you're quite grumpy to be honest, super messy as well..." casey grins, trying to joke but he can see by jorge's expression he isn't in the mood to play around, "mate, there's nothing wrong with you," he brings his hand up to the back of Jorge's neck, "sometimes things aren't meant to be. do you honestly think we would have worked out?"

"no," jorge laughs, because that's how it feels now, ridiculous that they would be in a relationship, that jorge would want to be in a relationship with casey anyway. but it had hurt at the time. and it hurts now because he just wants to be with marc, "i'm glad you're with ade, and you're happy. i guess i want that too." he doesn't mind being vulnerable in front of casey because he understands, he's probably one of the people in the world who knows him best.

"you will get it, maybe he needs to see what he'd be missing," casey had distracted him from the younger man, but now when he looks over, marc's looking right back at him. jorge can tell the repsol rider has noticed casey's hand still on the back of his neck, and jorge realises what casey's doing as he sees a glint in his eyes - he's trying to make marc jealous.

jorge doesn't move out of casey's touch, enjoying the fire in marc's eyes and the way he's shrugging off the girl he was talking to and making his way over to them. casey drops his hand when he sees marc, as if he hadn't noticed the younger man at all and he'd caught them in a moment.

"hey." marc's tone is snappy and his stare is on casey.

"hiya." the australian grins, nonchalant, but there's an awkward tension between them, "see ya back at the garage, we'll get lunch yeah giorgio?" jorge nods casey away, the man taps jorge's ass as he escapes, just for good measure.

"what was that?" marc frowns, his voice isn't harsh, just curious, with his hands on his leather clad hips.

"what?"

"casey." marc says his name as if it was obvious.

"we were having a chat." he shrugs.

"are you seeing him again?"

"what?" jorge scoffs, surprised marc would come straight out with that, "i'm with you."

"but you loved him." marc keeps his voice quiet, still aware they are in public.

"yeah? and now i love you." shit, shit, shit! jorge hadn't meant to allow that to slip out, it wasn't exactly the way he'd imagined saying that for the first time.

"i love you too." marc says as if it's not the biggest thing in the world, "good chat - you'd best be off to your lunch with casey," marc smirks, already beginning to walk away, leaving jorge stood there with his jaw dropped expression. the three words had obviously installed a confidence in their relationship, leaving marc no longer uneasy and it spread a warmth through jorge's chest. marc loved him too.

he reminds himself that he'd better thank casey for his tactics (and maybe rub it in his face that casey was actually wrong about this one).


	109. "i should have known better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote something a bit smutty... enjoy haha. Set on a trip to vales ranch for some reason!

johann wasn't a pervert. he was looking, of course he was, but he was sure that enea wanted him to. the young italian had been keeping his gaze firmly on johann all day, enticing him and teasing. at lunch on the ranch, he'd even sat on johann's lap for a while when all the other seats were taken. the frenchman almost made his bottom lip bleed from pressing his front teeth down so hard into it when enea was wiggling around on his lap.

it was no mistake the two of them having ended up in the shower room last. a loud burst of young italian riders already showered and dressed again to get ready for dinner had left, leaving enea and johann in their mud soaked clothes.

they'd been sat on opposite benches, chatting whatever nonsense came into their minds before everyone else left. after that, the tension in the room changed, and enea stood slowly, peeling his shirt off and dropping it to the floor. with johann looking on, he went for his trousers next, unbuttoning them and pulling the zip down before kicking them off with his feet. even seeing enea clad in just his boxers made johann's mouth go dry. he's so young and his skin looked soft to the touch, still mostly unscarred from racing accidents.

enea turns making steps toward the shower, johann can still spot him from the bench he's remaining still on. then enea's making moves to slip his boxers down his legs slipping them off and discarding them before turning the shower on. it takes a moment before steam starts to mist up the room and johann's gaze on enea becomes blurrier.

"you gonna shower?" enea looks over his shoulder, with a sly smile. johann's nodding, he's not sure he'd even manage to get out any words right now. he strips quickly, he's never been shy of his body, he knows he's strong and enea clearly fancies him. johann turns the tap beside enea on, water begins to drip over his face and the mud on his skin turns the water brown for a moment before it starts running clear. the french rider flicks his gaze up to meet enea's eyes, only to find his companions eyes were looking further south.

"enea," he mumbles, making the younger man look up, cheeks going pink as he's embarrassed about being caught staring, johann takes a step closer to the italian, running a thumb across his bottom lip and enea instinctively takes his thumb into his mouth and sucks. it makes johann's eyes go wide, and enea just smirks at him, pulling his mouth away from johann's hand and getting down on his knees.

he grabs johann's hips, keeping him steady as the younger man takes his cock in his mouth, he's rough and greedy. johann thinks about his age for a moment, enea sucks cock how he expects a nineteen year old to, and he knows he should be put off by it but instead it makes him more turned on. he resists the urge to jerk his hips forward even though he's desperate to fuck enea's mouth, he didn't want to make him gag. he whimpers as enea pulls off with a pop, glancing up at him with wide eyes, and he's almost tempted to beg enea to let him come, he's so close.

"please," he whines, "don't stop."

"don't you want to come inside me?" johann groans, how could he say no to that? enea stands up, turning around and pressing his chest against the cold bathroom tiles, but sticking his arse out like an invitation. johann wishes he could just stick it in, but he knows that wouldn't be fair, he didn't want to hurt enea.

the frenchman slides a finger down enea's back and into the crack of enea's arse. he presses a finger up to his knuckle into enea's tight hole before sliding in another, scissoring against each other to open enea up. the italian is whimpering against the tiles, and johann hopes it's in pleasure not pain.

"are you okay?" he asks, pressing his chest against enea's back and muttering in his ear. he's softly using the water to wipe enea's hair out of his face.

"yes, yes. just please," enea reaches his hands back, giving johann's bum a squeeze for good measure, "you're clean?"

"yeah. you?"

"yes, please fuck me." enea requests, needing the release. johann presses a kiss to his lips, it's quick and it's their first kiss but it felt needed. he wanted enea to feel comfortable with him. he splits enea's legs a little wider, leaning his whole body over his before slipping his cock into enea, who gasps at the intrusion, "move." he commands, after only a moment.

"you're not ready." johann worries. enea claws his hands against the wall and johann instantly puts his hands over enea's, his fingers going to the gaps between enea's.

"i am," he encourages, and johann takes that as the truth, thrusting his hips forward. the sensation was making stars appear in his eyes, he felt like he might be on the cusp of heaven. he should be embarrassed how quickly he comes, he's old enough to do better but having someone so young and gorgeous beneath him makes it difficult to control himself.

he sinks into enea, leaving his cock buried inside of him. johann peppers kisses on the back on enea's neck and the side of his face. the waters already washing away their sweat and come, while johann's taking a moment to come back to earth. when he does come down from the high, it takes seconds for his brain to catch up with what he's done and he takes steps backwards, losing his attachment to enea.

"fuck," johann mutters, "fuck, fuck! i'm sorry." he shakes his head, washing himself down quickly before turning the shower tap off and going back to the changing rooms.

"w-what are you apologising for?" enea chases after him, legs still a little shaky.

"i took advantage. you're just a kid. i'm so sorry."

"i'm not a kid," enea protests, as if offended, "and you did not take advantage. i wanted it, i asked for it."

"you're nineteen! i should have known better."

"you regret it then?" enea pouts, clearly disappointed. johann pauses at the question - how could he regret the most passionate moment he'd had with someone in months - maybe even years. but he's so young, and now he's corrupted. 

"n-no," johann settles on, shaking his head, "i couldn't regret you."

"i couldn't regret you either. i'm old enough, you're allowed to want me." god, johann wished enea was wearing clothes right now, he couldn't deny wanting him when he's stood there naked and gorgeous, "come to my room tonight."

" _enea, johann_!" they pause looking at each other with wide eyes, worried about being caught, " _it's dinner!_ " balda's shouting into the changing rooms.

"just coming!" enea shouts and johann's impressed at how stable his voice sounds.

" _better hurry up or they'll be nothing left!"_

"one minute!" enea promises and that seems to settle balda as they hear footsteps walking away. johann lets out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "say you'll come to my room? midnight?"

"yeah, okay," johann is agreeing before his mind can tell him no. enea's grin is lighting up his face and he's grabbing clothes from the side to get dressed.

"i'll see you then," enea buttons up his shirt, kissing johann on the cheek as he's walking by to exit, "looking forward to it." johann watches him leave - half of him saying to leave the boy alone, he's too young and doesn't know what he's getting into, and the other half saying go for it, he's gorgeous and kind and take what you can get. he's pretty sure he's going to end up listening to the latter.


	110. "please will you stay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> following on from ["i should have known better."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037963/chapters/33945195)

enea couldn't stop his leg shaking in anticipation. he taps the screen on his phone to check the time -  _11:57_ pops up in bright colours. johann should be here any moment. he debates if he should strip off before he comes, so they can get straight to it or if he wants johann to strip him instead.

enea's already hard, and it's taking all of his willpower not to press the heel of his hand onto his crotch, just to give himself a little satisfaction. he tells himself to be good for johann, he knows he's young so he'd probably be hard again in only a couple of minutes but he wants johann to know he waited for him especially.

he taps his screen again - _12:01_. he groans, leaning back on the bed, legs swinging off the end. he decides to strip his shirt off at least, he blows down on his chest, his cool breath making his nipples hard. he wets his thumb and finger with his spit, and runs his fingers across his nipples gently, imagining it was johann's mouth instead. it makes him whimper, his body over sensitive in anticipation of what's to come. he's desperate to wrap his hand around his cock but he won't. not until johann is here. 

~

johann sits on his bed, turning his head to the side he sees the clock, red numbers telling him it's _12:06_. he should be with enea now, he could have already been balls deep in the younger man by now if he hadn't chickened out. 

there were so many more reasons why he shouldn't go to enea's room than there were reasons why he should. he already messed up once, having unprotected sex in the shower at valentino rossi's ranch wasn't exactly his usual wednesday evening. he wanted him though, now he's had a taste, he wants another. it's cruel - enea offering him everything he wants on a plate and having to turn him down. 

johann huffs, hearing his phone buzz on the table beside him. he debates whether to pick it up, not knowing who it would be from and knowing it _could_ be enea. eventually he gives in, glancing at the screen and seeing enea's name lighting it up. he taps the message to open it.

_12:11_

_u coming?_

12:12

_no_

12:14

_even tho i'm in bed_

_naked and thinking of u?_

_i'm touching myself wishing it is u_

12:16

  _enea :(_

_ur torturing me_

12:17

_then come here_

_get between my legs_

_~_

enea moans, he doesn't want to be let down. he'd had such high hopes for johann, and he was backing out already. he knows what would do the trick - enea snaps a few photos, sure it's risky but johann wouldn't spread them around. he trusted the older man, inexplicably. he sends them off quickly, not giving himself too much time to over think it. enea stares at his phone, waiting for a response, three little dots popping up onto the screen before they're gone again. johann was obviously stuck for what to say. he'd messed up - enea was so sure the photos would tempt him.

eventually the three dots stop coming up and he gets no response. it makes him feel ashamed, he'd pushed the frenchman too far and now he wasn't interested. enea practically slams his phone down on the bedside table, huffing and tucking his head into his pillow to go to sleep but he knows exactly who his dreams are going to be of.

~ 

johann's eyes go wide at the photographs, they show enea laid out on the bed looking tempting. he doesn't know how to respond - how could anybody in their right mind say no to enea? the younger man was heavenly. 

 _no, no, no,_ he tells himself. enea's almost ten years younger and he's in the paddock, meaning if it all went sour he'd have to see him every weekend. but what if he's missing out on something wonderful? johann knows he's never taken the sensible option in his life and he's doubting why he's choosing to start now, especially knowing enea's waiting for him just down the hall.

he wishes he could shout, just to let the frustration out but he knows the house is far too quiet for that. he grumbles instead, deciding not to wonder _what if?_ , he throws on a pair of shorts and shuffles silently down the hallway finding enea's door.

~

enea grumbles from his sleep as he feels the bed beside him dip, a hand slips under his arm and places on his stomach. he feels the body press against his back, and he struggles against his visitor, trying to see who it is. he knows who he thinks it is but he needs to be sure.

"shh, shh," enea relaxes hearing a soothing french accent, "it's me."

"johann..." he breathes out his name, pushing his arse backwards into johann's crotch, "i thought you weren't coming."

"i couldn't stop thinking about you." he mutters, the hand resting on enea's stomach travels down and he appreciates that enea was sleeping naked. johann wraps his hand around enea's cock, lazily flicking his wrist and making him hard. enea gasps, pushing his head back. he pumps his hand, appreciating the whimpers his lover is making. it makes johann want to strip off his shorts and take enea. he knows the younger man wouldn't complain. he builds a pace, moving his other hand to hold over enea's mouth as he moans a little too loudly at the friction. johann doesn't mind as enea comes, hot white liquid covering his hand. enea turns over, just about managing to see johann in the dark as the older man licks cum off his hand. 

"i'm glad you came," enea's voice sounds croaky as he speaks, "i thought you weren't interested anymore."

"as if anyone wouldn't be interested in you," he scoffs, not believing that enea wouldn't know that already.

"i only care if you're interested," he admits, hand going to johann's crotch and feeling his cock hard, "and you clearly are. do you want to fuck me again?" 

"am i allowed?" 

"i'll beg you to, if you want." he mutters, and johann doesn't need anymore confirmation than that. he pulls enea on top of him, the younger man working him out of his shorts quickly. enea leans down, rutting against him and placing quick, hot kisses on his mouth. 

"move up," johann whispers, making enea's eyes light up. enea shuffles up the bed as johann moves lower, the italian sitting on his face and johann holding his hips for support. enea shudders as johann's tongue finds a home inside of him, moving in and out against his sensitive spots. he feels his legs shaking and he's grabbing at johann's hair, even in the awkward angle he wants to feel the soft strands in between his fingertips. 

"more," he whines, and he knows johann is smiling beneath him, the older man's talents going further than riding a motorcycle, "johann," he begs as he probes his tongue deeper. enea's getting hard again, and he's thinking he could probably come from johann not even touching him. he reluctantly lifts his body off johann, moving his hips back down to line with his lovers. enea lines himself up, sinking himself down onto johann's cock, the stretch aching but in a good way. he pulls johann towards him, so their chests press together and he can litter kisses against his face, before slowly starting a rhythm. they both want it to last but know there's only so long before they'd be desperate to come. 

johann resists the temptation to thrust into enea and make him speed up, knowing he's trying to take his time and make it good. enea feels tight around him and his legs are already starting to give way, he thanks god they aren't standing up. now feels more intense than in the shower, it feels intimate like they're on the cusp of something more than just fucking. 

"enea," johann mutters his name, and pushes the younger man's hair back off his face, "kiss me more." the italian nods, bringing their lips together and circling his hips, building up his pace. johann can feel in his stomach that he's close, and he knows enea must be too. he's managing to hit all the spots his likes and his precum is rubbing against johann's belly. 

when johann comes, enea isn't far behind. the younger man presses one last kiss to johann's mouth before falling back against the sheets. he grabs some tissues from the box beside the bed, wiping johann's stomach before wiping down the sweat that had settled on his forehead. 

"i knew you'd be good at riding cock," johann teases and enea is pleased that the room is so dark he wouldn't be able to see his cheeks turning pink. he can't believe he nearly didn't come, "that was incredible." the frenchman almost wants to ask how many men enea had been with to be that good but he doesn't want to ruin the night in case he doesn't like the answer. he saves it in his mind for a later date. 

"you're incredible," enea compliments back, "i'm glad you came," the italian shuffles closer again to get comfortable for sleep but johann is already making moves to leave, only for enea to grab his arm, "you're leaving?"

"yeah," johann says as if it's obvious, he didn't want to be caught by anyone.

"oh, please will you stay?" enea whispers.

"how would we explain that in the morning?"

"i don't care," enea shrugs, most of the academy boys knew he liked girls and boys and he certainly didn't mind them knowing he'd managed to get johann into bed, "they won't care either."

"i do," johann protests, "i'll stay until you go to sleep." he slips back into enea's bed and wraps his arm around enea's middle, pressing a kiss on his shoulder. enea slumps back into his chest, a little disappointed that johann thought he had to hide what they'd been doing but he did understand why. nevertheless, it still makes his chest ache when he wakes up alone.


	111. "get out of my house now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted from short works as consolidating my stories :)

"marc! finally you're here! you promised to do the barbecue. where have you been all day?" his mother berates, hands clasped on her hips, shaking her head at her eldest sons tardiness. 

"i'm sorry mama. i got held up, but i'm here now." he tries for a sweet smile - something he knows his mother can never resist.

"mm," she sighs, "luckily someone stepped up and they're taking care of the cooking for us. why don't you go and see if he needs a hand?" she frowns at her son, angry he never seems to keep his promises anymore and that he let down his brother on his birthday. he used to be so reliable. marc nods, dashing out the back of the house to the garden. he pauses as he sees who has taken over his duties. marc's surprised to see him but pleased none the less.

"couldn't wait until tuesday?" he sneakily pinches the other man's bum. marc frowns as he turns around, with a look of pure shock on his face.

"m-marc?" dani almost squeaks out his name, "what are you doing here?"

"shouldn't i be asking what you're doing here? this is my parents house," he explains. 

"let me talk before you say anything-" dani begins, only to be cut off as alex makes his presence known by clapping a hand on marc's back.

"ah, marc! you're finally here. you two look like you've met but this is the guy i've been wanting to introduce you to! this is dani, my boyfriend. dani, this is marc."

"what? this is the guy you've been seeing?" marc can hear his voice speaking louder than he'd intended. alex looks back at him puzzled.

"yeah. you two know each other?" 

"yes!" marc instantly goes to explain, "we spent-"

"time together at work," dani finishes his sentence, "we worked at the garage together a few months ago."

"you're into motorbikes too daniel?" of course now marc's mother decides to dip into their conversation.

"yeah, i'm a mechanic." dani explains. marc can see his eyes lingering on his, as if begging to go along with it.

"good job. i'm impressed. better hold onto this one alex," she winks at the younger marquez, leaving marc scowling.

"hey dani... lets grab a beer."

"but the chicken-"

"will be fine." marc grabs dani's wrist, as he speaks through gritted teeth. alex raises his eyebrows at his brothers reaction but pretends not to notice both their bottles are still full.

~

"get out of my house _now_!"

"i can't just leave - it's alex's birthday!"

"yeah! he's turning nineteen! and how old are you? thirty?! i thought you were a little old for me but you're fucking my little brother? i mean didn't you notice the resemblance?!" dani grimaces, but shrugs in response. 

"alex is mature for his age! and i don't know if you noticed but i was pretty drunk last night."

"and this morning? when you asked me out for a date next week?"

"i guess i thought it was guilt making me see alex or something! i don't know - i'm sorry but i had so much fun with you last night and i wanted to see you again. alex and i have only been seeing each other a few weeks."

"have you fucked him?" marc grills, narrowing his eyebrows. he tries to push down the feeling of jealousy inside him, praying the answer to be negative.

"no," dani has the audacity to blush, "you're the only brother i've slept with - unless there's more?" dani tries to laugh but marc glares back at him, "are you gonna tell him?"

"no, at least not today," marc sighs, "i can't do it on his birthday. but, you have to end things as soon as possible."

"if i do, will you still go on that date with me?"

"what? no!" marc practically shrieks. sure, he wants to but he'd never pick anyone over alex and he doesn't want to hurt his little brother.

"then i'm not gonna split up with him. i'd rather have one of you than neither of you." marc's jaw almost drops at that, "now if you'll excuse me - i need to finish that barbecue." marc watches the older man walk back out to the garden, wrapping an arm around alex and kissing the younger man's cheek. he had to do something about dani - he just didn't know what yet.


	112. "tell me you haven't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted from short works as consolidating my stories :)

"get up," alex demands, pulling the covers off his moping brother, "it's been two weeks, and it's time you stop being sad about him because he's not sad about you anymore." o _uch_ , marc pouts, _that thought hurt_ , he'd seen the pictures yesterday - jorge had brought his new girlfriend to the circuit and he'd kissed her in parc ferme in front of everyone. marc had been a little pleased he'd not got on to the podium yesterday and had to witness that with his own eyes otherwise he might just have had a breakdown in front of all those cameras.

"thanks alex," marc moans, sarcastically, "it's not just that, something happened - he called me last night."

"what!? marc, no!"

"i didn't answer!" he protests, "but he left me these voicemails." marc huffs, pulling out his phone and finding the voicemail he'd listened to a hundred times again already this morning.

'w _elcome to your voicemail, you have six old messages, message one left at 2:32am, today -_ ' the automated voice spoke out,

" _h_ _i. marc,"_  alex's eyes widen, yes, that was definitely jorge's voice on the line, " _p_ _ick up? pick up, come on_."

'e _nd of message one. message two, left at 2:36am, today -'_

"m _arc. i miss you, so much._ " the voice sighs, "i _just want to see you and hold you, it's been so long and i just need to see you. please."_

_'end of message two. message three, left at 2:55, today-'_

_"i love you."_

_'end of message three. message four, left at 3:14, today,'_

_"where are you? i'll come to you, i'll leave this party right now and come. i bet i could make you come too."_ alex cringes, the mental image of his big brother getting it on with jorge lorenzo definitely not one of his favourites.

_'end of message four. message five, left at 3:16, today,'_

_"i've made the biggest mistake of my life baby."_

_'end of message five. message six, left at 3:30, today,'_

_"i really fucking love you, marc marquez."_

_'end of messages.'_

"oh." alex bites down on his bottom lip, clearly not expecting that, "shit."

"those messages prove he still cares," marc's eyes are wide, and alex can practically see his thoughts whizzing around his head, "he still loves me."

"no, marc. he's nothing but trouble." The younger man freezes as he hears the shower turn off, he hadn't even realised it as been running. "tell me you haven't."  

"hey Alex." alex gapes, as the door opens, he comes face to face with a wet jorge, with just a towel wrapped around his hips.

"surprise!" marc winces, knowing his brothers disapproval of his choice of lover.

"if you hurt him again.." alex practically growls.

"i won't," jorge promises, "didn't you hear the voicemail? i fucking love marc marquez." he repeats with a grin, and receives one back from his young spanish lover.

alex thinks he might just pass out as he watches jorge make his way over to the bed and peck marc on the lips. he prays he'll never have to tell his brother ' _i told you so'_ again.


	113. "i'm sick of you walking away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted from short works as consolidating my stories :)

"this is a surprise," jorge walks into his hotel room, through his bag down on the couch and toeing his shoes off, "wasn't expecting you." he's fully aware of a pair of eyes watching him in the low light. the tension in the room feels heavy, and he can see marc tensing his jaw. it's a trait he's noticed marc doing when he's trying to figure out the right words to say.

"are you crazy?" he finally speaks.

"some say i am," jorge smirks.

"you went to a gay bar. what if someone saw you?"

"is that all you have to say?" jorge watches as the younger man clasps his hands together in frustration.

"why were you there? were you fucking other guys?" jorge can't help the satisfaction he felt hearing marc sound so fucking jealous - that was the real reason he was asking, not because he was concerned about jorge being caught there.

"what do you care? i can fuck whoever i like," jorge snarls. this stupid younger spanish kid had managed to crawl into his bed most nights and his mind most days was making him frustrated. marc was the one who went home to his girlfriend afterwards. marc was the one who got to pretend his lived this ideal life with his pretty little thing. jorge was the one who had to wait around like he was the other woman - well, he guesses he is. "i didn't ask you to come into my life and fuck it up, did i? you kissed me first, you shoved your hand down my pants first."

"i didn't make you suck my cock," jorge scoffs, annoyed but not surprised that marc was trying to make it his fault, "i didn't force you down on me. you wanted it too."

"yeah i did. and i was single," jorge reminds him.

"i can't deal with this." marc shakes his head, getting up to leave, but jorge blocks his way of leaving. 

"no, i'm sick of you walking away. all you think about is yourself," he pushes marc back, "what about me? don't you get it? i love you."

"you don't." marc shakes his head, pushing jorge away.

"i do. i love you and i'm not sleeping with anyone else." jorge keeps his voice gentle, and loving as he runs a hand along marc's jawline, bringing him in. marc turns soft in his grip, turning his face to meet in a kiss. it wasn't perfect, it was far from it - but that didn't mean that jorge wanted to let it go.


	114. "i won't say a word."

andrea yelps as he enters the room, watching his teammate push his semi naked lover off his lap, "sorry! sorry!" he squeaks, stepping out of the room and closing the door. god, he wished he knocked. andrea hears his name being shouted before the door in front of him reopens and a red faced, shirtless jorge appears in the frame. 

"dovi, that was-" he begins to try and explain.

"no, no, it's fine. i'm sorry, i thought we agreed to have dinner this evening." his cheeks are burning and he's sure his cheeks are as pink as jorge's.

"yes! we are! i just got - um, caught up."

"it's alright - you go, and um finish and i'll see you later." he feels awkward under jorge's gaze, the other man clearly aware he hadn't commented on the identity of his lover.

"meet you at hospitality at eight?" dovi nods, as jorge quickly goes back to where he came from. he hears mumbled voices behind the door but decides to get away as quickly as possible in case he hears any other noises he doesn't want to know about.

~

"you didn't tell me you batted for both teams," dovi starts, knowing their entire meal would be awkward until it was brought up, "it's not a problem."

"i know it's not a problem, but can we keep it between us?" jorge mixes the good on his plate around with his fork. andrea can tell he's debating how much information to tell his teammate.

"i won't say a word." jorge nods, grateful.

"the biggest problem is which guy i picked. or more so - he picked me." dovi shrugs.

"it is not a problem with him, as long as you start locking doors before you fuck!" he laughs, pushing jorge lightly on the shoulder.

"yeah that was stupid." 

"it's hot though," andrea shrugs, keeping his voice quiet, "you and marquez - it's really hot!"


	115. "tell me the truth!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited and copied from short works as consolidating my stories :)

"mama, what's going on?" marc freezes as his mother comes into the hotel room, an unusual frown on her face and jorge walking a few steps behind her. he gulps looking at the older man, clad in a expensive looking black suit. "the two of you need to talk." she grabs jorge's arm, slightly pulling him in front of her, she sends a secret nod to jorge before leaving and that made marc even more puzzled.

"what are you doing here? i thought you said no to the invitation." marc bites down on his bottom lip, nervous to see his ex again so unexpectedly.

"i know i did, but dani persuaded me. he said i couldn't miss the wedding of the year." jorge laughs, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"well, he's right!" marc tries, smiling weakly, "i was a little upset when i saw you said no."

"right," jorge nods, he awkwardly sways back and forth from the ball to the heel of his feet, "listen, i'm sure you're wondering why i'm here, but i wanted to talk to you before you go out there." he hums, rubbing his hands together, marc remembers this used to be a nervous trait of his, clearly nothing had changed, "i was talking to dani a few days ago and he said something that i just need to clear up."

"and you thought now was the time? i'm getting married in ten minutes."

"please," he begs, "i just have to know."

"okay," marc shrugs, knowing there's not much he could do, and he's sure his mother wouldn't drag jorge in here so soon to the ceremony if it wasn't important, "what is it?"

"dani said that you'd told him if i had come to your room, or even text you after that crash you had in 2015, then you and i would have gotten back together. he said that it would be me standing at the alter today instead of him." he explains, marc lets out a sigh. now wasn't the time to be dragging up the past.

"well, yeah? that's probably true but what does it matter now? you didn't."

"you actually think i wouldn't check if you were okay after that crash?!" jorge exclaims, almost shouting, "i called you over and over, maybe 30 times or more. i text you and we had a whole conversation? i came to your room but vale answered because you were sleeping, and he told me he'd pass on the message, but you never came to me... and then those messages you sent..." jorge pouts, his voice shaking a little at the memory of knowing the man he loved was injured and didn't even want to speak to him.

"huh? what calls and texts? vale never told me you came," marc furrows his brows, confusion filling his brain and sickness beginning in his stomach.

"you replied to me, i can show you... i saved the messages because it was the last time you ever text me..."

"show me now, please!" he pleads, jorge already slipping his phone out of his pocket and tapping on the screen before handing it over to marc.

jorge [5:23] _are you okay? that crash looked bad. i'm asking everyone how you are but nobody really knows or will tell me. please let me know you're okay. i'm worried sick._

jorge [5:47] _i don't know if you want to hear this but... i love you and i need to know if you're alright x_

marc [6:03] _i'm fine. don't message me again._

jorge [6:04] _can i come to your room and see you? i just want to see with my own eyes that you're okay x_

marc [6:06] _you broke up with me._

jorge [6:07] _yeah because i was jealous and an asshole and i'm sorry, i'm coming now x_

marc [6:08] _don't come_

jorge [6:08] _i have to, i want to make this right._

jorge [6:21] _okay. vale told me you're asleep but i don't believe it, i get it if you want to keep me away but just know i love you, i want to make this right with us again. if you don't want that, if you don't want me, tell me now. i'll leave you be if you really want that because i just want you to be happy. i want you to be happy with me but if that can't happen i'll do whatever you ask of me._

marc [6:23] _don't speak to me again. i don't want you anymore. we're done._

"fuck," marc whimpers, at how cruel those words were, and how much that must have cut jorge, "i didn't send those messages," he promises, tears prickling at his eyes, "i would have told you to come to me, i did want you."

"are you sure? you were probably pretty dosed up on painkillers?"

"i'm sure," he swears, "i promise you i didn't. and if i didn't send them..."

"then who did?"

"isn't it obvious? my future husband." marc slumps onto the sofa, putting his head in his hands and beginning not care about creasing his suit or ruining his hair anymore, "why would vale do that?"

"because he wanted you and couldn't have you as long as i was in the way," jorge explains, taking the seat beside him and wrapping his arm around his shoulder in comfort, "i'm sorry. i should have fought harder, i just thought it was what you wanted."

"you were trying to do right by me," marc nods, understanding, "i need to talk to him, right now."

"you're getting married in ten minutes."

"i don't care. call dani right now please, get him to bring vale here." jorge nods, taking the phone back from marc and calling their long time mutual friend.

~

"bambino?" marc's head shoots up as he hears his voice and a knock on the door, "is everything alright? you're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"come in here," marc surprised by how strong his voice sounds when he's feeling so weak.

"it's bad luck."

"get in here now!" he growls, standing up from his position beside jorge. the wooden door swings open, the italian's smile turning quickly into a grimace as he spots jorge there, stood beside his fiancé.

"what's going on? why is he in here?" vale clenches his jaw, looking jorge up and down as if he were sizing up how prey.

"tell me what you did. tell me everything about the night after the crash i had in assen."

"w-which one?" valentino knew exactly what he was talking about but was clearly acting dumb.

"that night when you sent jorge texts pretending to be me," he growls, "the night we hooked up for the first time." jorge swallows down the hurt he feels, he hadn't known before that night was where the romance between them had started.

"marc... please."

"tell me the truth, right now!"

"can we talk alone?" he asks, looking at jorge as if telling him to leave; jorge goes to move away but marc stops him by grabbing his arm.

"he stays. it involves him too so he deserves to hear what you have to say." valentino nods, solemnly, upset clouding over him as he notices marc doesn't move his hand from jorge's arm, even when he's moved back to his side.

"fine... i was always jealous of your relationship with jorge, you seemed like all you cared about was each other. when you split up the week before the crash i knew that was my chance, maybe my only chance. i wanted to comfort you, show you i could be a good boyfriend if you wanted me, but then he started messaging you and i know jorge was going to get in the way again. i knew if you saw them that you would want to see him and he'd pull you back in but i couldn't allow that, so when you had a shower, i deleted the calls and replied to his messages," marc shakes his head, barely being able to believe what he was hearing, "then he came up to your room and demanded to see you but i didn't I didn't know what to do so I just told him you were asleep to make him leave. and then jorge sent the perfect text saying he'd leave you alone if that made you happy so i simply told him to leave you alone."

"you did that then watched me cry over him? over the fact he didn't check if i was okay? you took advantage of me being hurt and upset!"

"listen please," he begs, "yes, maybe we started out the wrong way but i've changed since then, you did actually fall in love with me, didn't you? you said yes when i proposed."

"i only said yes to you because i couldn't be with him!" jorge goes stiff at the words, watching valentines face crumble. he did deserve it.

"you don't mean that!"

"i do! and you've always know it. i saw the look on your face when you walked in and saw him. you've always known you came second."

"marc," he whimpers, "we're supposed to be getting married right now. please, i promise to spend the rest of my life fixing this."

"as if you can fix this! the wedding is off."

"marc!"

"no, leave me alone. go out there and tell them all to go home." he glares at valentino watching as he drops his head and resigns himself to the fact he'd been caught. valentino stalks off, marc hopes to tell their guests they had a wasted journey, "fucking asshole." marc slumps back into the seat as if all his energy had been sucked out of him.

"i'm sorry."

"it's not your fault, jorge, i'm sorry i believed everything he said. i didn't fight for you when i should have either."

"i would have fought so hard if i'd known. i thought it was what you wanted."

"i always wanted you."

"wanted?"

"want. if you still do."

"i do. we've wasted so much time." he grabs jorge's hand in his, squeezing it tight, "i'm not letting you go again." he presses a kiss to jorge's lips, a taste he hadn't had in a long time, "my mama is gonna be so happy." marc laughs, she always hated him ending up with vale, it was no wonder she'd brought jorge into the room moments before her son was due to be married to another. he just wishes he listened to her sooner, as after all mothers are always right.


	116. "maybe in another life..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> following on from [did i do something wrong?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037963/chapters/26807265)

luca spots alex across the paddock, he wishes he could go over to him and explain everything. he wanted to make alex understand that he wouldn't be that cruel, it was all valentino's fault.

the spaniard looks up from the papers in front of him, his eyes locking with luca's briefly before he looks away pretending he hadn't even seen him but luca already saw the hurt in his eyes. the two of them had spent the whole week together while valentino was away and it had been incredible. they had so much in common, there was never an empty silence between them and then there were the kisses and the sex. god, luca enjoyed the sex. alex was all wide eyed and _naughty_ , he'd surprised luca by being so confident and daring in the bedroom. the other man had managed to impress luca in more ways than one over that week. 

alex had made him consider a future, someone who could make him happy for a long time. he'd realised this after just a few weeks of being with alex but the time they spent together at the ranch just confirmed everything.

then valentino found out. luca admitted it was stupid of him, he'd left his phone out and valentino saw the screen as it lit up, a message from alex and the background screen luca had changed to the two of them and forgotten to change back. valentino was furious obviously, his little brother with a marquez was something of nightmares for him. 

luca had been feeling so guilty since those messages, he wanted to tell alex it wasn't him but he doesn't think the spaniard would even believe him. he walks away, taking one last glance at alex before going to his own hospitality tent.

~

alex thinks the universe must be against him, everywhere he turns he sees _him_. the paddock is a big place usually meaning he wasn't constantly bumping into to different riders but the whole weekend luca seemed to be everywhere he went. 

he'd managed to keep his attention mostly focused elsewhere when the italian appeared but there were times he could help but glance at the pretty blue eyed boy. he was gorgeous, _a gorgeous_ _asshole_ , alex's brain helpfully reminded. 

the weekend had been going almost to plan until sunday night came and alex found himself face to face with said gorgeous asshole and the boy wasn't moving out of his way.

"move luca," alex tries his best to keep his voice monotone, as if seeing him had no effect, " _move_ ," he adds again but the italian seems frozen to the spot.

"are you alright?" luca asks with sincerity, but alex scoffs.

"as if you even care."

"i do," luca reaches out his hand to brush against alex's arm but the vds rider leans away from his touch, "please?" 

"why would you care? i thought i was just a hookup." alex shrugs, clearly wanting to be away from this conversation.

"alex... that wasn't... i didn't..."

"spit it out!" alex snaps, his hurt and upset turning to anger.

"it wasn't me," he says as if it explains everything but alex just frowns at him.

"what?"

"it wasn't me... the messages..." luca knows he's not making sense but he hadn't expected to bump into alex and hadn't planned what he would say, he just needed him to know, "i didn't send them. i'm sorry i let him."

"the messages ending things?" luca nods, "then who sent them?" luca shuffles on the spot, his loyalty to valentino stopping him. he knows alex would be mad and he didn't want any more drama between his brother and a marquez. "don't tell me then, i don't believe you."

"it was vale," he speaks quietly, "he found out and took my phone. he sent the texts."

" _what_?" alex's eyes go wide, stunned. he knew valentino didn't like marc but it wasn't fair to hurt his younger sibling.

"i'm sorry i didn't tell you before. i was trying to do what was best but you looked so upset. i can't stand seeing you sad." he tries again to put his arm out to grab alex, and this time his advances aren't brushed off.

"you're serious?" alex frowns, "you're not just feeling guilty and trying to get out of it."

"i promise," luca smiles but he doesn't know where it goes from here, "i felt exactly the same as you. when i saw your message asking if you did anything wrong, i was so upset. of course you didn't... i really liked you."

"i really liked you too." the spaniard smiles sadly, the idea of what they could have become given a chance and never getting an opportunity to find out was heartbreaking. 

"i'm glad to here that," luca squeezes his arm, wanting to lean in for a hug but not wanting to press alex too hard for any affection he didn't really deserve, "maybe in another life." alex bites his bottom lip, dissapointed that it couldn't be in this life that they could be together, " _unless_..."

alex's eyes perk up a little at the word, his expectations hanging on those two syllables. he wasn't sure luca would be willing to go against valentino, especially when he's signed to his team.

"...you want to go for dinner with me later?"

"tell me when and where," he grins, a feeling a happiness washing over him that seemed he'd been missing for a while.

"come to my hotel room. number 38. we can get room service." alex nods, agreeing he'll be there, before luca glances around, seeing the coast is clear he presses a kiss to alex's cheek, "see you then!"


	117. “why are you so afraid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello strangers.  
> sorry i’ve been awol.  
> maybe i’m back, maybe it’s just this piece.
> 
> enjoy.

‘ _come outside_ ’ enea’s phone buzzed with the number flashing up that he’d been anticipating all night. he politely excuses himself from the party, telling his teammate he’ll be right back to keep celebrating his first win.

the air still seems reasonably warm as he steps outside, glancing around he doesn’t notice the person he’s looking for, only a few cigarette smokers lingering. ‘ _turn left_ ,’ his phone vibrates again in his hand, ‘ _then keep walking down the side_ ,’. he follows the instructions, seeing a figure in the distance leaning against the wall.

”hi,” he whispers, but he’s not sure why, the music from the party is loud and booming, nobody would be able to hear, but he was so used to keeping this quiet and secretive that to speak loudly almost feels unnatural, “how are you?” enea’s hand goes to rest on the other mans arm, an innocent touch but much needed.

”i’m fine,” the warm french tone makes enea settle, and johann gives him a small smile, “the accident... you’re sure you’re fine?” johann had texted, moments after seeing the crash and despite enea promising he was fine, he was worried - he had to check.

”i am, they checked me over,” enea takes a step closer to the older man, “but i think a kiss would make me feel even better.”

”we’re in public,” johann turns his head away, creating the space again between them.

”there’s no-one around here,” enea pouts, “they won’t see.”

”c’mon, lets go back to my motorhome, then we know nobody will see,” enea sighs. at first the sneaking around was fun, but the longer it continued it began to feel like he was a dirty little secret.

”shall i follow five feet behind you so no-one sees us together?” he challenges, knowing if he hadn’t have had those five beers already he wouldn’t have the confidence.

”you’ve never had a problem with it before...”

”maybe i’ve just never told you before,” he shrugs, “i’m gonna go back to the party.”

”b-but then i won’t see you until aragon?” johann genuinely looks a little devastated at that fact, a week and a half between them always felt like months. 

“then come with me. we go to the party for a while and then i’ll come back with you,” the young italian suggests, feeling a warmth in his stomach at the thought of walking into a party with johann by his side, even if people didn’t know the real depth of their relationship. 

“no,” johann scoffs, as if he were laughing at the suggestion, “everyone would ask why i was there.”

”so? say you’re there because i invited you,” johann frowns, understanding that enea was serious now, “it’s a couple of guys i trust, some of them with my life every other weekend! why are you so afraid? i’ll be right by your side.”

”maybe that’s what i’m afraid of.”

” _what_?” enea furrows his brow, confused.

”one day you’ll change your mind... maybe come to your senses, and then i’ll be that rider  that got dumped by the young gorgeous italian and everyone will look at me with sad eyes. i’ll have to deal with it all alone once you’re gone,” enea looks at him with soft eyes, the older man hadn’t spoken of these insecurities before. 

“maybe one day you’ll change your mind, and i’ll be the one that’s alone. it works both ways. we could start with telling people we’re friends. they don’t have to know the whole story yet. we can take it at your pace,” enea moves in closer once again, his hands running through johann’s hair, resting on the back of his head, “please. give it a chance,” there’s an extra meaning behind those words - _give me a chance._ johann’s shoulders physically loosen at enea’s touch, and if they weren’t in public he’d probably purr at the gesture. 

“ _enea_?” the pair freeze as the younger mans name is called out into the darkness, “ _you out here?_ ” enea recognises his teammates voice immediately. he’d promised to be right back but he has no idea how long he’d been standing out here with his lover. 

”am i going back alone?” enea whispers. to his surprise johann grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together. he glances down at their hands before looking back up at johann, “you sure?”

”if you are.”

”don’t let go,” he squeezes the frenchman’s hand before leading him round the corner, where his teammate is stood on top of the steps, seemingly still searching for him, “i’m here,” enea calls out, but his voice sounds shaken. he’s as nervous as he knows johann is. lorenzo looks at him with a smile, though his expression turns into surprise as he spots the man beside enea. he leads johann up the stairs, “lorenzo, johann’s my boyfriend,” he gets the words out as quickly as possible, as if ripping off a bandaid. lorenzo’s jaw drops, before he composes himself, but johann doesn’t miss the look of disappointment crossing his expression. perhaps he wasn’t the only one after enea’s affections. 

“better come and join the party then!” he covers himself, grinning and opening the door for the pair of them, clapping enea on the back as they go through. 

johann’s grateful enea has such a nice teammate, and he’s sure his own wouldn’t mind too much either, but that would be for another time. right now, his focus was on meeting members of the leopard team that enea had told him so much about as well as a few odd moto3 riders who didn’t seem too bothered by his attendance, all with a warm reassuring presence beside him.


	118. “i’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two are cute, and I liked the pic of them huggin :)

“i’m so sorry,” enea sighs heavily, puppy dog eyes in full effect. it seems to work, marco’s hard stare on him softening, “the bike slipped out from under me, and i wish i had taken out anyone else but you.”

their relationship had been blossoming slowly, a few kisses in the dark at valentino’s ranch had turned into date nights and holding hands while watching the television. it had made enea’s heart sink when he saw the other italian in the gravel on the last lap too. enea didn’t want marco to hate him; he didn’t want to lose what had been building between them. he’d been so nervous searching for marco in the back of his garage, but he knew he had to apologise face to face. 

“marco?” enea mutters his name, the other rider not saying a word in response to his apology, “please,” he whimpers. marco leans back in his chair, spreading his legs wider and opening out his arms, inviting enea in. the leopard rider lets out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. enea settles on to the sofa, slotting between marco’s thighs, “i’m so sorry,” he repeats into marco’s neck, lips skimming across the smooth skin of his neck as he speaks. 

“i know,” marco reaches up, running a hand through his hair, “i’m still gonna win the championship,” he smirks.

”you will, and i’ll do anything i can to help,” enea promises, leaning up and brushing his lips against marco’s.

”perhaps you just stay away from me on track,” marco teases, earning a pout from enea, “i’m just kidding,” he tickles enea’s side, making him laugh and he presses their lips together again. 


	119. “i thought you knew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats marc!
> 
> i had to write a story to celebrate :)

“hi,” marc smiles seeing jorge on the other side of the threshold, “come in,” he tilts his head inside, indicating jorge to follow. the ducati rider takes slow steps behind marc, closing the door behind himself.

”congratulations,” jorge starts with, “you look good,” marc blushes a bit under jorge’s gaze, the older man admiring his white tshirt and black jeans combination, “are you going out to party?”

”of course,” marc smiles, one of his million dollar smiles that would make anyone’s heart flutter if it were directed at them and jorge is not an exception to the rule, “i think scott’s taking me somewhere, so i don’t know if i should be afraid,” he chuckles, and so does jorge. the air feels a bit tense, both of them seemingly unsure of the next step. this was new to them, they’d been ‘friends’ for years but now they were maybe treading the line between friends and more, ever since that phone call.

|||

“jorge?” the honda rider sounded uneasy as jorge answered the phone. when he’d seen the familiar name on the screen, the ducati man almost didn’t pick up. he was frustrated, he’d been injured and the rest of the season now looked unsure. he didn’t like the feeling, and right now he didn’t like marc, “you there?”

”yeah,” he sighs, “what do you want?”

”i saw what you said to the press...”

”mm, i meant it,” jorge says sharply as grits his teeth, “i got hurt because of _you_.”

”i would never do that on purpose,” marc promises, “i didn’t go out there with the intentions of making you miss the apex. it was an accident - it’s racing.”

”maybe you and i have different opinions on what racing is,” he snaps, wishing he’d never even answered the call. 

“maybe we do,” marc speaks gently, staying calm, “but i would never race with the intentions of hurting anyone, especially not you,” he admits, but there’s a strange tone in his voice as he says ‘ _especially not you_ ,’ and jorge doesn’t know what to make of that.

”what do you mean, especially not me?”

”you know,” marc mutters.

”know what?”

”are you actually telling me you haven’t realised?”

”haven’t realised what?” jorge frowns, what was that supposed to mean?, “marc?” he pushes when the younger rider keeps silent.

”don’t worry, i shouldn’t have called.”

”marc, tell me,” jorge demands, but his voice doesn’t sound harsh, just puzzled.

”no- it doesn’t-“

”marc!” 

”because i love you!” he blurts out.

“you love me?” jorge repeats, not being able to believe what he’s hearing.

”yeah, i love you jorge,” marc sighs, feeling defeated, “i thought you knew. how couldn’t you tell?”

“i never noticed?” jorge furrows his brow, this wasn’t the way he’d expected the phone call to happen, “for how long?”

“a year... eighteen months... i don’t know, i’m not sure when it happened but i’ve only just realised what my feelings mean,” marc sounds nervous, a tone that jorge had rarely heard, “i saw the photos of you and that girl at the beach so i get that you wouldn’t feel that way for me, but i needed you to know - i would never do anything to hurt someone i love.”

”she’s- she’s nothing,” jorge explains, “just a fling,” he didn’t know why he felt like he needed to explain, he just didn’t want marc to think he was attached to someone, “i don’t know how i feel right now. i’m so confused,” he admits, jiggling his leg to shake out the spare energy he was feeling.

”do you think maybe there’s a chance you’d feel the same?” jorge can hear the hope building in marc’s voice.

”maybe, i might? marc... are you being serious? you’re not messing with me?”

”no, i swear,” he promises, “jorge...” he whispers out his name, “i think about you all the time, i think of you kissing me, holding my hand... i think of us having dinners together, showers together... i think of you being inside me and how much you would make me scream,” he whimpers, as if the thought was turning him on right now, “i want you to touch me and make love to me. you make me happy, and i feel electricity going through me when we’re together. if you felt the same, i know i could make you happy too.”

“marc,” he bites his lip, imagining them together. he’d always thought marc was gorgeous - who wouldn’t? but he’d never dreamed of he and marc being together like _that_ , it had seemed so far out of reality, “i need to think about it,” his mouth feels dry, “we’re gonna be teammates next year.”

”so that’s why you’re saying no? because we’ll be teammates? not because you don’t want me?”

”i’m not saying no. i just need to think first.”

”okay,” marc sighs, “but you believe i wouldn’t intentionally hurt you? please say you believe that.”

”i do,” he promises, “i believe you.”

”good,” the honda rider sounds relieved, “so we’ll talk soon?”

”y-yeah, i’ll come you when i’m ready.”

”okay,” marc nods into the phone, despite knowing jorge can’t see him, “i’ll be waiting.”

|||

“how’s the wrist?” marc asks, glancing down at jorge’s bandaged hand.

”it hurts a lot. it’s really bad, i definitely won’t be racing in phillip island. they can’t even operate on it,” jorge sighs, this season had started to get so promising and now it was down the drain. 

“i’m sorry,” marc gently runs a finger down jorge’s arm, stopping before touching the injury. they both know he’s not apologising because he is at fault for the accident but he’s sorry for the situation, “i hope you recover quickly,” jorge nods. they hadn’t spoken since the call, jorge’s last words saying he’d come to marc when he was ready.

marc wonders if he’s ready now.

”are you still waiting for me?” jorge is the first to acknowledge what had happened a few weeks ago. marc flicks his eyes up to meet jorge’s.

”of course,” marc speaks gently, his body filling with emotions he only gets when he’s around his future teammate, “i’ll wait longer if you need it.”

”i don’t,” jorge shakes his head, “i’ve had a lot of time to think while i’ve been recovering,” marc can feel his heartbeat speeding up, he wonders if the rhythm is so loud that jorge could hear it.

”and?” marc mutters.

”i’d really like it if you kissed me,” marc’s smile grows wider at those words, and he steps closer into jorge’s space. he moves a hand up to rest on jorge’s neck, his thumb making small strokes into the skin. he leans in, jorge closing his eyes a split second sooner as he presses their lips together. marc licks at jorge’s lips to allow him access, whimpering into his mouth as jorge allows it. the older mans hands come to a rest on marc’s waist as it gets a little more ferocious. marc steps forward, making jorge step back as his back meet the wall and marc presses him against it. it feels like forever, but the kiss must have only been for a minute, maybe two before a knock interrupts them. they pull back slowly, not panicking because of the intruder. they both take shakes breathes, a sudden realisation of what they’re getting in to dawning in them, before they both smile at one another. 

jorge is very much appreciating his decision. 

“i love you,” marc whispers, as they’re still stood so close, “you don’t have to love me yet, but you will one day.”

”cocky,” jorge jokes, earning a small shove from marc. the person at the door knocks again, “you gonna get that?”

”i’d rather they left us alone,” marc intertwines his hand with jorge’s, feeling that familiar electricity he’d told jorge about.

”marc!!” he hears a shout from outside - it was scott, “time to parrrttyyy!!” marc rolls his eyes at the purple haired driver, first the man dislocates his shoulder, then he interrupts his first kiss with jorge! 

“you wanna come?” marc offers. jorge shakes his head, but he’s still smiling.

”nah, i’ve got an early flight home.”

”oh, okay... so you won’t even be in phillip island?” 

“no, i need to recover, but i’ll be watching you,” jorge promises.

”but i won’t see you for weeks?”

”we can call, text... facetime? it’s best we take it slow, yeah? it’s the best way to make it work.”

”i don’t know how to be slow.”

”i’ll teach ya,” jorge smirks, “i want this to work, okay?” the ducati rider gives marc’s hand a tight squeeze, “go out and celebrate and when we see each other again, we can have a private party.” marc grins, liking the sound of that.

”mr seven times world champion, are you in there?!” scott shouts again.

”just coming!!” marc shouts back, before turning back to jorge for another kiss. he aims to make this one he’ll remember until they meet again. 

“you’d best be off. i’ll wait here until you’ve gone so none sees me.”

”okay,” marc pouts, not really wanting to leave jorge, but understanding why he has to, “i’ll see you soon. i’ll facetime you tomorrow so i can see that beautiful face.”

”sounds good,” jorge smiles, “i look forward to it, have fun my champion,” marc grins, pressing one last kiss to jorge’s lips before opening up the door to greet scott and following the aprilla rider into the night.

he’d won the championship and now had the man he loved. marc thinks this might be the best day of his life.


End file.
